


Hell's Baby

by Dreatheshining



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Baby, Deckerstar domesticity, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy, the Devil as a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 66,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreatheshining/pseuds/Dreatheshining
Summary: After their first night ever together, that night remains as the "magical" night in Deckerstar's history.Join Lucifer and Chloe on a journey full of happiness, joy, stress, love and also drama.Will Lucifer be able to be the father he didn't have and raise a celestial baby with the love of his life?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 140
Kudos: 218





	1. Something`s wrong

Lucifer woke up next to his beautiful Detective that was still sleeping like a baby in his bed. He was just looking at her and couldn't stop smiling. Short after, Chloe woke up.  
-Good morning Detective, Lucifer said smiling.  
-Good morning, she said smiling too.  
-How are you feeling?I mean, last night was so great I think we even did Rosemary's baby.  
-Haha not funny Lucifer, she rolled her eyes but still laughed a little.  
-This would've been a better joke if I had been able to procreate with humans  
-Yeah...no let's just leave it this way.

They stayed in bed and cuddled for some time. They had the day off so they spent it in the penthouse.

*3 weeks later*  
Chloe woke up feeling nauseous and, as she got up, she felt her body weak and had a strong urge to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and Lucifer followed her , looking very concerned as he was keeping Chloe's hair out of her face.

-Detective are you okay?I'm sure that the food we ate last night was the best, I've made sure of it myself.

-I'm fine, just a little dizzy, she said getting up. I'm sure it's just a bug, nothing to worry about.

-Are you sure you're okay?I don't know a lot about humans but I'm sure it's not okay to throw up, you need some rest Detective.

-Lucifer I'm fine, really, thank you for being concerned about me but you have nothing to worry about, she said with a little smile. Let's just go to work.  
She knew she wasn't fine. Somehow she knew something was wrong, but until she figures it out she didn't want to worry Lucifer.

As they arrived at the crime scene, they were greeted by Ella.  
-Decker!Finally! This is Janet Wilson, 26, cause of death deep repeated stabs in the abdomen until the victim bled out.  
-Definitely a crime of passion, Chloe said as she got close to examine the victim.

Suddenly, she started feeling sick and ran to the closest bush and threw up. This didn't ever happen to her and everybody knew that.

-Detective..., Lucifer went next to her, Maybe you should take a couple of days off, I'm sure Detective Douche...Dan will do just fine here.

Eavesdropping the conversation, Dan assured Chloe that he can take over and the most important thing was that she'll get better. He was also going to have Trixie at his house this week so she won't have to worry about anything.

As much as she hated admitting that Lucifer's right, she wasn't feeling good and as much as she wanted, she couldn't work like this. Also, she loved how Lucifer would do anything to make her feel better, but this time she wanted to be alone after they got to her place.

-Lucifer, I really appreciate your help but I'm sure I just got the flu, I'll rest some time and I'm sure I'll get better.I'm not a child, I can take care of myself, I don't even feel that bad.

She hated lying to him. She was in pain and feeling very warm for no reason, like a burn from the inside out. But she kept putting a smile on her face and assure Lucifer that she's fine.

-If this is what you want Detective then I'll let you rest, but please call me if anything happens.

He kissed her on her forehead, put her to bed and then spent the rest of his day at Lux, but he never stopped thinking about Chloe.


	2. It's...positive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Chloe finding out.

Chloe was starting to feel more and more terrified as she was having the same symptoms that she had 12 years ago, but only worse: morning sickness, weird cravings, mood swings plus the new sensation that something is wrong with her body, including the burning sensation. Even if she knew in her mind what was happening, she still denied it.

"No", she was saying to herself, "Lucifer is the Devil, how am I supposed to carry his baby? He said to me so many times that a celestial and a human can't procreate, he was sure of that" she was thinking. And yet there she was panicking about the possibility that she was pregnant. She had to make sure of it before ruining the whole day with her fears.

Chloe quickly went to the closest pharmacy and bought a box of pregnancy tests, still not being able to believe that she was in this situation.

When she got home, she ran to the bathroom and took them. Now she only had to wait. It seemed like forever, she was nervous, but she needed to be brave. After all, she loves Lucifer with all her heart and nothing could change that. They were in a meaningful relationship, so a baby could only ruin it or make it 10 times better.

The minutes passed and the tests were waiting for her next to the sink.

"C'mon Decker, you can do this. You've done it before, you can do it again" she said to herself as she was approaching to the bathroom.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw all the tests having the same conclusion :"Pregnant". Holy shit she really is carrying the Devil's child. It still felt so surreal to her as she placed her hand on her flat abdomen knowing there was a life growing inside there. For a moment, all the stress and worries stopped. The realisation that she's going to be a mother again hit her like a train. Happy little tears were coming from her eyes and in that moment she knew that she'll do anything to protect that baby and grow into a beautiful human being.

That's when the reality hit her. "Human". That baby is definitely not human, considering the burning sensation she had, the worsening symptoms of pregnancy and of course the fact that it was the Devil's baby. If Charlie had his chance to be a human, this one will certainly not have any chance at the human thing.

"Is this baby going to be the new King/Queen of Hell? Is it going to grow wings inside me?How is the birth going to be?Will Lucifer ever accept a child into his life?"

Even if the rest of her questions were more important, the last one meant everything for Chloe. He always hated children, he didn't have the best familly too, what if he didn't want to have anything to do with her and the baby? The idea of losing Lucifer hurt her to another level, and even though she knew Lucifer loves her too much to leave, she was still thinking about every option that could happen in her head. It almost started to hurt, so the only way to stop her mind from hurting her was to tell Lucifer the truth. So she called him.

"Lucifer, I'm coming over to your place" she sounded unsure and a little scared.

"Chloe did something happen?Are you okay?", he said pretty worried.

"I'm okay, it's just that I have to tell you something and it's better if I do it in person", she said and with that she hung up the phone.


	3. It's an...offspring?

As Lucifer was waiting for Chloe to arrive, he needed to clear his mind. He went to play the piano, a very special song that had his heart.

I got my eyes on you  
You're everything that I see  
I want your hot love and emotion endlessly

You're the girl  
You're the one  
Gave you every  
Thing I loved  
I think there's something

He suddenly stopped when he felt Chloe behind him.

"Detective, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you arriving", he turned around to see her tired, serious face.He immediately got up and kissed her so she would relax a little.

She actually forgot about all her worries as she was listening to Lucifer's angelic voice. When he stopped, all the thoughts came back in her mind like a tornado.That kiss actually made things harder for her.

"It's okay", she said while running her fingers through his hair, "hey you'd never leave me, right?"

"Of course Detective. That's a promise I made a long time ago and I would never break it", he said trying to understand where this conversation was going to.  
He was looking right in her beautiful blue eyes thinking how amazing she is, but still he knew that something was off.   
"Chloe...did something happen?Did someone hurt you?Or Beatrice?If so I swear to Dad..."

"Lucifer nobody hurt me, don't worry", she stopped him. " As I said on the phone, I have something to tell you, but first you better sit down"

"Detective you're freaking me out right now. What could you possibly tell me..."

"I'm pregnant"

Chloe couldn't take it anymore. As much as she didn't want to tell Lucifer about the baby like this, she didn't want to keep this in her anymore.

Looking at Lucifer's face she knew he was freaking out on the inside. On the outside he looked emotionless, impossible to analyze.

"Lucifer please say something. Please, I love you" , Chloe said as she felt nervous tears coming from her eyes.

After a long time when Lucifer couldn't even face Chloe, he managed to line his thoughts. Even if this is crazy, Chloe didn't ask for this, it's his fault so he wouldn't ever consider leaving her especially in this situation.

"Det...Chloe, first, I love you too, so much that I couldn't ever leave you.", said Lucifer with an assuring smile that made Chloe smile too.  
"But me having an offspring?How on Earth will that work?I'm no father material.Bloody Hell I'm far from that and you know that Detective. I'm the Devil, I don't know how to raise one of this little creatures, I'd only hurt it and I'd never forgive myself for that"

Luckily, even the Devil needed to take a breath.All those emotions that he was feeling were too overwhelming. Poor Linda will certainly see Lucifer soon. He was feeling bad for putting Chloe in this situation. She didn't deserve to be hurt, especially by her partner. But the idea of him with his own child was absurd, in his mind it would never work out.

Chloe was furious right now. She knew Lucifer was just looking for excuses to get away from this, but he said that he would never leave her.

"Lucifer I didn't ask for this either but I still choose to keep this baby. You will make a great father, Trixie already loves you and it doesn't matter how many times you tell me otherwise I know that you do care about her too.You're already taking the role of her stepdad even if you see it or not. Plus, you went to Hell twice for me, that proves that you'd do anything for the people you love. I need you...I don't know anything about raising a half human half angel baby. We'll help eachother, because we're a team, remember?" and with that she took his hands into her's.

With that Lucifer couldn't help but pull her into a passionate kiss...Hell, he loved her so much, he felt the luckiest man on the universe. His fears were slowly soften by Chloe's speech about him. Yeah he was still worried of course, but he'll deal with those fears later. Right now he needed to be there for Chloe, the love of his life.

"Yes indeed my love, we're a team and we'll always be. I'll be there for you at any time and I'll do anything to make this journey easier for you from now on" and right then Chloe hugged him tight.

"Thank you Lucifer. I know how hard it is for you and I really appreciate your support. I want you to know that you can talk to me anytime about how you're feeling , I don't want you to feel alone."

"Yes...thank you. Well it's pretty late, you can spend the night here if you want" he said avoiding the conversation about his feelings.

"It's okay, I need to get home to Trixie, but I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Lucifer"

"Goodnight Detective" and with a last kiss, she left the penthouse.


	4. Too many worries for a single Devil

The next day Lucifer didn't show at work. Sure, he was feeling bad for not helping Chloe with a case, but at least he had a good excuse. He needed time to process all that's happening in his life so that he won't let down the Detective.

Right now he was sitting in the penthouse's balcony. He didn't know why, but he felt so much anger towards his Father that he just threw his Devilish coin to the sky.

Was this child just another manipulation of His?Was this his punishment on Earth now that he got away from Hell?

Not knowing His plans for him, Lucifer froze. He needed Linda right in that moment. So he flew to her.

"Doctor I need you", he said interrupting another session.

"Lucifer I'm in the middle of something", Linda said poitining to her patient.

"Oh sure", he turned over to the man on the couch, " how about you let me talk to Dr. Martin and you'll remain unharmed?", he said smiling at him with his red, shiny eyes.  
The man ran away as fast as he could, making Linda pretty mad.

"Lucifer, what the Hell! That was my patient!You can't just not show up on your sessions and storm in and scare away forever another patient of mine"

"Look Doctor I'm sorry but something very big happened to me", he said looking desperately in her eyes.

"Fine", she sighed, "tell me what happened".

"The Detective...is carrying my spawn. And I don't know what to do. The Detective wants it and as much as she tries to convince me that I'll be a great dad, that's not how I feel", Lucifer figured it out he had to let Linda process the information too.

"Woooww wait. Chloe is pregnant?With your child?", Linda was amazed, she thought Lucifer would look a lot worse than this.

"Yes Doctor I've just said that, say something helpful please"

"Well, if you do not feel the same way as Chloe, then how do you feel?", Linda said trying to understand Lucifer's side.

"I don't know...manipulated by dear old Dad, scared by the future, overwhelmed. This is just too much for me. But I shouldn't be the one being a cry-baby, Chloe is the one carrying my spawn and I didn't see her freaking out once.", Lucifer said with frustration.

"Okay, slow down a little and let's take one emotion at a time. Why do you think you're being manipulated by...God?Is this about the <> thing?", Linda asked.

"Of course! If he put Chloe in my path why not put an offspring too?I mean He's God, He can do anything. What if this is His way to torture me?"

"Lucifer, if you've learned anything from your time on Earth is that you need to take responsability for your actions. You don't know if this is God's doing or not, so instead of wondering this for the rest of your...immortal life, maybe you should just take responsability for this one", Linda said hoping Lucifer will get it right this time.

"Ugh Doctor it's bloody hard. But I think you're right this time" he sighs. " But if this is what I need to do so I won't hurt Chloe, then it's worth it"

"I'm glad you decided that Lucifer, it's really mature of you. Now please tell me more about your fear of the future. What exactly are you afraid of?"

"Well, where do I start Doctor? With the fear of letting down the Detective?Or my spawn?As I told her, I would be a terrible father. Just look at how I live my life, I own a nightclub, make impulsive decisions, drink and smoke everywhere I go and make deals with shady humans. I sure am not an example for any little creature. Mine would eventually turn out like me. And that spawn doesn't deserve this, having its fate decided before it can do anything", Lucifer said with his heart almost breaking.

Linda understood him completely. He's the Devil, he wouldn't just think on his own "Oh, I will be a great father". She knew he needed his family to support him, or he will do something stupid. Like when he got married in Vegas when he and Chloe finally got close.

"Lucifer, your baby's fate isn't decided before birth. You're not a monster and neither will your baby be. I've known you long enough to be able to say that. And for me it seems like you really care about it, you're so concerned about how your baby will be like in the future that you don't see how much you already love it. And Lucifer, for the people you love you'd do anything, I saw that myself too. You may not know anything about parenting, but you can always learn. Chloe already had a baby before, I'm sure she would be more than happy to teach you. But you're so scared to accept that this is happening that you don't see how much you already love that little thing that's growing inside Chloe."

Lucifer was confused. It took A LOT of time to admit he was in love with Chloe, how could Linda be so sure that he loved his child a few days after he found out about its existence?  
But somehow he knew she was right, God's plan or not, he cared too much already about the little creature that he couldn't do anything to hurt it.

"Of course", he smiled nervously, "thank you...Linda, for all of this. From now on, no more Lucifer Morningstar the famous, handsome club-owner. Embrace Lucifer, the new expecting father, but still charming. I can do this."

"One step at a time, okay?I'm sure it won't be easy, but it will be worth it. Don't be too hard on yourself, for Chloe is important just to be there for her, nothing more", Linda smiled at him.

"And I will be by her side no matter what Doctor. Thank you again. Oh and sorry about that man I scared away, but hey I'm sure the news I brought were worth it"

"Yeah...don't do that again", Linda said laughing.

"That I can't promise. Well have a nice day Doctor, I have to see Chloe now"

"Have a good day too, Lucifer"


	5. What about the punishment?

Later that day, Lucifer was ready to finally meet Chloe. Even if he wasn't there from the beginning of the case, he could catch up with everything.

So he did his most Luciferness thing and showed up in the middle of the precinct, in the middle of the day and in the middle of an investigation.

"Well hello Detective, who do we got here?", he said looking to a very sweaty middle-aged man."Is this our suspect?Are you kidding me?!".

Chloe was surprised to see him so soon and started to worry that he wasn't ready to attend work just yet. But she had faith in her partner so she informed him about the new case.

"Excuse my partner sir. Lucifer this is Ted Wilson, our victim's father. I already got his alibi checked so he isn't the killer. I will fill you up when I'm done here, for now please wait outside".

,,Please wait outside''. Lucifer shouldn't make a big deal about the last sentence, but he felt bad about having to let the Detective alone. Interrogation was his favourite part after all, mostly because he could use his mojo to help her solve the crimes.

As Lucifer was standing at Chloe's desk all he could think about was how the Hell she managed to be so calm, so brave, so amazing that not within a week after finding out about a half-angel thing that was growing inside her, she was already working and acting like everything's fine. They should really have a conversation once the case is closed.

After a few more minutes, he saw Chloe exiting the interrogation room.

"Ah, Detective, finally. Big news: I talked to Linda and now I'm fine. Meet Lucifer 2.0, an improved version of me just for that little creature"

"Lucifer shut up!And be quiet, nobody around here knows about it and I'd like to keep it that way for some time. No time now for this discussion", Chloe said hoping nobody heard their talk.

"Fine Detective, tell me everything I should know about this case", Lucifer said a little dissapointed. But he understood, if Chloe wasn't ready to tell everyone, then he'll wait. Linda was just an exception, she was his therapist after all.

"Well, remember a few days ago when we saw the woman stabbed 13 times in her abdomen?That was her father you were making fun of!", she said a little pissed off. Normally she would just roll her eyes, but these bloody hormones got the best of her.

"Easy Detective!I'm sorry, now please tell me about what we got so far before I fall asleep of boredom"

"Fine. Turns out the victim got into a shady drug business and didn't know how to get away so she paid with her life for betraying the dealer. Interesting is that I talked to the dealer and he has a checked alibi too. So I got stuck and decided to talk to the victim's dad and he mentioned that he and his daughter weren't close at all. Turns out she cut him off after a big fight about her boyfriend."

"So our victim has a boyfriend", Lucifer interrupted, "clearly the killer if you ask me. So, let's find that bastard and punish him Detective", Lucifer said enthusiastic.

"If only it would be that easy. He is nowhere to be found, the police is still looking for him", Chloe said dissapointed.

"So we just stay here?Wait?Do nothing?Impossible Detective, I'm sure there's something we can do!", Lucifer exclaimed.

He actually didn't know why he cared about this case so much. A little free time for him and Chloe wouldn't hurt. But for some reason he wanted so bad to make that man pay for his murder, for killing the woman who trusted him the most. Sure, there was no solid proof that he was the murderer, but let's be honest, it's always the boyfriend.

"Lucifer, calm down. When I say there's nothing we can do, there's nothing we can do. Let the police do its work and then we'll find and interrogate that man. I have some paperwork to do, so feel free to join", she said hoping maybe this time he'll deal with the boring work too.

"But Detective you know how much I hate paperwork, can't we do something else, like...talk?"

"So all the bragging about <> was just sweet talking? From now on you'll have to do a lot of unpleasant things, you have to get used to it. If you start whining about paperwork, then how you'll react when you'll , I don't know...", Chloe started to speak on a lower voice, " have to change the baby's diaper?Or wake up in the middle of the night to put the baby back to sleep after a long session of crying?"

"Okay okay, you're right Detective. Give me the paperwork", Lucifer said just to stop Chloe from going nuts.

Clearly she was in the mood of yelling at him a lot this day, so he was just going to do what she says and be careful about what he says.

"Maybe the Detective isn't alright after all", Lucifer thought. "If I don't do some bloody paperwork doesn't mean I won't help at taking care of that spawn. But I better keep this to myself if I don't want to make the Detective literally explode at me".

Now that there was silence and an awkward tension between them, Chloe felt bad about how she behaved. Pregnancy hormones or not, she knew she had to apologise before she freakes out Lucifer and ruins Linda's work.

When they both finished, the main suspect hadn't been found yet, so they just avoided eye contact. Until Lucifer broke the silence.

"Look, Chloe. I'm..."

Lucifer was interrupted by Chloe's phone. "Bloody Hell this better be important", Lucifer thought, looking a little bit frustrated that he didn't get to say what he had to say to Chloe.

"They found our guy", Chloe said while going to the car, Lucifer being right behind her.

He let her concentrate on the road and he got ready to punish that man. When they got there, the man was in an abandoned building surrounded by police cars.

Chloe and Lucifer got out on the car, ready to storm in the building.

"Ma'am", a cop stopped both of them, "the man isn't alone. He dragged a child with him. Looks like a 9-10 year-old girl. We think it's his and the victim's child".

Both Lucifer and Chloe looked horrified as they heard the information. How could a man do that to his child? They had to save her.

They entered the building and searched everywhere carefully. As they approached the rooftop , they heard a scared child's voice.

"Please daddy don't hurt me", the little girl was constantly saying.

Their heart broke, but they needed to figure out a plan to save the child and get the man out alive.

"Detective stay here. When you hear me call you, enter. Just trust me", Lucifer said as he was running outside.

In a few seconds, Lucifer flew to the rooftop right before any police could see him and took the child behind him as he put away his wings.

"Detective come in! The child is safe", Lucifer yelled as loud as he could.

"How is this possible? What are you?", the man said in confusion.

Chloe entered right in that moment.

"L.A.P.D. DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW"

Now the man was surrounded, the Detective to his right and Lucifer and his daughter to his left. But he didn't surrender, instead he started telling his story.

"If that stupid child hadn't been so emotional and a justice maker this young I could've get away with this" the man yelled.

"Oh you better stop talking before I do something I'll regret", Lucifer said as his eyes started to turn red and his skin as well, but the transition stopped because he wanted to help the child behind him.

As Chloe was handcuffing that monster, Lucifer turned over to the kid, whose clothes were soaked in blood from her mother's murder.

"Kid, I'm sorry that this happened to you, you don't deserve it and I know you won't forget this your entire life, but don't let what your dad did to you define you. Now please be brave and go with the Detective", Lucifer said with his heart breaking.

Having the bad guy caught and the child safe, for the first time Lucifer didn't desire to punish that man. He trusted the cops that will make justice. He cared about the kid more than any other punishment and that really meant something for Lucifer Morningstar.

When all the crazy stuff was done, it was finally time for Lucifer's and Chloe's discussion, so they both decided to rest and meet later that night.


	6. Love, love and more love

Lucifer didn't know how to prepare for this. He knew it would be a tense conversation and he didn't know where to start. He didn't know if he should make dinner or just put some calming music and prepare something to drink (obviously he didn't know about the "pregnant women can't drink" thing). In the end, all he wanted was to do his best in this journey and he didn't want at all to upset Chloe, but seems like he already failed. At least from now on he'll do his best. So he prepared Chloe's favourite food and right when it was done, Chloe arrived at the penthouse.

"Hi...", Chloe said so quiet that Lucifer almost didn't hear her.

"Detective, hi", Lucifer said smiling as he got close to her, "you look so beautiful".

Succeeding at making her smile, Chloe said "Thank you" while analyzing the place.

Suddenly, the smell of her favourite food made her sick and now she found herself throwing up over the bar's sink.

"Please throw away the food. I'm sorry, the smell makes me feel sick."

Confused, Lucifer did as asked."I thought it was your favourite food Detective. I didn't want this to happen", he said quite sad.

"It's not your fault", Chloe said reassuring, "I didn't know as well that my favourite food wasn't my favourite food anymore. Seems like the baby doesn't like it".

Lucifer was really confused now. What did she mean "the baby doesn't like it?". Man he really should start reading about pregnancy, he's already too far behind.

"Let's get you some fresh air", he said grabbing her hand and walking over to the balcony. The most beautiful view in L.A. was now ahead of them.

"How are you feeling my dear?", Lucifer said hoping she was better.

"I'm okay. Well, not really, but it's not about what happened with the food. You know what I mean...", Chloe stopped. She knew this was it. The start ot their conversation, when she'll say how terrified she was. It will be the most vulnerable moment of her entire life, but she had to go through this.

He held her hands."Detective it's okay, don't stop. I want to know how you're feeling."

Avoiding eye contact, Chloe continued. "I know I've acted like everything's normal and okay, but Lucifer everything's not okay. I saw that Linda's journey with pregnancy was fine and Charlie hadn't shown yet an angel side, but you're...well, you. And I don't mean it in a bad way. I know that I make you vulnerable, but you're still very powerful. Will our baby have to rule Hell or be followed by demons like Charlie was?", Chloe needed to breathe a little. Revealing all those fears was making her feel a lot better, but also very emotional, she was holding nervous tears and trying really bad not to cry. "I'm sorry, I just need to know what situations I need to prepare for", she said now looking right into Lucifer's eyes.

As much as Lucifer tried to comfort her, even the Devil doesn't have all the answers.

"Detective, if I learned something from Linda is that it's okay not to be okay. That's why I'm here and I'll always be. Honestly, I don't really know what that little creature will inherit from me but I'm sure all the bad things from me will be alleviated by your beautiful and amazing personality that hopefully will pass to the spawn", he said with a little smile while moving his hand over her delicate face.

"Just please stop saying spawn. Little creature I can accept, but Lucifer this is a baby, our baby."

"Bloody Hell Detective you ruined the moment. But fine, if it means that much to you". As Lucifer said that, Chloe giggled. That tiny sound made Lucifer very happy in that moment. He was grateful that he made his love laugh.

,,Continuing. I promise that, if demons will come to take him or her, I will not let that happen. Ever. I am still their King and they'll be punished if they won't listen to me. And Detective you know that I don't lie neither break promises. Hell will never have to be a worry for our little creature."

Everything that Chloe was hearing made her feel like she was on cloud nine. Knowing that their baby was safe was a big relief. One thing she was most terrified about was that she will not be able to protect her child. If she was worried all the time when Trixie was little, well now with a half-angel baby there were no words to describe her concern. But one thing she knows very well is that her partner won't let anything bad happen to her or her baby so she wrapped her mind around that thought.

"Thank you for making me feel better, it means the world to me that you feel this way about our baby", she smiled while saying that.

With that they fell into a deep kiss that they both missed a lot in these crazy days.

"Wait", Chloe said after a while, "we haven't talked about your feelings, Lucifer".

"It's okay Detective, I'm fine as long as you are", Lucifer said still knowing that Chloe won't let things be.

"No it's not okay. I'm happy that Linda helps you and all that, but I'm your partner Lucifer. I want to know how you're feeling", Chloe said with puppy eyes.

"Fine", he sighed, "well, I'm not quite sure. A couple of days ago I was exploding with different kind of emotions, but now I just...don't know. I think I'm peaceful for now, more worried about your well-being than mine honestly", he paused for a moment. "Sorry, but I cannot stop thinking about that kid from today's case. When I saw the terror and fear in her eyes while looking at her own father it just...made me realise that I don't ever want our little creature to look at me like that. It made me realise again that I'd do anything to protect both of you and, well, that I love both of you. And that, Detective, really scares me", said Lucifer as he felt his soul vulnerable.

Hearing that particular word, Chloe fell in love even harder for Lucifer, realising that somehow he really was the love of her life, the father of her baby.

" I....we love you so much. I'm confident that you'll be the greatest Dad for our baby, you won't give any reasons for him or her to be afraid of you. That man was simply a monster, something that you are not", Chloe said with a hand on her belly and one on Lucifer's cheek.

"Thank you, Chloe. But how can you be so sure that the little creature loves me?", Lucifer asked curiously.

"I just am, like you are sure that you love the little creature back".

They went back and forth from hugging to kissing in that peaceful night, where the happy couple cuddled in bed until they fell asleep, Chloe on Lucifer's bare chest.

But, in the middle of the night, Chloe woke up with an indescribable pain...

*to be continued*


	7. Dad, let's make a deal

It was a pain that Chloe never felt before. Her whole body was burning and she felt like she couldn't breathe from the pain.

"Lucifer...Lucifer wake up", she said poking him repeatedly.

"What is it Detective", he said sleepy, "it's 3 in the morning".

Not being able to keep it in her anymore, Chloe let out a terrifying scream and started crying which made Lucifer wake up for good.

"Something's wrong with me. Please help me, I feel like...", she took a breath for a moment, "like Hell's fire are in me...I...I don't know how to describe better", Chloe said scared.

At that moment, Lucifer froze. He didn't know what to do, seeing Chloe in so much pain made him feel so little, so emotionally numb. Like he said, this never happened before.

As he came closer , her skin was really boiling. For a human, Chloe was untouchable. He didn't have much choice, if they went to the hospital, what were they gonna say to the doctors?That their celestial baby was putting its mother through literally Hell?

"Chloe I'm so sorry but...I don't really know what to do", he said with pain in his voice as he put one hand behind her back to slowly raise her and one on her abdomen. He was so damn afraid of losing the love of his life that for the first time ever, Lucifer was speechless and terrified.

He held Chloe on to his bare chest hoping that her body would eventually cool down.

"Lucifer, what if I'm losing the baby?", Chloe said through her tears, "I don't want to lose the baby", even her voice was cracking down.

Incredible, even through this amount of pain, Chloe was still thinking about the baby and not her. What did a person so amazing and selfless as her deserve this? Lucifer thought.

"Detective you won't lose the baby, I assure you". Now even Lucifer felt tears forming in his eyes and it was the most unpleasing feeling ever.

As he held her tight, Lucifer used his only choice: talking to his Father.

"Dad, I know you're up there somewhere and I know You and I didn't get along very well. But please, don't punish Chloe for my mistakes. Don't take her or the little one away from me. If you want to put someone through pain, put me, not my loved ones!", he thought and then kissed Chloe on her head, "I love them, Dad. Yes, I love them and it took me long enough to realize that. So, to prove that to You, let's make a deal. I promise that I'll do anything You want me to, go where You want me to go and do good on Earth. In exchange, I want you to leave Chloe alone, because she's the last person that deserves this. Please Father, this is your grandchild and the love of my life we're talking about!".

As he finished his prayer to God, Chloe let out a relief sound as she felt more relaxed on Lucifer's chest.

"Detective, how are you feeling?", Lucifer said hopeful.

Rubbing her stomach and thankful that she didn't have a miscarriage, Chloe finally could say that she was fine.

"Oh Lucifer, thank you. God knows what you did, but thank you for making it stop", Chloe said smiling as her body returned to a normal temperature.

"Well Detective this time you're right, only God knows what I did, but I'm grateful that you're okay", he said while leaving small kisses on her face, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through this my love, but I assure you that this should never happen again from now on. I promised to protect you and the little creature and that's what I did and will do for the rest of my life if it's necessary".

"It's okay Lucifer, I took this risk when I said that I was keeping the baby. Knowing that I have you by my side it's all that matters. I love you".

"God knows I love you too, Chloe" and with that they kissed again.

Both of them were too tired in that moment, so they just fell asleep in each other's arms.

************************************

Lucifer woke up next to Chloe, who was sleeping peacefully like nothing ever happened.  
He got out of bed carefully and went to take a relaxing bath. After that, he dressed up and waited for Chloe to wake up, not making the same mistake of preparing food that might make her feel sick.

Having a little time for himself, Lucifer leaned over the balcony and looked at the sky, thinking about his Father. He made a deal last night and he had to accomplish his part. The thing was that nobody actually knows what God wants, so Lucifer doesn't really know where or what he had to do from now on. But he knew He was watching him, so as long as he was doing good deeds, Father shouldn't break his part of the deal.

Soon, Chloe opened her eyes to an empty bed and started feeling pretty exhausted, even though she just woke up. Remembering all the things that happened that night made her feel a lot of tangled emotions: thankfulness, relieve, emotive, worrieness, fear and tiredness. She didn't know what she had done if she actually lost the baby. She let that thought lose itself among the others as she got up and took the most relaxing bubble bath ever.

After that, she felt her body less tense and she didn't feel the regular morning sickness, which made Chloe worry for a little bit, but it was too early for a doctor's appointment.

Putting her hand on her still flat abdomen, Chloe talked to the baby for the first time.

"Hi there little one", she smiled, "you gave me a really hard time last night. But it's okay, mommy can take it. I hope that you're fine in there, I'm doing my best for you. I won't ever give up on you, so please don't give up on me. Me and your daddy love you so much, we can't wait to first see you in a few weeks".

Filling her heart with love, Chloe was truly happy in that moment. Talking to her baby, even if it was a little cell, made her forget all the worries she had until that moment.

Dressing up, she entered the living room and saw Lucifer at the balcony. She went and hugged him from behind, at which Lucifer came back from his thoughts, turned around and kissed her on her forehead.

"Good morning dear. How are you feeling?"

"Good morning", she smiled, "I'm pretty well actually, considering what happened last night .I try to forget how unpleasant the burning sensation was, but I'm fine now"

"Of course, because you're so brave my love. But you scared the Hell out of me, and the Devil saying that, it's something".

"I'm sorry", Chloe said giggling.

"Detective, only you know how you find this thing funny", Lucifer said happily because Chloe was happy too.

"I just...don't want to worry too much now. I've worried enough and look what happened. Let's just...relax for a few days", Chloe said before kissing him.

"How about the two of us enjoy ourselves a little more tonight", Lucifer said with a wily smile.

"That sounds perfect".

"So, Detective, what do you desire to eat this morning?"

The first thing that came into Chloe's mind were actually chocolate donuts. Now that she thought more about it, it's the only thing that she craved for the entire day.

"A lot of chocolate donuts...like, a lot", she said while imagining it.

"Then let's get you some on our way to work, Detective", he said smiling.

*Time flew by fast, on this day, already 5 weeks had passed since their first night together, also known as the "magical" night. Soon, it would be time for the first ultrasound. *


	8. And now she knows

Already in the 6th week of her pregnancy, Chloe scheduled an appointment for next week, on Friday. All she had to do now was to prepare Lucifer.

Meanwhile, in the past week Lucifer consumed all the sites and blogs about pregnancy that he could find and then he even borrowed a book from Linda. Reading all of that stuff made his brain hurt and the only thing that came into his mind was :"Why the Hell do women want to go through this? Cramps, fatigue, nausea, mood swings, bloating, acne, weight gain and so more other symptoms just to have a crying machine and tax burdens?And let's not talk about the patience and money that are needed to raise one! Humans really are a mystery".

With Trixie being at Chloe's that week, they had to be careful so she wouldn't find out about the baby. They planned to tell everybody about it after the first ultrasound if everything was okay.

So, after work, Lucifer went with Chloe and picked up Trixie from school (to her surprise).

"Hiii Lucifer!! Hi mommy", she said overenthusiastic.

"Offspring...hi", he said trying to get away from a possible and awkward conversation between the two of them.

"Hi monkey. How was school today?", Chloe asked smiling.

"Boring for the most of the part. And I have tons of homework for tomorrow, ugh", Trixie said sadly because she wanted to spend more time with her mom and Lucifer.

"It's like torture for small humans", Lucifer said fascinated, "no wonder why everybody hates it".

"Mommy says she liked school when she was my age. She told me that she was the A-student that all her classmates were jealous of."

Lucifer tried so hard not to laugh hearing this.

"Did she though? Sorry to break it to you offspring but I'm sure jealously wasn't what they felt."

"Oh shut up Lucifer", Chloe said embarrassed.

Trixie laughed at their conversation. She was happy that her mother found her special someone. And she liked Lucifer a lot too, since the day he scared that bully.

As they got home, Lucifer started to prepare something to eat for the ladies while they spent some time together in Trixie's room.

"Mommy, I know I have homework to do, but can we talk a little bit before?", Trixie said as she throwed herself on the bed.

"Of course monkey, what's on your mind?", Chloe asked as she sat next to her.

"Well, lately you've spent a lot of time with Lucifer...aaanndd you're pretty moody. Did he do something wrong? Or hurt you?", she said worried.

"No monkey, that's not the case at all. It's just that lately....some things changed into my life and I need to adjust to these changes. But I am perfectly fine. And Lucifer is great, you shouldn't worry about me", Chloe said and hugged her.

"What changed?", Trixie asked curiously.

Chloe didn't know what to say. Of course her daughter deserved to know the truth, but she and Lucifer agreed to tell everybody after the appointment, not before.

"Well...uhm...", her mind froze. She couldn't lie to her, but she also couldn't tell the truth by herself.

Luckily, Lucifer was eavesdropping their conversation and entered the room.

"Detective, can we talk?", he said a little quite.

"Of course. Monkey, can you go and set up the table, please?"

"Fine...", Trixie said disappointed. She knew adults are complicated but if there was one thing she hated was her mother keeping secrets from her.

Being in the room alone, Lucifer went closer to Chloe.

"If you want to tell the offspring about the little creature you can, Detective. I'm not keeping you restrained or anything. The last thing I want to do is to make you lie to your own child".

"I know...but I can't imagine breaking the news to Trixie without you being next to me", Chloe said looking into his eyes, "maybe...after dinner?"

"After the dinner it is, dear", he smiled and gently touched her cheek.

At dinner Trixie wasn't very hungry, mostly because she was upset and anybody could tell that from the look on her face.

"I'm not really hungry", she said and took her plate next to the sink.

"Monkey come here for a moment, please", Chloe said.

She wasn't ready at all to tell her daughter. She was nervous and she wished with all her heart that Trixie will be okay with the idea of her and Lucifer having a baby together. Also, she always wanted a sibling, but Chloe didn't think her daughter imagined that it will be only a half-brother or sister.

"Yes mommy?", Trixie said as she went back to the table.

"Why don't we move to the living room?", Lucifer suggested to ease the atmosphere.

Chloe now sat between Trixie and Lucifer and took his hands in hers.

"Okay, monkey, there's actually something we need to tell you", she said and took a breath.

"I'm all ears", Trixie said while looking suspiciously at both of them.

"Okay offspring you're going to be a big sister", Lucifer said so Chloe would calm down.

"WHAT THE HELL LUCIFER!", Chloe thought as she was waiting for her daughter's response.

"Wait, what?!! I'm going to be a big sister?", Trixie said shocked.

"Yes, monkey", Chloe said smiling as she sensed her daughter's happiness in her voice.

"I'M GOING TO BE THE BIG SISTER!!!", Trixie said as she hugged her mother. "Thank you so much mommy. I love you."

"Oh Trixie, I love you too", she said while hugging her tight.

"And thank you too, Lucifer", Trixie went to hug him too, and even if it was very unpleasant, Lucifer hugged her back.

Bloody Hell, Lucifer still felt this moments like a better contraceptive. But somehow he still felt different about his baby and found this feeling strange, but not in a bad way.

"How about you use this energy at studying? Me and Lucifer still have a lot to do", Chloe said while caressing her hand.

"Okay mommy, I'll wait for you before bedtime", she kissed Chloe on her cheek and then ran to her room.

"Well Detective, one down, four more to go", Lucifer said excited.

"It's starting to feel pretty real, isn't it?", Chloe said smiling as she put her hand on her still flat abdomen.

"It really is", Lucifer responded as he kissed her gently on her soft lips.

*After a few hours passed, it was time for everybody to sleep, so it was time for Lucifer to go*

"Can you not...leave tonight? There's plenty of space in my bed", Chloe said smirking.

"How could I refuse? I'll clean up here, you go and put your offspring to bed.

Ignoring the words he used, Chloe went to Trixie's room and saw her already in bed.

"Hi monkey. What story do you want me to read tonight?", Chloe asked as she sat next to Trixie.

"Actually, I prefer just talking tonight".

"Are you sure?", Chloe asked, "I always read to you before bed".

"Positive, mommy. Now that I'm thinking more about our previous conversation, is the baby the reason you acted different for the past few weeks?", Trixie asked curiously.

"Mostly, yes", Chloe answered.

"Why? I thought a baby is a reason to be happy about".

"I am very happy, monkey. It's just that my body is going through some changes and I can sometimes exaggerate or be moody, but it's just my messy hormones".

Trixie chuckled. "I understand mommy. If there's anything I can do to help you , please tell me".

"Thank you monkey, but I'm fine, don't worry about me".

"Do think it's a boy or a girl?", Trixie asked curiously.

Weirdly, Chloe didn't think about this at all. It's still a long journey, she wouldn't normally think about the gender so early.

"I...don't know. What do you think it will be?", Chloe asked.

"Well, I hope it's a boy. That way, I won't have to share my room or toys with him. But I wouldn't mind if it's a girl. That way, I'll teach her everything about teenage dramas and give her advice".

Chloe's heart beat with love and joy while hearing her wonderful daughter saying these things. She raised her well and she knew she'll be the best big sister in the world.

"Oh monkey, you'll be the best sister ever, it won't matter if it's a boy or a girl".

Trixie started yawning. "Thank you mommy, goodnight".

"Good night monkey", said Chloe before she kissed her daughter on her forehead.

After that, she met Lucifer in her bedroom.

"Well, this was a pretty good day after all", Chloe said as she got in bed, in Lucifer's arms.

"It really was", Lucifer agreed.

"Next thing now, we should prepare for our appointment next week. I have a lot to tell you".

"Can't wait", Lucifer said sarcastically.

"For now, goodnight Lucifer", Chloe said as she sat more comfortable in his arms.

"Goodnight my love".


	9. Work and dreams

Now that Trixie knew about her new sibling, it was easier for Lucifer and Chloe to hang out at her place more. The little one enjoyed spending time with both of them, especially when Chloe was teaching Lucifer how to behave at the clinic on Friday.

"C'mon Detective!I'm not a child. In fact, we shouldn't compare our ages, I'm far older than you can imagine. So, what makes you think that I'll say or do inappropriate stuff ?!", Lucifer said in exasperation.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you always say or do inappropriate things? And that's at work, with a lot of strangers. When it will be only one(the doctor), I don't even want to know what you'll say", Chloe said in a serious tone.

"You know what?No words will come out of my mouth from the moment we enter that clinic until we're done."

"Good luck with that", Trixie said giggling.

Little moments like these made Trixie feel like she finally was in a happy family.

On the other hand, Lucifer disliked a lot when Beatrice interfered between him and Chloe, so they decided to talk about Friday when Trixie was asleep.

After a long Wednesday, both of them couldn't wait for the night. Lucifer started to spend every other night at Chloe's without realising that he didn't miss Lux or the fancy parties he'd usually go to.

After Chloe put Trixie to sleep, she joined him in the living room.

"Ugh, I'm so exhausted", Chloe said while crushing on the couch. Suddenly, her stomach growled. "And hungry apparently. I ate an hour ago...but I guess a donut never hurts", she said while looking and Lucifer with puppy eyes.

"Darling, you don't have to make that face everytime you want me to bring you something. I'll always bring you whatever you want", Lucifer said before he went to a special cupboard filled only with donuts of all kind. "What flavour does the little creature want this night? There's vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, cherry, blueberry, jelly and coconut. Honestly, it's impressive that all of them fit in this little space."

"I think I want something a little more...sophisticated. Like a blueberry donut with little pieces of banana and a lot of powdered sugar above all of that. Oh and some orange juice, please?", Chloe said as she watched Lucifer's face drop.

"Well, I can't say that I don't like extravagant food, but Detective this donut sounds so disgusting that it may kill you", he said while pouring some orange juice into a glass and gave it to her.

"But it's want we want to eat. Please. I promise to not bother you about the appointment tonight", Chloe said as she layed down.

"Sounds like a good deal to me", Lucifer said and started preparing the blueberry donut as requested.

When he was done, even if it didn't take a lot, Chloe was already starving.

"Thank you", she said as she started to devour the donut, leaving some powdered sugar around her mouth and nose, "mhmm it's so good".

Lucifer chuckled at the sight. Seeing Chloe a little childish was something he really enjoyed. Before he wiped off the cream and sugar from her face, Lucifer secretly took a photo as he went to put the plate in the sink. Little moments like these made him realise how much he loved her. The fact that she was carrying his baby and accepted him completely made him able to see that he had to make sacrifices too, because that's what you do for the people you love.

"Let's go to bed, shall we?", Lucifer asked.

"I thought you'll never say that", Chloe said as she grabbed his hand and went to bed.

As he does every night, Lucifer made himself a pillow for Chloe. Both of them loved it, Chloe hearing Lucifer's heart beat and Lucifer having her in his arms, knowing that she's safe. If you asked him, this was the best feeling in the whole world.

"Chloe...?", Lucifer asked quietly, "Thank you, for everything. For preparing me for the biggest moment of my life so far, that has to come and I promise I'll do my best. Even if it means to stop joking around strangers or say things that I still can't figure out what's so wrong about them. I'll do whatever makes you happy, especially because I read somewhere that your emotions pass to the baby and, well, I don't want to start this early with stressing that little creature. Most important, you deserve this happiness and I'm trying everyday to bring it to you. Plus, I like when you're bossy around me", he said smirking.

Chloe couldn't help but smile and laugh at this. Seeing this emotional side of Lucifer was something new for her, but knowing that he's letting his guard down with her meant more than anything.

"As much as I love hearing this from you, I know I should calm down my crazy bossy side", Chloe said giggling, " I love and trust you, I'm sorry if I stressed you too much. And Lucifer, you deserve happiness too, even if it's hard to accept, I'll tell you everyday if I have to", she said while caressing his chest.

"And that's another reason why you're so amazing my love", Lucifer said before kissing her forehead.

"You know...Trixie asked me this the night we told her about the baby. Do you think it's a boy or a girl?", Chloe asked him.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to discuss this? But, if you already asked, I think it's a boy, it would make much more sense. I bet Dad will have fun seeing me with my own son", Lucifer said while he imagined the rebellion.

"What do you mean <>?", Chloe asked curiously.

"I don't know how to explain, Detective. It's just...me, the Devil, with a daughter? It's a preposterous idea. I don't know anything about raising a girl. At least with a boy I could think about how I was during my childhood", Lucifer explained, "either way, it will still be a challenge for me, but I never quit".

"Well, I don't think having a daughter would be such a bad thing. In fact, I think you two will create a very special bond", Chloe said smiling while imagining it. "But you have Trixie on your side, because she hopes it's a boy too. So I suppose I'm on girls team, someone has to be."

"Oh now I like your offspring even more, we're #TeamLucifer".

"We'll see more about that in a few months", Chloe said as she made herself more comfortable in Lucifer's arms.

"We will indeed. For now, goodnight Detective".

"Goodnight Lucifer" and with that they kissed and fell asleep in a short time.  
************************************  
While being in her dream, Chloe found herself at Lucifer's penthouse. Even if he wasn't there, she didn't leave. She went to admire the view that she saw hundreds of times already, but she never gets bored of it. While looking at the sky, she suddenly saw Lucifer with his white and beautiful wings flying to her. But he wasn't alone. A little girl was by his side too. She had the same white wings, only smaller.

"Mommy, look!", the little girl yelled, "Daddy taught me how to fly today", she said while landing on the balcony. "It was amazing, I don't know why you don't want to try it".

"What do you mean?".

"Well darling, you have wings too, don't you know that? But since you discovered, you never wanted to hear about flying, you denied your true nature from the start", Lucifer said.

"I have wings?", Chloe asked confused.

"Of course you have, mommy! Just think about them and they'll appear", the little one said.

As said, Chloe thought about it. A pair of wings immediately appeared on her back, which made her freak out. "How is this possible?", she said while looking at both Lucifer and the little girl.

"Honestly, we don't know, but we talked about it a long time ago, why are you so surprised now?", Lucifer asked.

"What do you mean? When did we talk about it?"

"When you were pregnant with this little one, of course", Lucifer said while looking at the girl.

Now that she was looking more at her, Chloe saw the resemblance between Lucifer and the little one. She had dark wavy hair, brown eyes and the same pair of wings. But her face was exactly like Chloe's.

"What's your name?", Chloe asked her.

"I'm.....".

But she never got to know it. Chloe woke up before her imaginary daughter told her name. Remembering the details, Chloe checked if she had any wings, even if it sounded impossible. She sighed with relief when nothing angelic showed up from her back.

"Now I'm really on girls team", Chloe thought.

She closed her eyes to fall asleep again, this time thinking only about the dream she had.


	10. Nightmares and doctors

In the 7th week of her pregnancy, Chloe started to worry more and more about Friday. She couldn't focus at work very much, her mind was all about her dream that she had almost a week ago. It was the only dream she ever had about her baby. As much as she tried to dream again about her(she was now refusing the idea of a boy), it was in vain.

Until the night before Friday. It was a normal night, she and Lucifer fell asleep on eachother again.

************************************  
Now, Chloe wasn't in Lucifer's penthouse, neither home. She was surrunded by darkness and an intense fear embraced her.

"Hello?", she asked and her voice echoed in void.

"Mom! What are you doing here?".

It was a teenager boy's voice.

"My boy...", Chloe said to herself, "where are you?", she asked loudly.

"Right behind you".

When Chloe turned around, the boy was almost as tall as her. But that detail wasn't the one that got her attention. His skin was dark, burned red. He looked like a mini-Devil, just like Lucifer looked like when he thought that evil will be released. She hated herself for feeling afraid of the boy as she stepped back.

"Mom?What's wrong?Why are you afraid of me?", he asked confused.

"I"m...I'm not afraid of you. It's just...too much. This, everything. What does this mean?", she asked overwhelmed.

The boy ignored her question. He looked dissapointed, frustrated, angry and sad. "Aren't you happy to see me?After all these years?".

"What do you mean?", Chloe asked confused.

"Mom, I was taken by demons and forced to rule Hell since the day I was born. I thought seeing your son after 16 years would make you happy. I guess I was wrong", he said while looking right into her eyes.

A sudden wave of pain shattered Chloe's body as she looked into his eyes.

"Darling, wake up", she suddenly heard Lucifer's voice calling her and escaped from her nightmare."It's okay, my love", he said caressing her shoulder.

It was still dark outside and Chloe was shaking, even though she didn't realise that.

"I had a very bad nightmare. I saw a boy. But he looked like...well, you. When you make your transition to your Devil form. He said that the demons took him and made him the King of Hell when he was born. And it really freaked me out Lucifer", Chloe said worried.

"Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry that you had this nightmare about our little creature. But I promised to you that I won't let anything bad happen to it and I'm a Devil of my word", Lucifer said with a calm voice.

"I know...thank you", Chloe said after she stopped shaking. She got up and kissed Lucifer, then she crashed again in his arms.

"Sleep well, my love, It's a big day and you need to be rested", he said.

"I know...thank you. Goodnight again".

And with that they both sleeped peacefully.

The day felt like it would never end. With no new case, Chloe had to do paperwork all day and this time, Lucifer didn't complain at all, even if it was the most boring day of his entire life.

They smiled to each other when the work finally ended, knowing that it was time to see their baby for the first time.

They left the precinct in hurry and entered Chloe's car, as always with Chloe in the driver's seat.

"Are you ready?", Chloe asked smiling as she took Lucifer's left hand into her right hand.

"Not really, but who is? Let's see the little creature", Lucifer said a little nervous.

"To be honest, I'm not either, I just hope that the baby's healthy", Chloe said as she started driving to the clinic.

It didn't take long and they already arrived. When they got out of the car, they both hesitated for a moment before they went in.

"Okay", Chloe said and grabbed Lucifer's hand, "let's do this".

They entered the clinic and Chloe went to the front desk while Lucifer stand behind her, looking around in horror as a lot of other pregnant women passed by.

"Detective", Lucifer said quietly as he patted her shoulder.

"Yes?", Chloe asked as the employee checked her appointment.

'I've read about it, but never saw in real life. Are you going to get this fat?", he asked in horror.

"Lucifer! This is totally inappropriate", Chloe said as quiet as she could, "and yes, I will get bigger, because I'm carrying a freakin' baby".

"Okay okay, sorry Detective", he said while still freaking out on the inside.

Now they both went to the waiting room and sat on an armchair waiting to be called.

"Sorry, I'm just very nervous", Chloe said biting her nails, "but please don't stare at pregnant women".

"It's fine, Detective. All of this is new to me and I'm sorry if I say anything inappropriate".

"I understand", she said pretty disconnected from the reality. She was lost in her thoughts, all of them.

"The only thing I wish is that you're healthy, little one. I love you so much, even if I didn't show it in my dreams. I don't know why or if you give me these dreams at all. But I promise you that me and your dad will never let anything bad happen to you. I won't lie to you, your life will be pretty complicated, but you're so special and I'm learning new things from you everyday".

"Chloe Decker?", a nurse asked.

"Yes!", Chloe said and got up. She grabbed Lucifer's hand and followed the nurse into the examination room.

"Your OB/GYN will be here shortly. Before she arrives, you should put on this gown", the nurse said and gave it to her, "good luck" and with that she left the room, leaving Lucifer and Chloe alone.

As she started to undress, Lucifer was really enjoying the view.

"Stop staring!", Chloe exclaimed as she changed her clothes.

"Well Detective, so far I think I'm doing great", Lucifer said proudly.

"You just had to sit down and not stare at some women, right now is the hard part Lucifer. What if there's something wrong with me or the baby? What are we going to do?", Chloe asked extremely worried.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with either of you. Just relax, this day is about seeing the little creature", he said and kissed her.

"You're right, I'm going to relax", she said but after a few seconds she started bouncing her leg.

A woman entered the room with a big smile on her face." Chloe Decker, I'm so happy to see you again. And you must be the new dad," she said and looked at Lucifer, then her eyes moved back on Chloe." How's Beatrice?", she asked.

"She's great, thank you for asking".

"I see you got yourself a very handsome man as well, I'm sure your baby will be smart and beautiful. But let's not waste time, I'm sure you've waited long enough for this moment", she said." Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Dr. Rivera, Chloe's OB/GYN since she had Trixie", she said and shook hands with Lucifer.

"Pleasure to meet you", Lucifer said as he waited for the procedure to start.

"Well, because you're in your 7th week, it's too early for a transabdominal ultrasound. I recommend a transvaginal one, it's more accurate at this stage. But if it's too uncomfortable for you, I can switch to the transabdominal one anytime, just say."

"Okay", Chloe said as she emotionally got ready.

Dr. Rivera took the ultrasound wand and prepared it for use. "Okay, now I'm going to insert it. It shouldn't be painful at all, but tell me if it is" she said as she started the procedure.

"Please be okay, please be okay", Chloe thought the whole time.

"I think we're ready to hear a heartbeat", the Doctor said.

After a few seconds, the whole room was filled with a very unique sound that made happy tears come from Chloe's eyes as she was still holding tight Lucifer's hand. He, on the other hand, was amazed how a whatever wand was able to made people hear a heartbeat. Hearing his baby's heartbeat made him realize how real this whole situation is. He went through that realization already, but Hell, he really is going to be a father.

"And this is your baby so far", Dr. Rivera said as she showed them a little dot on the screen.

"That's our baby? Doctor, that's a dot", Lucifer said confused.

Luckily, the OB found it funny, first time dads never fail to make her smile.

"That's because at this stage it's very small. From the second trimester, real changes will be able to be seen physically and on screen", she said.

After she took some notes, she said everything that Chloe wanted to hear." The baby's heartbeat is strong and it looks healthy, there's nothing to worry about. No signs of ectopic pregnancy or problems with the placenta. Also, it looks like you're going to have a Christmas-New Year's baby. I'll write your due-date on 27th of December. Congratulations, mom and dad", Dr. Rivera said happily.

"Thank you so much", Chloe said with a big smile on her face as she leaned to kiss Lucifer.

"No problem, I'll leave you two talk. I want to see you again before you enter the second trimester so we can see the baby more developed", Dr. Rivera said before leaving the room.

"That was amazing", Lucifer said fascinated, "you humans created things even the Devil hasn't imagined it existed".

Chloe laughed at this statement. "It really was amazing. I don't know how's possible, but I love this baby even more than I already did", she smiled while rubbing her still flat abdomen.

"No offense, Detective, but that's no baby. It's a...dot", he still was confused.

"Maybe it looks like a dot, but it's a baby. It will look like one after some weeks", she tried to explain.

"Whatever you say, Detective. The sound that its heart made is what matters, I've never heard that sound my entire life. Honestly, I can't wait for the next appointment", Lucifer said joyful.

"Me too", Chloe said while she got back into her clothes.

They didn't let go of each other's hands until they reached Chloe's car.

"Well, I guess we should make it official", she said excited and nervously.

"We really should. Please don't tell Detective Douche without me, I want so bad to see the look on his face when he hears the news", Lucifer said trying not to laugh.

"Ugh, I hope he won't take the news too bad. When are we going to tell them?", she asked.

"I think we should take the advantage of Saturday and Sunday to tell everyone. Maze and Amenadiel tomorrow, Miss Lopez and Detective Douche the day after tomorrow. What do you think?", Lucifer said.

"Sounds good. Let's go home and rest for now", Chloe said and started the car's engine.

They both enjoyed the rest of the day sharing the news with Trixie and playing family games together.

Big days had yet to come for Lucifer and Chloe.


	11. And now two more know

On Saturday morning, Lucifer and Chloe agreed to meet Maze and Amenadiel at Linda's place. That way, Trixie will get to spend some time with Charlie, which now is already a toddler, and they would catch up with everything in peace.

"Monkey, go and change. We're leaving in 10 minutes", Chloe said loud.

"Okay, mommy", Trixie said from her room.

"Don't worry too much, my love. This day is all about my family probably making fun of me", Lucifer said while getting ready.

"Why would they make fun of you? I'm sure they'll just be a little worried and that's only because they care about you", Chloe reassured him.

"We'll see about that".

After a short time, they all got in the car, Chloe driving as always. She liked being in control of things, it was her way to feel powerful, that's why she never lets Lucifer drive. Plus, she wanted to drive as much as she could before she gets too big.

Not after a long time, they arrived at Linda's house, which already smelled like home-made food. Very thoughtful, Linda asked Chloe this morning what she wanted to eat for lunch, so there won't be any "accidents".

Immediately after Chloe parked the car, Trixie exited and ran to knock at the door.

"Ugh, why does she always has to be so energic?", Lucifer said a little bothered.

"That's how kids are, Lucifer. When they're little they're the most energic beings you'll ever see", Chloe said while smiling, "as they grow up, they start to become, well, like us. Adulthood isn't easy. That's one of the reasons of bringing a baby into your life. You want to feel that energy and joy again. You want to let yourself be childish without having people making false assumptions about you".

Lucifer really was speechless. The way Chloe talked about kids in general made his heart beat even harder for her. Now he saw another part of her, one that wished to act at least a little childish, but her responsabilities didn't let her.

The only thing that Lucifer said was "Understood", before they were greeted by Linda.

"Hi everyone, come in", she said happily and let them in. Of course, Linda knew already, but she managed to keep it a secret until now and she was very excited for everyone to finally know about their baby.

"Hi Linda, hi Amenadiel", Trixie said excited, "Maaazeee", she ran and hugged her, "I missed you".

"I missed you too, little human", she said. Maze was always busy with the bounty hunting, she didn't get to see Trixie very often as she used to.

While Trixie catched up with Maze, Amenadiel went to talk with Lucifer while Chloe and Linda were whispering to eachother about yesterday.

"Hello, Luci", Amenadiel said, "how've you been lately?"

"Amenadiel, hi", Lucifer said", well you can't even imagine. But I'm good. Actually, I'm happy", Lucifer said smiling while looking at Chloe.

"It's good to hear that brother", Amenadiel said.

"Anyway, how's little Charlie?", Lucifer asked.

Amenadiel was confused and surprised to hear that. Lucifer is never interested in kids, especially babies or toddlers , but he didn't get suspicious. "He's well, growing fast, but still no wings", he said a little disappointed, "but he has all of his life ahead of him, so I won't worry about his angel side yet".

"I'm sure he has an angel side brother, don't worry", Lucifer said and then went to Chloe and Linda.

"Lucifer! I'm grateful that your baby's healthy. Chloe told me everything about yesterday. And I'm proud of you", she said quietly.

"Thank you", Lucifer said and he took Chloe's hand, "before or after lunch?", he asked.

"After, I can't wait another moment. We need to eat", she said and helped Linda putting the food on the table.

As everyone gathered at the table, Chloe tried her best not to eat everything instantly.

"This food is delicious Linda, we love it", Chloe said but then realized she fucked up.

"We?", Maze asked confused.

"What Chloe meant to say is that we all love it", Linda said hopefully to save the situation.

"No offense Decker but how do you know I like the food? You're acting weird", Maze said suspiciously.

"Wait, Linda only referred to her as plural when she was..." and while saying that, Amenadiel realized. "No way", he said with big eyes.

"Congratulations brother, you figured it out", Lucifer said.

"Someone tell me what the Hell is happening", Maze said maybe too loud.

"Mommy is pregnant", Trixie said. Finally, someone had to do it.

Maze's face dropped hearing it. "What?", and then she started laughing, "I thought his day would never come. When Lucifer's irresponsibility let's someone pregnant".

"Maze that's not funny at all. Do you have any idea what this means, Luci?" Amenadiel said very serious.

"Yes, brother. The Devil's child, big deal. You had one too and I didn't make a big deal about it. Why's different now?", Lucifer said frustrated.

"Maybe we should talk in private", Amenadiel suggested, not wanting to make a scene in front of everybody.

"Amenadiel", Linda said looking into his eyes, "don't be upset, it's good news".

He sighed and went with Lucifer outside to continue the conversation.

"Luci, I don't want to be the one saying this but you having a baby is a bad idea. Every demon from Hell will try to take it away from you sooner or later. Maybe even Chloe too, you never know", Amenadiel said worried.

"And as much as I appreciate your concern brother, I promised to protect both of them. I'd sacrifice anything for them, brother", Lucifer said very convincing.

"And they'll have to pass through me first".

That was Maze's voice. She wanted to join them from the start, but she decided to see how the conversation progressed.

"Oh, Maze, it's nice for you to join us. Amenadiel was just saying how horrible the idea of my baby is", Lucifer said pissed off.

"Yeah, I heard. Ironically, you already have your son. So what if Lucifer's the Devil? That baby will have everyone's protection. Yours, mine and its own father, who is the Devil. That child will have more protection than the freakin' Pope", Maze said while intimidating Amenadiel.

"I know, Maze, but you can't watch a child every second of your life. I'm talking from experience here" Amenadiel said.

"And what do you suggest, brother?Because that child will come into this world even if you like it or not", Lucifer asked.

"You know it yourself where's the only place where that baby will be 100% safe for the rest of its life", Amenadiel said pretty quietly.

Hearing that, Lucifer felt like he was losing himself. He would never send his baby away, especially from the place he has been banned forever from.  
His eyes were becoming red and shiny, but before Lucifer had the chance to do something he'll regret, Maze called Chloe. Everybody knew she was the only one that could calm him down.

"Lucifer...it's okay", Chloe said and went to touch his shoulder. Seeing Lucifer calm down, she went back in the house to help Linda cleaning up the table.

Lucifer instantly returned to normal and said one last thing to Amenadiel before entering the house: "Brother, I thought you'll be the one more supportive, no offense Maze, but considering that you already have a son. And let's not forget that I protected him from being taken to Hell. So, you owe me at least a conflict-free day".

"Good job, Amenadiel. You know he's right", Maze said before following Lucifer into the house.

"Sorry ladies for that. I guess some angels never change", Lucifer said and went back next to Chloe, "how are you, my love?", Lucifer asked.

"I'm fine, Lucifer. I'm sure Amenadiel is just worried", Chloe said and caressed him.

"I really don't think worried is the right word, but let's just let it be. I don't want to ruin this day more that it already is", Lucifer said pretty sad.

"What are you talking about?This day was great, now Maze and Amenadiel know about our baby and that's why we came for in the first place", Chloe said.

"And Lucifer, don't think too much about what your stupid brother said to you. I'll protect that small thing like this one right here", Maze said while looking at Trixie , who was playing with Charlie in the living room.

"Thank you, Maze", Lucifer said. "And Doctor, please repair my brother, because right now I can't even look at him".

"Lucifer, he just needs some time to process all of this, like you needed", Linda said to him.

"Maybe you're right. And I now need some time too, so excuse me ladies", he said and went outside and flew away to the tallest building in L.A., where he let his anger towards his brother fade.

"He better didn't mean all of those things. After all I did for him, that's how he repays me? All I asked for was my brother's support when I needed it. But now I surely don't need it. Maze is enough and she was by my side since day one. I swear to Dad if he ever questions my child's safety again I'll kick his ass right back at You where he wanted to send my child".

After spending some time on the rooftop, it was already evening when he went back at Linda's.

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I promise I've calmed down", Lucifer said and went to kiss Chloe's cheek.

"Lucifer, you came back", Chloe said smiling, "Amenadiel has something to say to you".

"Bloody Hell", he thought.

"Luci...I'm sorry. As Chloe said, I'm worried, God, of course I am. This is the biggest news ever for both celestial and human worlds. But I shouldn't have doubt your ability to protect your own family. And if you let me, I'll be more that honored to protect this child too, as its uncle", Amenadiel said and tried to smile a little.

"Thank you, brother. It would've been easier if you said this from the start, but I guess not everything it's easy", Lucifer said.

As everyone was in peace with everyone, not much time flew by before Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie left and went home.

It was now night, and Chloe and Lucifer were in bed, again in each other's arms as always.

"Chloe...I'm sorry if this feels too overwhelming. As my brother said, this baby means a lot for both worlds, but as I promised, nothing will happen to our little creature", Lucifer said.

He loved nighttime, when he and Chloe had their privacy and they could share every little thought that was crossing their minds.

"I know Lucifer, that's why I said that Amenadiel was just worried. I've gone through this before and I understand him, even if I'm just a human. It can sometimes be overwhelming, but it's a baby we're talking about, it's normal", Chloe said.

"I love you", Lucifer said while admiring her in his mind.

"I love you too", Chloe said and kissed him.

"Tomorrow's another big day. Sleep well Detective, good night".

"Goodnight Lucifer".


	12. And now they all know

The following day, Lucifer and Chloe planned to have lunch with Ella and Dan at her place while Trixie was hanging out with her friends.

While getting the food done, Lucifer and Chloe had a little time for themselves, processing all of this all over again.

"Well, Detective, I guess after today the little creature will be known by everybody", Lucifer said.

But he wasn't sure what he was feeling. Of course, he was happy that they didn't have to worry about hiding it from everybody. But this also meant that everything's as real as it gets, that someday a little baby will depend on him every second of its life. New worries would replace the old ones and once again, Lucifer was scared of what the future will bring.

The question that bothers every single person at least once in their life:"Will I ever be good enough?" was now spinning in Lucifer's head.

"Yeah", Chloe said thoughtful, "it still feels like yesterday when I found out. And now here we are, almost eight weeks later, preparing to let everyone know that in less than 8 months, a little baby will live here too. Our baby".

It still felt so surreal for Chloe. All of this. That after more than twelve years, she was carrying a baby again. And not with Dan, who was her husband back then, but with Lucifer, who is the actual Devil and turned her world upside down. Even so, she loved that man more than anyone she ever knew. And if before all of this, she thought how different the two of them were, now with a baby coming into their life, both of them got to see hidden sides of eachother. She got to see how, in fact, family was all that mattered for Lucifer. How amazing that man could be around the people he loved.  
And honestly, she couldn't wait to share their love with this baby, even if it was unplanned.

"I know what you mean. Time flies really fast, it's sometimes overwhelming. Detective, there are so many months left until the baby will be here, but in the same time, 7-8 months come and go with a blink of an eye", Lucifer said and hugged Chloe from behind, "but for now, let's just focus on today".

"Right. Let's hope I won't say another <> when they still don't know. At least that I can do for Dan", Chloe said with a little giggle.

"For the record, I wouldn't mind. If he hurts you, I'll have another reason to get my revenge", Lucifer said.

"The good part is that Ella will probably spread all the joy in the universe", Chloe said.

"Right".

And right then, the doorbell rang, signalling that someone already arrived.

"Looks like somebody's too bored at home", Lucifer said as he said to open the door. Of course, it was Ella.

"Luce!Hiiii", she said and instantly hugged him.

Still not used to Ella's hugs, Lucifer just made an awkward face and closed the door behind them while she went to hug Chloe too.

"Chlo!It's so good to see you. To be honest, it was a big surprise that you guys asked me to come over and lunch together. And Dan too. How did you manage to convince Lucifer?", Ella asked curiously.

"Well, he didn't have a choice", Chloe said, "we have news and we decided to tell you over lunch".

"Wait?Both of you?", Ella asked and looked at both of them suspiciously. Then she looked at Chloe's hands, but to her dissapointement, she didn't see any ring.

"Yes, Miss Lopez, so you better save your energy for when Detective Douche arrives", Lucifer said while he set up the table.

"Wait wait! Tell me now! Come on guys, please", Ella said while going from Lucifer to Chloe repeatedly. But all she saw were just exchange of looks between the two of them until Lucifer nodded.

"Well, me and Lucifer are going to have a ba...", Chloe said but she was instantly interrupted by shocked-Ella.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OH MY GOOOODD YOU GUUUYYSS", she said hugged tight both of them and continued to be overexcited, "I can't believe the Deckerstar baby is happening. It's literally my dream come true".

"Please Miss Lopez stop screaming my Dad", Lucifer said a bit upset.

"You never stop being in character, do you?", Ella said."Decker, I need details about everything".

But right then, the doorbell rang again, letting everyone know that Dan arrived.

"Ella, calm down. Maybe I'll tell you more if you keep your calm until we tell Dan too", Chloe said and went to open the door.

"Fiiine", Ella said and helped Lucifer put the food on the table.

"Dan, hi. Come in", Chloe said with a little smile.

"Hi Chloe", he said and entered the house, "I see lunch is ready, sorry you had to wait for me".

"Well, let's eat, shall we?",Lucifer suggested and sat down next to Chloe.

The whole time, the atmosphere was a little tense. There were little awkward conversations here and there, but that was it. And let's not talk about Ella, who was staring at the plate while eating nervously.

When everybody was done, Lucifer almost thanked his Father for having a reason to leave the table. For the first time, he enjoyed washing the dishes.

Ella joined him and let Chloe and Dan talk in private.

"Let's eavsdrop", Ella said quietly.

"Good idea", Lucifer said .

Meanwhile Dan and Chloe went over to the balcony.

"Dan, I actually invited you and Ella over because me and Lucifer had to tell you something. But you know Ella...so we already told her", Chloe said and stopped for a bit.

"Chloe, it's okay. Tell me", Dan said.

"Well...as you know, me and Lucifer have spent a lot of time together, especially in the past couple of months. And Dan, you don't have to like Lucifer, but you have to accept that he's the man I love. So...me and him are going to have a baby" Chloe said and saw Dan's face drop.

"You what? A b...baby? He knocked you up?!", Dan said while freaking out.

"Dan! Don't put things this way, you have no right to judge me or him", Chloe said.

"No, Chloe. Are you hearing yourself? You having a baby with a man that doesn't care about anybody than himself? Who slept with the entire L.A. and owns a nightclub? I don't even recognize you anymore", Dan said disappointed.

"That's not true and you know that! Lucifer is a good man, he proved to me that he can be a good father and he loves and treats me right. I'm not asking for your blessing or anything, this is happening even if you like it or not. So act like an adult", Chloe said angry.

"Sure, I'm the bad guy here. You're crazy if you think that this will work out. And when you'll see that I'm right, don't come crying into my arms", Dan said but didn't get to continue.

"Now Detective Douche is too little for what you really are", Lucifer said pissed off, "you never speak like that to Chloe again or I swear you'll regret".

He tried so hard to keep calm and not let his red eyes appear and if it wasn't for Chloe, he could not have succeeded.

Dan actually started laughing: "Yeah, sure, have a baby with this guy. I'm done, see you tomorrow", and with that he left the house.

"Are you okay?" both Ella and Lucifer asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honestly, I knew this was going to happen. He just needs some time", Chloe said and went back inside.

Even so, Dan's reaction ruined her whole day. She hated him, because he never understood her when it came down to Lucifer. Now with all those hormones, a fight would always make her cry, which now was the case.

Seeing her like this made Lucifer's heart break. He went and hugged her tight, while she let go of all the tears.

"C'mon Decker! Dan is really a douche, don't let his reaction hurt you. He doesn't get to have an opinion on this and he's crazy if he thinks that you and Lucifer aren't perfect for eachother", Ella said trying to help.

"I know...thank you, Ella", Chloe said as she started to calm.

"Now these tears aren't worth it", she said as she grabbed a napkin and wiped them away. "Now, tell me about the baby, I'm sure it will make you feel better".

Still in Lucifer's arms, Chloe felt safe. It was the only place where she felt this safe and peaceful.

"Well, for now we know that it's healthy and its due date is 27th of December. With a little luck, it will be a Christmas' or a New Year's baby", she said and a smile came involuntary on her face.

While Chloe was saying all of this, Ella felt like the happiest person in the wold for them.

"I caaaan't waaaittt!! This is so exciting, I mean this baby has one of the best mix of genes ever. OMG I want to host the baby shower when it will be time to. I already have so many ideas", Ella said joyful.

"What the Hell is a baby shower?", Lucifer asked confused and both of them laughed.

"Oh but if we tell you, where's the fun?", Chloe said. "And let's not plan too much this soon. But when it's time, of course you can host the baby shower".

"Thank you thank you thank youuu", Ella said. "I should leave now. But again, I'm so happy for you".

And with that they said goodbye, now being Lucifer and Chloe alone.

"I guess now they all know", Lucifer said, "we did it, Detective".

"Yeah...", she leaned and kissed him, "we'll be great Lucifer. As this baby's parents...because we're incredible".

"I couldn't agree more", Lucifer said.

And with that, they both enjoyed the rest of their day together. Now that everybody knew, they had one less thing to worry about. Another week was about to start...


	13. What a way to finish the first trimester

After another four weeks, things started to return to normal. Dan apologised to Chloe for how he acted, but he still didn't talk much with Lucifer. New cases came and our favourite team solved them together.

Now it was time for the second appointment, which both Lucifer and Chloe were nervous but excited about. Seeing their little one again, who was not a dot anymore, was something they were both looking forward to.

So, in that Monday morning, they had to hurry up, because the appointment was at 8 a.m. and it was already 7 when they woke up.

"Come on Lucifer, I don't want to be late, you know how important this is", Chloe said while she was knocking the bathroom door.

"Detective calm down, you know I can fly you there in a couple of seconds. At least let me shower properly", Lucifer said desperately.

"And how you'll explain to dozens of people who will see you your wings?It's daylight. We'll take the car, so hurry up", Chloe said before she started to prepare breakfast.

"Yep, that's your daddy little one. He can be a total idiot sometimes, but I love him. And you will too, once you meet him. For now, let's just hope that he won't be the reason why I'll see you later than I'm supposed to", Chloe said to her baby.

"Detective, who are you talking to?", Lucifer asked confused. To Chloe's surprise, he was ready, all dressed up and everything.

"To the baby", Chloe said smiling, "I talk to it as often as I can".

"But why? The little creature can't understand a word you're saying and obviously can't answer to you", Lucifer said before he started to eat his breakfast.

"I know, but it makes me calm when I'm anxious. And I don't want the baby to feel alone, so I let it know that I'll always be here. You can talk to it too, if you want", Chloe said.

"No way I'm going to do that Detective. Let's just go and see that little creature", Lucifer said.

So, that's what they did. The same road, same emotions, same waiting room.

"I despise this part, Detective", Lucifer said impatiently.

"I do too, but that's how things work. It will be worth the wait, that's the most important thing to know", Chloe said while she was constantly rubbing her stomach.

After a while, a nurse said loudly "Chloe Decker!", which raised both of Lucifer's and Chloe's heart rate. As usual, they got up and followed the nurse into an examination room.

Now that a transabdominal ultrasound could be done, Chloe didn't have to change into a gown (to Lucifer's dissapointement).

"How're you feeling?Anxious to see the little creature again?", Chloe asked.

"Not at all Detective, it's just a tiny weird-shaped thing. I'm waiting for the day when I'll see some wings on that screen", Lucifer said.

"Some what??!", Chloe said shocked.

But she didn't get to continue, because Dr. Rivera entered their room with the same happy mood as always.

"Good morning Chloe, Mr. Morningstar. How are things going lately?", she asked.

"Hi Doctor. Pretty well actually, I've managed to keep under control the morning sickness and we've made it official to everybody", Chloe said smiling.

"I'm happy to hear that. Let's get started then. I want you to lift your shirt. I'm going to apply a cold gel on your belly", Dr. Rivera said while Chloe did as asked.

Feeling the sudden cold on her stomach made Chloe shiver a little, but as soon as the doctor placed the transducer on her stomach, the sound that filled the room warmed up Chloe's heart.

"The heartbeat it's getting stronger and stronger", the doctor said smiling, "and considering that it's almost the end of your first trimester, the risks of a miscarriage are very low".

While holding tight Lucifer's hand, Chloe couldn't be happier. Considering all the stress, worries, work and physical pain she went through the past 12 weeks, this baby was a strong one of a kind.

"That's wonderful to hear, Doctor", Lucifer said.

"And here is your baby", she said while pointing at a not-a-dot anymore baby, "It's about 6 cm long and I still put your due-date on 27th of December. Do you want a photo of it?".

"Of course", Chloe said smiling, still looking at her baby.

"It's really you. You've grown so much, it's almost starting to show up. I'm very proud of you and thank you for easing my morning sickness. You're my little angel and I love you. Thank you for making my life I don't even know how many times better", she thought.

After everything was done and they received the photo of the baby, Chloe and Lucifer went to the precinct. But they already had the best start possible of the week.

On their way, Chloe was informed about a new case, so she drove directly to the crime scene.

There, in a shop's broken window, a woman had been shot in her head and was put as a mannequin.

"Definitely not the shopping she was expecting", Lucifer said as they got close to the body.

"Nope, poor woman didn't know what was going to happen to her", Ella said while taking photos.

"The question is: why bother to put the victim in this position?", Chloe said while analyzing the whole scene."It doesn't fit in a crime of passion. One single bullet fired in the head means the killer can control himself. He doesn't let his emotions guide him and clearly he wanted to send a message. But what message?"

"Detective, from what I see here, the killer clearly knew the victim, because if he didn't, he would not have bothered making her a mannequin. He punished her for something. Or maybe it was just wrong place, wrong time", Lucifer said.

"Look who's a detective now", Ella said.

"Surprisingly, I think you're right. But we still need to talk to who found the victim. Then we can talk to her family and hope to find out about possible enemies", Chloe said.

"That guy over there it's the owner of the store. He is the one who found her and immediately called the police. Also, based on what I see, I predict the time of death around 7-9 a.m." Ella said while pointing to the man.

"Thank you, Ella", Chloe said and went to talk with the man and Lucifer followed her.

"Detective Decker, L.A.P.D. Can you tell us exactly what happened this morning?", Chloe asked.

"I'm Morgan Bowell. This morning, like all the others, I was coming to open my store, but when I arrived, that woman was right there, dead and placed on a chair like some doll. And then I called the police. It's horrible what happened", the man said.

"So, where were you between 7 and 9 a.m. today?", Chloe asked.

"At home, preparing to take my kids to school. You can ask them", said Morgan.

Checking his alibi, Chloe thanked the man and then tried to reach the victim's family. They didn't get much useful information until a friend of the victim told them that she also had a boyfriend. While interrogating him, he also had a checked alibi. Another dead end that bothered Chloe's mind for days. She decided to see again the crime scene, hoping she would find a new lead. And, of course, Lucifer came with her.

"So, we still don't know the reason why the victim was at this early hour here. She knew most of the stores were closed", Chloe said.

"Maybe she just wanted to take a look inside out of curiosity, who knows", Lucifer said.

"Maybe. And then, a man shots her in the head. We still don't know if it was a stranger or not, because we spoke to everyone related to her and nobody seemed suspect", Chloe said.

They went in the store and, by their surprise, Morgan was there, even if he wasn't supposed to be.

"What are you doing here Mr. Bowell?", Chloe asked while she slowly put her hand on the gun.

"Oh, nothing really, just came by to take something I forgot a few days ago", he said while trying to pass the two of them.

"And what exactly were you looking for?", Lucifer asked.

"Oh, you want to know?", the man said and suddenly pointed a gun at them, "the murder weapon of course. I was very surprised that you didn't find it, I guess the police is really stupid. If you try to reach your gun, you're dead. Hands in the air both of you".

Chloe instinctively put one hand on her stomach, trying to protect her baby while her heart was exploding. Lucifer immediately went in front of her as a Devil-shield, but she knew he was as vulnerable as her.

"Oh, what a gentleman, protecting the lady", the man said.

"Why?", Chloe asked, "why did you kill that woman?".

"It was just wrong place and wrong time. I wanted to make my store famous and she was there. An opportunity to make an unique murder", he said and started to laugh. "Now move next to her before I kill you", the man said to Lucifer.

"No!", Lucifer said, "I'm not moving".

"Your choice", the man said and shooted very close to his head, "I'm not saying it twice".

"Lucifer", Chloe said very scared, "just listen to him".

"I said no", and with that he made his wings appear, making a shield for Chloe once again.

But right before, the man actually shot her in the abdomen. The rest of the bullets were stopped by Lucifer's wings.

"No, no, no, no", Lucifer said as he was holding Chloe tight.

Right after the gunshots stopped, Lucifer almost beated Morgan to death. But he had to return to Chloe.

"Chloe...", Lucifer said while tears were forming in his eyes.

But she was fine. She couldn't explain how. She felt the bullet and the pain that came with it, but there was no wound, no blood.

"Lucifer...look", she said and showed him the bullet in her hand.

"How is this possible? Are you invulnerable?", Lucifer asked confused.

"I....I think I am", she said while looking again at her stomach, "the baby protected me".

And in that moment, Lucifer hugged her and he felt like he couldn't break it. This day started so well and ended up the opposite. Even if he was vulnerable, the Devil, but not Chloe, gave him a really weird feeling. But on the other hand, this confirmed how powerful this baby already is and the fact that Chloe wasn't able to get physically hurt by any weapon made him feel a lot better.

"I guess having a celestial baby isn't that bad after all", he said.

After their little moment, Morgan was arrested and then they went back home. Both exhausted, they went straight in bed, thankful that they were safe after this day.

*to be continued*

After another four weeks, things started to return to normal. Dan apologized to Chloe for how he acted, but he still didn't talk much with Lucifer. New cases came and our favorite team solved them together.

Now it was time for the second appointment, which both Lucifer and Chloe were nervous but excited about. Seeing their little one again, who was not a dot anymore, was something they were both looking forward to.

So, in that Monday morning, they had to hurry up, because the appointment was at 8 a.m. and it was already 7 when they woke up.

"Come on Lucifer, I don't want to be late, you know how important this is", Chloe said while she was knocking the bathroom door.

"Detective calm down, you know I can fly you there in a couple of seconds. At least let me shower properly", Lucifer said desperately.

"And how you'll explain to dozens of people who will see you your wings? It's daylight. We'll take the car, so hurry up", Chloe said before she started to prepare breakfast.

"Yep, that's your daddy little one. He can be a total idiot sometimes, but I love him. And you will too, once you meet him. For now, let's just hope that he won't be the reason why I'll see you later than I'm supposed to", Chloe said to her baby.

"Detective, who are you talking to?", Lucifer asked confused. To Chloe's surprise, he was ready, all dressed up and everything.

"To the baby", Chloe said smiling, "I talk to it as often as I can".

"But why? The little creature can't understand a word you're saying and obviously can't answer to you", Lucifer said before he started to eat his breakfast.

"I know, but it makes me calm when I'm anxious. And I don't want the baby to feel alone, so I let it know that I'll always be here. You can talk to it too, if you want", Chloe said.

"No way I'm going to do that Detective. Let's just go and see that little creature", Lucifer said.

So, that's what they did. The same road, same emotions, same waiting room.

"I despise this part, Detective", Lucifer said impatiently.

"I do too, but that's how things work. It will be worth the wait, that's the most important thing to know", Chloe said while she was constantly rubbing her stomach.

After a while, a nurse said loudly "Chloe Decker!", which raised both of Lucifer's and Chloe's heart rate. As usual, they got up and followed the nurse into an examination room.

Now that a transabdominal ultrasound could be done, Chloe didn't have to change into a gown (to Lucifer's disappointment).

"How're you feeling? Anxious to see the little creature again?", Chloe asked.

"Not at all Detective, it's just a tiny weird-shaped thing. I'm waiting for the day when I'll see some wings on that screen", Lucifer said.

"Some what??!", Chloe said shocked.

But she didn't get to continue, because Dr. Rivera entered their room with the same happy mood as always.

"Good morning Chloe, Mr. Morningstar. How are things going lately?", she asked.

"Hi Doctor. Pretty well actually, I've managed to keep under control the morning sickness and we've made it official to everybody", Chloe said smiling.

"I'm happy to hear that. Let's get started then. I want you to lift your shirt. I'm going to apply a cold gel on your belly", Dr. Rivera said while Chloe did as asked.

Feeling the sudden cold on her stomach made Chloe shiver a little, but as soon as the doctor placed the transducer on her stomach, the sound that filled the room warmed up Chloe's heart.

"The heartbeat it's getting stronger and stronger", the doctor said smiling, "and considering that it's almost the end of your first trimester, the risks of a miscarriage are very low".

While holding tight Lucifer's hand, Chloe couldn't be happier. Considering all the stress, worries, work and physical pain she went through the past 12 weeks, this baby was a strong one of a kind.

"That's wonderful to hear, Doctor", Lucifer said.

"And here is your baby", she said while pointing at a not-a-dot anymore baby, "It's about 6 cm long and I still put your due-date on 27th of December. Do you want a photo of it?".

"Of course", Chloe said smiling, still looking at her baby.

"It's really you. You've grown so much, it's almost starting to show up. I'm very proud of you and thank you for easing my morning sickness. You're my little angel and I love you. Thank you for making my life I don't even know how many times better", she thought.

After everything was done and they received the photo of the baby, Chloe and Lucifer went to the precinct. But they already had the best start possible of the week.

On their way, Chloe was informed about a new case, so she drove directly to the crime scene.

There, in a shop's broken window, a woman had been shot in her head and was put as a mannequin.

"Definitely not the shopping she was expecting", Lucifer said as they got close to the body.

"Nope, poor woman didn't know what was going to happen to her", Ella said while taking photos.

"The question is: why bother to put the victim in this position?", Chloe said while analyzing the whole scene. "It doesn't fit in a crime of passion. One single bullet fired in the head means the killer can control himself. He doesn't let his emotions guide him and clearly he wanted to send a message. But what message?"

"Detective, from what I see here, the killer clearly knew the victim, because if he didn't, he would not have bothered making her a mannequin. He punished her for something. Or maybe it was just wrong place, wrong time", Lucifer said.

"Look who's a detective now", Ella said.

"Surprisingly, I think you're right. But we still need to talk to who found the victim. Then we can talk to her family and hope to find out about possible enemies", Chloe said.

"That guy over there it's the owner of the store. He is the one who found her and immediately called the police. Also, based on what I see, I predict the time of death around 7-9 a.m." Ella said while pointing to the man.

"Thank you, Ella", Chloe said and went to talk with the man and Lucifer followed her.

"Detective Decker, L.A.P.D. Can you tell us exactly what happened this morning?", Chloe asked.

"I'm Morgan Bowell. This morning, like all the others, I was coming to open my store, but when I arrived, that woman was right there, dead and placed on a chair like some doll. And then I called the police. It's horrible what happened", the man said.

"So, where were you between 7 and 9 a.m. today?", Chloe asked.

"At home, preparing to take my kids to school. You can ask them", said Morgan.

Checking his alibi, Chloe thanked the man and then tried to reach the victim's family. They didn't get much useful information until a friend of the victim told them that she also had a boyfriend. While interrogating him, he also had a checked alibi. Another dead end that bothered Chloe's mind for days. She decided to see again the crime scene, hoping she would find a new lead. And, of course, Lucifer came with her.

"So, we still don't know the reason why the victim was at this early hour here. She knew most of the stores were closed", Chloe said.

"Maybe she just wanted to take a look inside out of curiosity, who knows", Lucifer said.

"Maybe. And then, a man shots her in the head. We still don't know if it was a stranger or not, because we spoke to everyone related to her and nobody seemed suspect", Chloe said.

They went in the store and, by their surprise, Morgan was there, even if he wasn't supposed to be.

"What are you doing here Mr. Bowell?", Chloe asked while she slowly put her hand on the gun.

"Oh, nothing really, just came by to take something I forgot a few days ago", he said while trying to pass the two of them.

"And what exactly were you looking for?", Lucifer asked.

"Oh, you want to know?", the man said and suddenly pointed a gun at them, "the murder weapon of course. I was very surprised that you didn't find it, I guess the police is really stupid. If you try to reach your gun, you're dead. Hands in the air both of you".

Chloe instinctively put one hand on her stomach, trying to protect her baby while her heart was exploding. Lucifer immediately went in front of her as a Devil-shield, but she knew he was as vulnerable as her.

"Oh, what a gentleman, protecting the lady", the man said.

"Why?", Chloe asked, "why did you kill that woman?".

"It was just wrong place and wrong time. I wanted to make my store famous and she was there. An opportunity to make an unique murder", he said and started to laugh. "Now move next to her before I kill you", the man said to Lucifer.

"No!", Lucifer said, "I'm not moving".

"Your choice", the man said and shooted very close to his head, "I'm not saying it twice".

"Lucifer", Chloe said very scared, "just listen to him".

"I said no", and with that he made his wings appear, making a shield for Chloe once again.

But right before, the man actually shot her in the abdomen. The rest of the bullets were stopped by Lucifer's wings.

"No, no, no, no", Lucifer said as he was holding Chloe tight.

Right after the gunshots stopped, Lucifer almost beated Morgan to death. But he had to return to Chloe.

"Chloe...", Lucifer said while tears were forming in his eyes.

But she was fine. She couldn't explain how. She felt the bullet and the pain that came with it, but there was no wound, no blood.

"Lucifer...look", she said and showed him the bullet in her hand.

"How is this possible? Are you invulnerable?", Lucifer asked confused.

"I....I think I am", she said while looking again at her stomach, "the baby protected me".

And in that moment, Lucifer hugged her and he felt like he couldn't break it. This day started so well and ended up the opposite. Even if he was vulnerable, the Devil, but not Chloe, gave him a really weird feeling. But on the other hand, this confirmed how powerful this baby already is and the fact that Chloe wasn't able to get physically hurt by any weapon made him feel a lot better.

"I guess having a celestial baby isn't that bad after all", he said.

After their little moment, Morgan was arrested and then they went back home. Both exhausted, they went straight in bed, thankful that they were safe after this day.

*to be continued*


	14. Angel talk and upgrades

Crashing into Lucifer's arms, Chloe couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Her baby really protected her from the gunshot. Being invulnerable helped her worry less about her safety when she was working, but this also confirmed that her baby had a powerful angel side that would make a great target to the demons from Hell. Or maybe even God.

Exhausted from the day and the thoughts that were attacking her, Chloe fell deeply asleep.  
************************************  
She was again at the crime scene. Alone. It was silent, no people walking by. Chloe entered the store again, scared that she will experience the gunshot again. But it wasn't the case now.

Morgan showed up again. "It's good to see you again, Detective, now that there's no-one here to protect you". And before she could say anything, the man shot to her.

Once again, the bullet didn't hurt her. But this time, it wasn't because she was invulnerable. The same little girl from her first dream came with her splendid white wings between Chloe and the bullet, so it would hit one or her wings.

"There's always someone to protect her", the little girl said before Chloe shoot Morgan for the second time. And without even realising, he was gone.

"Mommy!", the little girl exclaimed and hugged her, "are you okay?".

"Yes...I'm okay", Chloe said a little shocked, "are you okay? Your wing is bleeding".

"It's nothing, it will heal. I'm glad that you're okay, that's all that matters", she said, "I want you to know that I will always protect you".  
************************************  
And right in that moment Chloe woke up. She had so many questions for the little girl and now she was convinced that the baby was communicating with her through her dreams.

"And I will always protect you", Chloe said quietly while rubbing her stomach.

It was 7 a.m., but Chloe took that Tuesday off (considering what happened), and she still couldn't manage to fall asleep again. So she just stayed there, watching Lucifer sleeping peacefully. He looked like an angel, with his beautiful dark hair, soft face and hidden dimples that she loved so much. She leaned and kissed him on his cheek, then she got up and took a long bath.

"Hi there, my little baby. I...I just wanted to thank you, you know, for yesterday. You really are my guardian angel and even though I'm no celestial being, I will do everything I can to protect you....As your daddy said to me more than once, you're special and I'll have to learn so much from you", Chloe said to her baby. Even though she was convinced it's a girl, she had that one dream with a boy that was still haunting her mind.

While she was in the bathroom, Lucifer woke up due to her absence. The first thing that he felt was panic. But as soon as he heard the shower, he sighed relieved. He owed the world to his baby for protecting the love of his life.

When she went to prepare breakfast, Lucifer came and hugged her from behind, for the first time putting one of his hands on her tummy.

"Good morning, my loves. How are you feeling?", Lucifer asked while he placed kisses on her cheek and down on the neck.

"Mhm we're good", Chloe said smiling, "we had a little talk during the night until now".

"If this is one of your talks when you just say things and that's it, then I'm not interested", Lucifer said before he went to take a bath himself.

"Actually the baby responds, but in a different way", Chloe said loudly.

And hearing that, Lucifer took the fastest bath of his life. Then, he made his appearance in his black tuxedo. "Tell me everything".

"Well, I started having this very realistic dreams of our baby since the 7th week. In the first one I saw you with a little girl and you were teaching her how to fly. And Lucifer, she looked just like us and she was so beautiful. You both told me that I had wings since I was pregnant with her, but ", she tried unsuccessfully to make some wings appear, "that's not the case. For now, no wings. And I would not have paid this much attention to it if I didn't have another dream last night with the same little girl. I was at the crime scene again and Mr. Bowell told me that nobody was there to protect me. Then he pulled the trigger, but the little girl appeared from nowhere and stopped the bullet with her wing. And if this wasn't enough, she told me that she'll always protect me. The same night I found out I'm actually invulnerable!", Chloe said.

"So you're telling me that our baby communicates with you through dreams and it always was a girl?", Lucifer asked confused.

"Well, the only time I've dreamt a boy I told you about it. That nightmare when the demons took him away from us. But since I stopped worrying about it, I didn't have any nightmares", Chloe said.

"So a boy is still possible", Lucifer said happily.

"Aren't you even a bit amazed by what I'm saying here? How our baby speaks to me? And you said it doesn't respond to what I say", Chloe said proudly.

"I am, Detective, but how are you sure that they aren't just some dreams your mind creates to trick you? You heard Dr. Rivera, the little creature is 6 cm long. Do you expect it to be so advanced that it creates dreams?", Lucifer asked unconvinced.

"I don't know...maybe you're right. But until there's no actual proof that you're right, I'll continue to believe in what I said", Chloe said as she finished breakfast.

"Dream or not Detective, we both know the little creature is making you invulnerable. So, how does it feel to have an ability that even the Devil doesn't have around you?", Lucifer asked while he still held her close to him.

Chloe chuckled, "It's actually pretty cool. But I still feel the pain, but thankfully there's no wound".

"Odd. I suppose as the baby will grow you'll have total invulnerability", Lucifer said and suddenly he started smiling.

"What?", Chloe asked.

"I remember when I first found out you made me vulnerable. I put Maze to throw all kind of knives at me and nothing would hurt me. But when you came to the penthouse I bled from hitting my toes in the Italian marble stairs", he said.

Hearing the little story from the beginning of their partnership made Chloe laugh. "I know it surely wasn't funny back then, but it's hilarious".

"It really wasn't, but I'm happy this makes you laugh. I missed hearing it", Lucifer said held her hands.

And they stood like that, smiling and looking in each other's eyes, Lucifer thinking once again how amazing, special, brave, smart, wonderful, heaven-sent, glowing and beautiful Chloe is and Chloe thinking how selfless, funny, wonderful, devoted Lucifer is and how in love she's with him.

"I love you", they said in the exact same time before they kissed passionately.

She loved him so much that she realized she wanted to spend every minute of her life with him. She wanted to share all of her dreams with him, to laugh and cry together, to be partners forever. For now, she wanted him to move in with her, but she had to ask Trixie first, who was at school now, but was staying at Dan's for the whole week. She couldn't wait that much.

They spent the rest of the day together, but as soon as Trixie finished today's classes, Chloe went to see her before Dan arrives.

"Mommy!", Trixie exclaimed and hugged her, "what are you doing here?", she asked a little confused.

"Well, I had something very important to ask you before daddy arrives", Chloe said nervously.

"Ask away", Trixie said.

"Well...what do you think about Lucifer moving in with us?", Chloe asked while she started to bite her nails.

"THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!", Trixie exclaimed, "we could play so many games if he lives with us. And mommy, Lucifer makes you really happy, therefore he makes me happy too".

"Oh monkey, I'm thrilled to hear this", Chloe said and hugged her, "I am so lucky to have you as my daughter, I love you".

"I love you too, mommy", Trixie said smiling.

Having her daughter's blessing was all that mattered. She went back home to Lucifer with the widest smile on her face.

"Detective, you're back!", he said and kissed her, "what happened that made you so smiley all of a sudden?"

"Let's just say that I realized that I'm ready for the next step of our relationship. Now I just wish you are", Chloe said feeling anxious again.

"Detective , what do you mean?", Lucifer asked.

"Do you want to move in with me?", she asked with the classic puppy eyes.

Lucifer really didn't expect that. But, how could he say no? She's the woman he loves and wants to spend the eternity with and she has been the one from the start.

"It will be my pleasure", Lucifer said happily and Chloe jumped in his arms from the excitement.

"I'm so happy you said yes", she said while caressing his head.

Now everything was getting more and more real and they were both looking forward to living together and see each other from the moment they wake up until they fall asleep in each other's arms again.


	15. All hands on Deckerstar

*warning little smut scene*

Chloe's living room was almost full of different types of boxes, ones even taller than her.

"What the Hell did you put in this one?", Chloe said pointing to it.

"Relax my love it's just my toy collection", he said smirking.

"Oh", Chloe said and started smiling, "well Trixie's away this week, mind if we unpack this first?".

"Not at all", he said while grabbing from the box things Chloe never imagined they existed.

Soon enough they were making out between the beige boxes, remaining almost breathless as they couldn't get enough of each other.

"Lucifer...", she gasped, tilting her neck to the side and allowing him access.

Lucifer took advantage of this opening and placed wet kisses on her neck as she was slowly moaning in pleasure.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?", Lucifer asked quietly in her ear.

Hearing that, Chloe jumped in his arms and put her legs around his waist. He held her tight and walked upstairs to the bed.

"Oh Lucifer, do whatever you want with me. Now", she said looking lustful into his eyes.

In a few moments, the room was filled with moans that even the walls couldn't stop their way outside the house. Lucifer really knew his way to fulfill all of Chloe's desires and she aswell amazed even the Devil. After some time when they both enjoyed themselves to the fullest, they stared at the ceiling while gasping for some air.

"That was...incredible", they said in the same time.

Then Lucifer came closer to her and admired her beautiful delicate face, soft lips and shiny blue eyes. "How are you feeling?", he asked smiling.

"Never been better", she said while caressing his cheek.

"Pleased to hear that. Why don't you remain here and relax? I'll continue the unpacking" he said and kissed her cheek.

"But I don't want to be in bed alone, I prefer watching you putting your stuff into our home while I prepare ourselves something for lunch", Chloe said while she slowly got up but her legs were still hurting.

"Then come here darling", he said and took her bridal style downstairs which made Chloe giggle.

Lucifer continued to unpack and finished pretty late, outside was already dark. And even if he could've used a hand, Lucifer didn't let Chloe do the slightest effort. When he was done, the place had a bit of his personality. He took a step behind to admire the living room and he smiled at the thought that he really was living with the love of his life.

"I see you're all done here", Chloe said smiling.

"Yes indeed", Lucifer said while he went and hugged Chloe from behind, taking both of her hands into his an placing them on her stomach, "and the best part is that I get to see you before I go to sleep and when I wake up. And when the little creature grows a little, it will come smiling in our bed and see both of its parents who'll greet him or her with pure joy".

Imagining this cute little moment in her head, Chloe couldn't stop smiling. "That sounds...amazing. Lucifer, I can't wait for moments like that, but for now the best part is that I get to spend every moment of my life with you. We're a family".

"A family that I'll always love and protect no matter what", Lucifer said before he turned Chloe around and kissed her.

A few more hours that they spent together have passed and they went in their bedroom and cuddled until they fell asleep.

************************************

After a dreamless night, Chloe woke up happier than ever. The first thing she saw was Lucifer still sleeping besides her. So, she slowly got up and went to the bathroom, but not even after a couple of minutes, she went running back in bed.

"Lucifer!", she said and started poking him, "wake up".

After many yawns, he managed to wake up. "Detective what did you dream that gave you the energy of a 9 year-old? Was it about me?", he asked.

"No, you silly. Look!", she said and revealed her abdomen, which wasn't that flat anymore, "I'm starting to show! I know it's not that visible but...it's a tiny bump".

Chloe was grinning widely while she placed one of Lucifer's hands on her lower abdomen. Their little creature was growing so fast already.

"Amazing", Lucifer said while looking at the bump, " Chloe...can you lay down for a moment?".

"Sure", Chloe said a little confused, especially because he said her name, but she did as asked.

And while she laying in bed, Lucifer lifted up her shirt, revealing her small bump again. "Well, I don't really know how to do this, but here we go", Lucifer said pretty anxious while he got closer to it, "Hi there, little creature. I'm new at this so I don't know what exactly I should say. Not that you'll understand anything but still...", he paused for a moment. "I wanted you to know that I love you very much, you and your mother own my heart. You both made me the best version of myself and I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you for that. I don't know what I did to deserve both of you, but I'll spend all my life trying to make you as happy as you made me. I hope I'll be able to be the father I didn't get to have and I'll never abandon you. And I wanted to thank you for protecting your mother, it was very altruistic. You and me will make a great team one day. I'll teach you how to fly, use your unique mojo and, maybe one day, you'll get to fly to Heaven and see both of your grandfathers. But I'll tell you from now that dear old Dad will probably not answer to you the first time, so you have to be patient with Him. Good thing your other grandfather isn't the Creator of all things, therefore you'll spend more time with him. I'm sorry that I won't get to be there with you, but that's not where I belong anymore and that's okay, because you and Chloe are my Heaven...anyway, thank you for existing, little creature", he said and kissed Chloe's belly.

Listening to all of this, Chloe felt so many emotions, but the last part made her feel really bad for Lucifer. He is a good man, he never lies, never breaks promises, he's willing to sacrifice himself for the people he loves. In one word, he's incredible. And he didn't deserve to be banished from the place where he truly belongs.

"Lucifer...what you said touched my heart, it was very emotional", she said while looking up so tears won't escape from her eyes.

"Detective, why are you tearing?", Lucifer said confused.

"Just...shut up", Chloe said and hugged him so tight that she didn't ever want to let him go.

She was also very proud of him. He embraced fatherhood and never left her alone, as he promised. He was there by her side. Always.

She also couldn't wait to see her little angel in Lucifer's arms, it was the perfect picture she always had in mind before she would fall asleep.

But for now, at 13 weeks, Chloe will never forget the words Lucifer said to their baby in the day her belly started to show.


	16. Game night

Sunday always meant game night, as a "celebration" that Trixie was staying with Chloe that week. Now that Lucifer was officially living there too, he wanted to make something special for the ladies. He didn't really want to admit, but he was a little nervous about Trixie, he wanted her to be happy with him.

So, in that day, Lucifer spent it all in the penthouse preparing a perfect night. He even ordered the biggest chocolate cake he could find in that short amount of time. Chloe shouldn't complain about it very much, after all the little creature loves chocolate.

So, while Chloe went to pick up Trixie from Dan, Lucifer prepared a whole playlist, fluffed the pillows and then he poured himself a drink. Entertaining an offspring wasn't something he'd usually do on a Sunday night, but a change doesn't hurt anyone, especially an expecting Devil.

Then he went at the piano. He sat there, with the glass in his hand and he remembered the old times. When he would spend every night with different humans and had no worry at all, except staying as far as he could from Hell.

But now, all he could think about was his family. Chloe was the only one he wanted to be with for his entire life and he still found that fascinating. This extremely strong emotion, love, was growing everyday for her.

He was lost in his thoughts while he was playing the piano, the only thing that he truly missed this entire time. But very soon, the elevator's doors opened.

"Lucifeerr!", Trixie exclaimed and went to hug him.

"Hi...", he said and hugged her back, "and hello my love", he said smiling to Chloe.

"Hi Lucifer", she said and leaned to kiss him.

"Okay enough of this, let's play Monopoly", Trixie said and jumped on the pillows on the ground while she placed the game on the glass table.

"Well, some of you may die, but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to take", Lucifer said serious.

"We're just playing monopoly...?", Chloe said confused.

"No Detective you don't understand. This mind game is about the rich and poor and I'll not become poor because of your offspring. So, how hard can it be? I'll become rich in no time", Lucifer said and joined the table.

"Well then, here you go", Trixie said and handed him 1500 monopoly cash, "that's all the money you have".

"Are you kidding me? I can't do anything with 1500$ in real life", Lucifer said desperately.

"I won't even try to argue about that", Chloe said while setting up the game, "you know what? You're the shoe tonight".

"Well then, I'll just pretend it's Gucci", Lucifer said and placed himself at the start.

The game went well, ignoring the fact that Lucifer said "Bloody Hell" for more than fifty times and that Trixie and Chloe secretly teamed up to make Lucifer poor for once in his life.

"I'm done, I'm never playing this again in my entire life. It makes no bloody sense, I am a good civilian , I pay my taxes and I still go to jail while you expand your businesses", Lucifer said in exasperation once Trixie won the game after she took all of his properties.

"You're just ashamed that you lost so fast in front of a 12 year-old girl", Trixie said laughing.

"Be careful of what words you use offspring, because I have some chocolate cake that I may or may not share with you", Lucifer said proudly.

"That's just rude. It's not my fault that you haven't heard about saving money", Trixie said.

"Well it's not my fault either that I'm wealthy in real life. You should be thankful of that actually because...", Lucifer said before he brought from the bar a chocolate cake with four floors, "this is for you, my ladies".

"THAT'S THE BIGGEST CHOCOLATE CAKE I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE ", Trixie said excited.

"Whoa Lucifer don't you think it's too much for 3 people"?, Chloe asked.

"But we're four people, Detective. There's even a saying, you know, ? I'm sure you'll enjoy this", Lucifer said and prepared three plates and spoons.

"Can I slice it?", Trixie asked.

"Of course, come here", he said and when she came, he put his hand on her and guided her hand that was holding the knife in the cake.

That image made Chloe smile. Seeing Trixie getting along with Lucifer and even having their little moments filled her heart with happiness. She really couldn't wait to raise a baby with Lucifer, even if it will be the biggest challange of their lives.

Soon, all three plates were filled with a big slice of chocolate cake.

"Ladies first" , Lucifer said and took their plates to the table, leaving his at the bar.

While Trixie was enjoying the chocolate flavor, Chloe was eating it as fast as she could.

"Slow down Detective. There's plenty of cake left", Lucifer said worried.

"Okay okay, but please give me another piece, it's really good", Chloe said.

"Here, have mine", Lucifer said and handed her his plate, which was untouched, "I'm not actually hungry, I ordered it especially for you".

"Aww that's so sweet", Chloe said and then she started eating.

After both Chloe and Trixie were done eating chocolate cake, it was already bedtime. Lucifer prepared his bed so Trixie and Chloe could sleep there while he was going go sleep on the couch. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make once a week.

"Monkey, why don't you go and change into your pajamas? They're in your backpack", Chloe said to Trixie.

When the little one left, Lucifer grabbed Chloe's hand and went to the balcony, their favorite place.

"You were perfect tonight", Chloe said smiling, "I appreciate that you're doing this for us, I mean...I'm sure the Devil could've done something more interesting than this in a Sunday night".

"But Detective, you're my family, there's nothing else I'd rather do than spend time with you. It's better like this, if I'm getting used to things like game nights and Taco Tuesdays I'll feel more prepared for the little creature. I don't want to let it down", Lucifer said while looking at the beautiful sky filled with stars.

"Lucifer, if there's one thing I'm sure about is that you won't ever let down our baby", she said and kissed him.

"Thank you, Detective", he said and one more time.

Then a voice surrounded the penthouse. "Mommy, I'm ready", Trixie said loudly.

"Well then, you go Detective, good night".

"Good night", she said before joining Trixie in Lucifer's bed.

Soon, Lucifer made himself as comfortable as he could on that couch, but the thing he was thankful for was that there was no door between his bedroom and living room.

While looking at the ceiling, Lucifer was listening at Chloe's bedtime story for Trixie and he, once more, couldn't stop smiling at the thought that she is the most amazing woman he had ever seen. And she was his girlfriend.

Soon enough, he fell asleep, never getting to know the end of the story.


	17. Let's talk names

In a couple of weeks, Chloe already hit her 16th week of pregnancy which meant baby kicks would start soon. She was also enjoying her total invulnerability, as Lucifer said it would happen as the baby grows.

Her baby bump was now visible to everyone, but Chloe chose to wear large clothes so nobody could see it. Still, Ella would always ask her to show her belly while she was getting too overexcited about it. And one day, Ella planted the idea in Chloe's head: "You should totally discuss baby names! You know, until you get to know if it's a boy or a girl. It's funnier to see what's in both of your minds when you don't know the gender", she said.

"Fine, but just so you know, I'll do it so you'll leave me alone", Chloe said.

"Right. And one more thing. Can I PLEASE host your gender-reveal party?", Ella asked.

"I haven't talked about this with Lucifer yet, but I'm sure he will not host it. But are you sure you'll be able to not tell everybody the gender until we find out?", Chloe asked cautiously.

"Good point. But I still want to prepare everything. I'm sure there's someone better to keep it a secret", Ella said.

"Yeah...well, thank you for doing this Ella, it means a lot", Chloe said smiling.

"Are you kidding?It's the Deckerstar baby, I'd do anything", Ella said.

"Please stop saying that, it's...weird", Chloe said and recieved just a "fine" from Ella before they went back to work.

On a casual night that Chloe and Lucifer were spending at Lux, taking advantage of the fact that Trixie was staying at Dan, Chloe thought it would be a great time to start the conversation Ella suggested.

They were both standing at the piano, Lucifer playing Chloe's favourite song while they were both singing, even if Chloe hated how she sounded. After they finished the song, he leaned and gently kissed her.

"Any other song that you want to torture me with?", Lucifer asked.

"Actually, I have something else in mind. That we actually can't avoid", Chloe said and started walking around the room.

"Sure, my love, what's on your mind?", Lucifer asked.

"Well...I thought we should discuss baby names", she said hopeful that he won't freak out.

"Names? Isn't it a little bit too soon?", Lucifer asked confused.

"Well, considering that we'll be able to know the baby's gender in two weeks, I think we should have some ideas from now", she said.

"Two weeks?! Detective why haven't you told me sooner?", he said freaked out.

"I'm sorry", she said and got closer to him, "hey, it's okay. We can talk about names another time, when you're ready".

"It's not that...It's just...I can't believe how fast time flies. We're almost halfway through, it's incredible, the little creature will be here sooner than we think", Lucifer said while he caressed her cheek.

"I know, that idea can be overwhelming sometimes, but it's also exciting. So, do you have any name in your mind?", she asked curiously.

"Let's see...for a boy...Lucien or Lucas...wait, I got a better one, Leo", Lucifer said proudly.

"Even if Leo sounds really cute, do all your names have to start with the letter <>?", Chloe asked.

"It's just what I have in mind, Detective! You told me five minutes ago that we need a name, I can't come up with something good in this short amount of time!", he said anxiously.

"We don't need a name right now! We're just discussing", Chloe said in her defense.

"Right, then what names do you have in mind? For a boy, obviously", Lucifer said.

"You won't get away from the other conversation", Chloe said giggling, "but for a boy I'd love the name Noah...or James, we could call him Jamie", Chloe said smiling.

"Well Detective, you actually don't have such horrible ideas about boy names, but I swear to Dad I won't name our child James John Decker!", Lucifer said.

"Wait? When did we agree about the last name?", Chloe asked confused.

"I thought this is what you wanted from the start, Detective. After all, you're giving birth to the little creature, not me", he said.

"Still, what if I wanted the last name to be Morningstar?", Chloe asked.

"Wait, you want it to be Morningstar?", Lucifer asked while his face had a very happy expression.

"Maybe...", Chloe said to tease him.

"Oh come on, you said it yourself. Not that James John Morningstar sounds better, it's actually even worse, but it's a honor Detective! Thank you", Lucifer said and kissed soft lips.

Chloe chuckled. Discussing this with Lucifer made her day ten times better. A year ago she would've never imagine that this is how her life was going to be, talking with the Devil about baby names. But, honestly, she couldn't be happier.

"So, I suppose we have Noah, Lucas and Leo. I love them", Chloe said and hugged him.

"Great, let's go to bed then", Lucifer said and was already starting to move.

"Not so fast Devil guy. We got to my favorite part: girl names. So, anything particular in your mind?", Chloe asked hoping he won't answer something like <>.

"Fine", Lucifer said a little grumpy, "Lucy, short from Luciana, or Lily or what about Lena?".

"Lucifer I'm begging you, stop saying names with <>", Chloe said annoyed.

"Detective you're hurting my feelings! I like those names", Lucifer said and put his hand on his heart too overdramatic.

"Oh shut up", she said and brought him to the balcony to take some fresh air. "Now, let's say I agree with Lily because it's really sweet, but I want you to tell me one name that you like and it doesn't start with <>".

And then Lucifer went silent. He really didn't know, nothing sounded right, not even Lily. He wanted a name that had a meaning for them.

"It still doesn't sound right, but maybe Amanda. It means <> and if it's actually a girl, she really is worthy of love, especially by my side of the family", Lucifer said the last part pretty quietly.

"That's really beautiful, Lucifer", Chloe said while holding his hand. "I was thinking about Amelia or Hannah....or Jasmine? I really don't know, it's so hard to pick just one, but in the same time nothing sounds right, just like you said", Chloe said a little sad.

"Don't worry my dear, we have at least twenty two weeks to decide. And by that time, we'll actually know the gender", Lucifer said comforting.

"Yeah, you're right", Chloe said and looked at the beautiful sky, once again with lots of stars. "It's beautiful, isn't it?".

"I suppose it is, but you're more beautiful than any star in the universe", Lucifer said with a warm smile.

And hearing that, Chloe's heart almost melted. She grabbed Lucifer's head with both her soft hands and kissed him. "I didn't know the Devil had such a softie side", she said.

"You should feel special, I didn't know either. So don't tell anyone, I like my reputation like this", Lucifer said.

"Sure, if this is what you truly desire", Chloe said teasing him.

"Look who's talking about desires now! I guess our personalities are becoming one", Lucifer said.

"Can't wait for the day when you'll like my type of music", she said.

"No way that's ever going to happen", he responded.

After spending the rest of the night together, doing just baby talk, they both agreed that Linda would be the perfect person to first know the gender of their baby. After all, she survived from the Goddess of all Creation after remaining loyal to Lucifer.

Little did Lucifer know that the party Ella said she was going to host won't be the kind he was used to. And also, little did he know that a single word, boy or girl, will change his whole life from now on.


	18. Plans over plans

As soon as the 17th week started, Ella was now bothering both Chloe and Lucifer about the party. About the date, invitations, themes, decorations, mini-games or the moment itself.

So, on a Saturday morning everyone agreed to meet at Linda's and plan everything once and for all.

Of course, Ella came at Linda's a lot earlier than planned, with the same excitement as always.

"Linda, hi! I've heard so much good stuff about you, how are you?", Ella said and hugged her.

"You must be Ella", Linda said smiling, "considering we were supposed to meet 2 hours later, I'm a little confused, but aside of that, excited actually".

"Yeah, sorry about that. My head is exploding with ideas and I needed someone to talk to", Ella said.

"I get it, you did well. This way, we won't overwhelm Lucifer or Chloe too much than they already are when they get here", Linda said calmly, "but please wait a second while I go and change from these pajamas".,

And in a couple of minutes, Linda showed up with Charlie in her arms and started wandering around the living room.

"You're going to be the first who finds out the gender of the Deckerstar baby! I really admire your capacity to not tell anyone this incredible news", Ella said a little jealous.

"Obviously, it will be wonderful, but we aren't planning a very detailed party just to be ruined by someone who says the gender too soon. So, my mouth is sealed", Linda said.

And then the ladies started do some planning over coffee. Meanwhile, Lucifer and Chloe just woke up. Every morning now Chloe would talk to the baby or poke her belly hoping to get a response while Lucifer would comfort her after being left on seen.

"Ugh, nothing again", Chloe said disappointed.

"Don't worry, my love. It will happen sometime, but obviously when you don't expect it", he said and kissed her cheek, "let's prepare to visit Linda now, we have a lot of work to do and it's not the kind I enjoy"

"I know, but this would've been a lot harder if we wanted to host it , I'm grateful that Linda and Ella are so involved with all the planning", Chloe said as she was choosing her clothes.

"What can I say, we have great friends, don't we? But I still don't know why we bother so much, it's not like the little creature can actually see the party", Lucifer said.

"Well...I kind of thought that maybe we could record all of it. With the people that will come and of course, the moment when we find out", Chloe said while she filled her head with cute little images of what she thought everything will look like, "and maybe we'll say something too".

"That is a wonderful idea Detective! The first person I'll introduce our little creature to will be Detective Douche, of course. It needs to know the basics about some people" Lucifer said cheerfully.

"I....actually you deserve some fun, why not", Chloe said.

Then, both of them got ready and drove to Linda's place. To their horror, there was paper everywhere, and in Ella's hands was a huge list of God knows what.

"Finally you arrived! We have so much to discuss", Ella said as soon as they entered in the house.

"Ella, when did you arrive? I thought we discussed 11 a.m.", Chloe asked confused.

"That doesn't matter right now Decker! What does matter is what you want from this list. We'll go through every option, so you'll make the best decision", Ella said.

"Then let's get started, shall we?", Lucifer said and sat on the couch, next to Chloe.

"Great. So first things first, should we put the date in two weeks from today? Or just one?", Ella asked while she opened her agenda to write down everything.

"Considering that the ultrasound is next week on Wednesday morning, I think three days it's enough waiting. What do you say, Lucifer?", Chloe asked.

"Well, the sooner the better, so next week will do just fine", he said.

"Perfect, less sleepless nights", Ella said and everybody gave her a weird look. "Just kidding, just kidding. Now, we have the date, but not the location. Here I wanted to know your opinion".

"I think our home will be a little crowded for it, so maybe at the penthouse?", Chloe asked.

"No way you're going to torture that penthouse. Good thing I have plenty more properties, therefore I think we should take the one with the largest view, it's very spacious and has a lovely garden", Lucifer said proudly.

"Great idea, that way it will be a surprise how the place will turn out", Ella said and let out a small scream, "I am SO excited".

"Easy Ella, we talked about this", Linda said and Ella nodded.

"Right. We have date and location, so we should also have invitations. How do you want them to be and how many people do you want to invite?", Ella asked.

"I don't know, not something very formal, after all we'll be just close friends and family ", Chloe said, "and for people, there will be five of us who won't need an invitation because we are planning the whole party plus Trixie who will come with us".

"So the only ones who'll receive an actual invitation will be my brother, Maze, Detective Douche and Penelope Decker?!", Lucifer said disappointed, "this party is lame".

"Oh Lucifer, your parents aren't coming?", Ella asked pretty sad but it was funny to everyone else in the room.

"Miss Lopez, I assure you that dear old Dad already knows and Mum, well, she can't travel between universes right now", Lucifer said as sincerely as he could.

"Oh come on Luce! Step out of your character for once", Ella said.

"There's no character!", Lucifer said exasperated.

"Let's just continue", Linda suggested.

"Yes, themes! Me and Linda came up with a bunch of ideas, but I don't think it's any of Lucifer's type: señor or señorita, mustaches or lipsticks, bows or bowties...", Ella read but got interrupted by Lucifer.

"Just don't, sorry but it sounds very wrong. Why don't we have a simplistic party?", Lucifer suggested.

"Actually, I agree with him, we're bothering too much for a small party, blue and pink balloons or other decorations will be just fine", Chloe said.

"Got it. Now, my favorite part, game ideas. We must have the classic guessing game! We can even make teams and everything, _please?_ ", Ella asked.

"And we could catch everyone's guess on-camera!", Chloe said excited, "it's perfect".

"So, if I got it right, we just ask everyone the million dollar question and see what they think? What's exciting in that?", Lucifer asked confused.

"It's just out of curiosity, to see what your guests think it will be. That day will itself be exciting, so it's just a way to involve everyone in our experience", Chloe tried to explain.

"Okay then, any other games I should know about?", Lucifer asked.

"It's not actually a game, but I noticed that you want to record all of it, as a memory. So, I suggest we make like a time capsule. Once everybody knows the gender, you can say or wish something for the baby. And maybe you'll show it to him or her after a few years", Linda said.

"Aww, I love it, it's a great idea Linda", Chloe said and started holding Lucifer's hand.

"Time capsule it is. Now, the most important part, the gender reveal moment. There are a lot of ways to do it: cupcakes, a big cake, a piñata, a big balloon pop or balloon box, color fight powder, paint or confetti poppers", Ella said and breathed again after she finished the sentence.

"Right, Detective I don't understand anything so feel free to choose what you desire from what Miss Lopez said", Lucifer said.

"I think we will have enough food there so a gender reveal cake won't be necessary....I think I want confetti, so it won't get too messy", Chloe said and then turned to Lucifer, "it means we'll pop the confetti and then the color that will come out from both of our poppers will be the gender or our baby".

"Thank you, love. I agree with your choice", he said and gently kissed her cheek.

"I think that's everything we needed, I can't believe this went so good and fast. I'm proud of you team", Ella said excited, "I'll start to prepare everything because we don't have much time, so I'll leave you".

As everybody said goodbye to her, it was time for Lucifer and Chloe to head back home too and, as they got there, they finally had time for themselves.

"So, Detective, I guess we have a party to prepare for. And it's not for anyone, it's for the little creature", Lucifer said with a wide smile.

"Yeah...I honestly can't wait", Chloe said smiling too, "I think I'll not be able to sleep from Wednesday until Saturday".

"Not a problem, Detective", Lucifer said.

And so the 17th week passed quickly, plans were made and it will be soon time to find out the answer to the million dollar question: _is it a boy or a girl?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to say that I updated the previous chapters so that they have less grammar mistakes or missing letters. Thank you very very much for reading my story! Gender reveal coming soon ;)


	19. Only one knows

The following week, no one saw Chloe as excited as she was on Tuesday. Even though she wasn't going to be the one who'll get to know the baby's gender, she was going to see her baby again after all. Which now definitely looked like a baby on the ultrasound.

Lucifer and Chloe were preparing to go to sleep after a long day of work, but when in bed, they both looked like something was on their minds.

"Anxious about tomorrow?", Chloe asked.

"Maybe a little, I'm saving the rest for Saturday", Lucifer said, "Detective...whenever I think about it my heart starts pounding very fast and I become stressed and talkative. And I only felt it when you were poisoned or kidnapped by my stupid twin brother, Michael".

"You mean you're scared?", Chloe asked.

"The Devil doesn't get sca....okay maybe I am a little. But mostly because everyone around me is so bloody excited that it makes me feel bad for not being the same", Lucifer said in defeat.

"Lucifer, it's okay if you're scared. I am too, because _our_ lives are drastically changing, not anyone else's. That's why we can be more stressed than excited than everyone else. That doesn't make us bad parents", Chloe said comforting.

"Thank you love, you're amazing", he said and kissed her, then he let her stay more comfortable in his arms. "Still no response from the little creature?".

"Still no response", she said sadly, "if we didn't have an appointment tomorrow I'd be more freaked out".

"Don't stress too much, I'm sure everything's fine. Now let's sleep, shall we?", Lucifer said.

"You're right. Goodnight", Chloe said smiling.

"Goodnight", he responded.

************************************

Another dream. Again. Chloe didn't have one about her baby since she found out about her invulnerability. Now she was in her daughter's room and the little one was waiting for her.

"Mommy, quick! Come here", she said and closed the door behind her.

"What happened?", Chloe asked worried.

"I don't have time to tell everything, but I'm here to _warn_ you. Bad people may come uninvited soon. Please be careful mommy. And tell this to daddy too, he _need_ s to know", the little one said very worried.

"What are you talking about? What people?", Chloe asked confused.

"Ones that I can't protect you from", she said.

************************************  
And then she woke up, all sweaty and her heart was pounding out of her chest. She got up and looked at the clock, "4 a.m.". But her sleep was totally gone after that dream. She went downstairs and drank some water to calm a little.

The sensation of an empty bed made Lucifer wake up too. He remembered the last time Chloe woke up in the middle of the night and went worried to look for her. And as soon as he found her in the kitchen, he calmed down.

"Detective, why are you up so early? Is anything hurting you?", Lucifer asked worried.

"I'm okay this time. But I had a very strange dream with our baby again, but this time it wasn't some cute little moment. She warned me and wanted me to warn you too", Chloe said scared.

"Warn me about what?", Lucifer asked confused.

"She said that some bad people that she can't protect me from will come uninvited", she said, "this must be something about Saturday. Lucifer, what are we going to do?".

"Detective calm down, this child is not Uriel or anything, it was just a bad dream. We have no proof that it's actually our child communicating with us. But we'll be extra careful just in case, okay?", he said and caressed her arm.

"Okay, you're right, we shouldn't stress too much. Having each other is enough", Chloe said trying to not freak out, "but let's say she's right. Who could possibly show up who is dangerous?".

"Detective believe me that no other brother or sister of mine would be interested to come to a gender-reveal party besides Amenadiel", Lucifer said comforting her.

"Because they don't know about it or because they're already planning something?", Chloe asked.

"I'm sure they know, they can sense other celestials. And they aren't evil, my stupid twin brother is just an exception but he won't bother us very soon", Lucifer said.

"Right, you're right. Sorry for bothering you, we should go to sleep. In a few more hours we have an ultrasound to attend to and work after that", Chloe said.

"Detective, you're never bothering me! In fact, thank you for sharing your dream with me, I promise that nothing bad will happen", Lucifer said and then smiled a little.

"Thank you", she said and then went back to the bedroom and fell asleep once again in each other's arms.

Soon they woke up and needed to hurry up and pick up Linda too. But as soon as they dressed up and got in the car, they stopped and looked at each other.

"Are you ready?", Chloe asked nervously.

"Not at all Detective, in fact I don't think I'll ever be ready. But you're handling it so well, I must do too", Lucifer answered.

"If by handling it well you mean waking up at 4 in the morning and freak out around the house then yes, I'm doing well", Chloe said ironically and made Lucifer laugh.

"Well, nobody said you're not allowed to freak out. I'm freaking out more than you could possibly think, but with you always being by my side it just...helps me. Because, Detective, you're the bravest person I've ever met and I don't know how to thank you for all the good things you did for me. Including this little creature that you chose to raise with me. It makes the best of me come to surface", Lucifer said appreciative.

"Oh Lucifer...thank you. And you being here by my side means everything to me, I don't know how this would've went if I didn't have you next to me. And I'm very proud of you, you did a lot of progress in the past few months", Chloe said lovingly.

"As I said, I'll always be here, I'm never leaving again", Lucifer said and leaned to kiss her.

After that, they went to pick up Linda and went straight to the clinic. Staying in the waiting room so long was almost killing Lucifer while Linda was trying to do small talk.

"You're lucky you go to the appointments by yourselves. When I was pregnant with Charlie, Maze came with us, tasted the gel and was this close killing the doctor while Amenadiel was talking about wings!", she said encouraging and actually made both of them laugh.

"That must've been an experience", Chloe said.

"It really was", Linda said.

Once again, a nurse loudly said "Chloe Decker!" and the three of them got up and followed the nurse, but Linda remained in the hallway letting the two lovebirds some privacy.

Now alone in the examination room, they nervously waited for Dr. Rivera. They both were surprised that she arrived in a very short amount of time in the room.

"Good morning mom and dad", she said smiling, "how are you feeling?".

"Nervous but excited in the same time, worried as usual, but fine in the end", Chloe said honestly.

"It's indeed a very exciting time, finding out the baby's gender. Do you want to know it now?", the Doctor asked.

"We're actually going to have a small gender reveal party, so our friend Linda who is now in the hallway will be the one who'll first get to know our baby's gender", Chloe said.

"That's so great, I'll make sure to let your friend know once we're done here", Dr. Rivera said, "for now, let's get started. Have you experienced any fetal movements so far?".

"Unfortunately, not yet", Chloe said disappointed.

"Don't worry, it will happen soon", Dr. Rivera said and then she poured the classic blue gel on Chloe's belly.

In a few seconds, the room was filled with the beautiful sound of the baby's heart that made both Chloe and Lucifer sigh with relief.

"And here is your baby", she said and pointed to a clear image of their baby,  
"it measures almost fifteen centimeters".

"That's clearly not the dot I remember", Lucifer said amazed.

"Well, we're halfway through, that's our little dot now", Chloe said ecstatically.

"As far as I can tell, your baby is healthy, its heart sounds as it should and has no physical abnormalities. If everything's okay with you, I'll page the sonographer and find out your baby's gender", Dr. Rivera said with a wide smile.

"That's so good to hear, I had so many worries because this little one doesn't like socializing yet", Chloe said and giggled.

"Don't worry too much, as I said, everything's fine", the Doctor said and then patiently waited for the sonographer.

"Good morning", he said and entered the room, "I heard that we have a gender to find out today".

"Indeed", Dr. Rivera said.

And then silence filled the room. Even if Chloe and Lucifer weren't going to find out in that moment, their hearts were beating so fast, it was like they were connecting.

After carefully looking at the ultrasound and exchanging looks with the doctor, both of them went outside and talked to Linda. After a few minutes that seemed like eternity for the expecting couple, Dr. Rivera entered the room.

"I guess that's it for today. I want to see you again at your 25th week to check if everything is fine. Until then, enjoy your party", she said.

"Thank you very much Doctor", they both said and went outside where they were greeted by Linda.

"I heard your baby is fine. I'm so happy for you", Linda said and hugged them.

"So...right now you know what we are going to have?", Lucifer asked.

"I sure do, so please don't ask me, you'll find out in a few days", Linda said.

"The kind of power you're holding it's impressive, Linda", Lucifer said.

"And it feels really good. Now we all have work to do, but again I'm very honored and happy that you chose me to know this first", Linda said warningly.

"And we thank you for being here for us and since the beginning", Chloe said.

After that, the rest of the day went pretty well, now that Ella had somebody else to bother. In a few days they were all going to know the answer to the million dollar question.


	20. It's a...

Somehow days went by pretty fast and the big day came.

As soon as they woke up, the huge realization came into their heads.

"Lucifer...we're going to find today if it's a boy or a girl. I mean, in a few hours", Chloe said looking intense into his eyes.

"I know Detective!", Lucifer said panicked, "is it too late to postpone the party?".

"I'm afraid so", she said and got up, "come on, let's get ready".

"Very well", Lucifer said and followed her downstairs.

After that, him and Chloe were both extremely nervous that they couldn't even stay still. They were wandering around the house and packing stuff like camera and change clothes. Only Trixie acted normal and tried to calm both of them.

"Just calm down and get ready, I'll take these to the car myself", she said and took the camera and the car keys, "and I want you ready in 20 minutes the most!".

"Understood, boss", Lucifer said and went to change his clothes while Chloe was doing her makeup.

Soon, he came out of the bathroom wearing a fancy-black tuxedo and joined Chloe, who was almost ready.

"You look so beautiful my love, as always, you don't stop to amaze me", he said and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks to something called <<pregnancy glow>>", she said.

"That's not true Detective! You're always beautiful, you don't need any makeup or pregnancy glow", Lucifer said maybe too loudly.

"Okay...well, thank you. I'm going to get changed, you can help Trixie downstairs until I'm ready", Chloe said and left the bedroom.

While Lucifer went downstairs, Chloe enjoyed her little time alone looking at her belly in the bathroom's mirror.

" _Hey...I really can't wait to know if you're a she or he, even though I strongly feel like you're a little girl in there. But I don't really care what you are, I just want you to be healthy and happy. And I really hope that you just gave me a bad dream a few days ago, because this day is one of the most exciting days of my life. I can't wait to meet you and get to know you and see the amazing person you're going to be"_ , Chloe said smiling while she gently rubbed her belly.

And right in that moment, Chloe felt something very strange but in the same time the most unique and waited feeling. Her baby kicked, like, it really kicked.

"Oh my gosh!", Chloe said smiling and put her hand when she first felt it, "you did it, I'm so proud of you!".

And at her happy reaction, the baby kicked again.

" _This is amazing_ ", she thought, "let's show this to daddy and your sister".

While running downstairs, she was greeted by the two confused looks of Lucifer and Trixie.

"Detective, why are you still in your pajamas?", Lucifer asked.

"Because THE BABY JUST KICKED", she said cheerfully.

"The baby just what?!", Lucifer and Trixie asked even more confused.

"Here, feel", she said and took both their hands and placed on her belly.

But nothing happened.

"Come on, don't be shy now", Chloe said to her baby.

And right there, the baby instantly responded with another kick that fascinated Trixie and Lucifer.

"Wow, this is amazing!", Trixie said smiling while she waited for another kick that she eventually got.

"And weird. How does it feel?", Lucifer asked curiously.

"It's really hard to explain. Let's say it's like popcorn popping, but it's not painful at all, just exciting", Chloe said and couldn't stop smiling.

"Fascinating", he said.

"It's really exciting, but we have bigger news to find out! So please hurry mommy, otherwise you'll be late at your own party", Trixie said.

"Right, now I'll definitely go change", Chloe said and rushed to the bathroom.

When she got back, she was wearing a beautiful, comfortable pink dress that made Lucifer freeze at her sight.

"Chloe you're....the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life. And I've been here since the beginning of time!", Lucifer said as he got closer to her.

"Thank you", she smiled and kissed him, "you look amazing too, as always".

"Let's go now, please", Trixie said in the background.

And that finally made both of them get in the car and start driving to the party's location. And as soon as they got there, big blue and pink balloons were placed at the entrance. When they actually entered it, there was a big table with a lot of blue and pink cupcakes, jelly, a big cake and other sweets that made Trixie instantly run at them.

"This place it's so beautiful, we should put the camera right here", Chloe said and pointed at the entrance and then she placed it where she wanted.

"I can't believe that my house is all blue and pink everywhere", Lucifer said and looked around.

"YOU'RE HEREEEEE!", suddenly Ella came and hugged both of them.

And behind her, Linda appeared too, "It's so good to see you in such exciting moments. What took you so long?".

"Well, we would've come sooner if the baby hadn't start kicking", Chloe said.

"The baby-WHAT?!", Ella exclaimed, "that's amazing! I really want to feel the kicks, is it doing it now?"

"It's really amazing", Chloe said smiling, "it happened when I talked to it this morning, but right now's all silent in there".

"Mommy, can I start filming around?", Trixie asked while still eating candies.

"Of course monkey. And don't eat too many candies", Chloe said.

"Linda, any chance my brother is here somewhere?", Lucifer asked.

"Oh, yes, he's with Charlie upstairs", Linda answered and then Lucifer went to him.

"Brother...hi", Lucifer said.

"Luci!", he said, "it's nice seeing you in these circumstances".

"Very funny. I'm scared brother. Daughter or son, it's a lot to take in. I'm not sure I'll react the way Chloe's expecting me to and I'm afraid I'll disappoint her", Lucifer said.

"It is a lot to process, but Luci this was happening from the start. Finding out if it's a boy or girl only makes it more real than it already is", Amenadiel said encouraging.

"You're right...I should be happy whatever the color of those confettis will be", Lucifer said and looked down at Charlie.

"Uncle Luci!", the little one said and started walking with Amenadiel's help to him.

"Well, come here offspring", Lucifer said and picked him up.

He felt strange holding a toddler in his arms. A little angel, who depended on his family to remain safe and loved.

"Here, take him. I have enough time to get used to it", Lucifer said and handed Charlie to Amenadiel.

Meanwhile the ladies were enjoying some sweet treats while Trixie was capturing everything with the gorgeous view of L.A. behind them.

"Well...how's the big moment going to be?", Chloe asked extremely curious.

"It depends. You can pop them, or someone else can", Linda said.

"How many did you order?", Ella asked.

"Three, actually", Linda said.

"Can I have one too?", Trixie asked.

"Of course monkey", Chloe said.

And then she saw Lucifer coming from upstairs and took the camera, which was recording from the start, and went at him.

"And here is your daddy, who is...unusually emotional", Chloe said and zoomed the camera on his face, "but don't worry, he'll be fine".

And with that she put the camera down to really talk with him.

"Great, now the little creature will see me all sweaty and freaked out", Lucifer said and made Chloe laugh.

"Don't worry, the baby still has a lot of people to meet", Chloe said and right in that moment, her mother came in.

"My baby!", she said and went to hug her maybe too tight, "I can't believe you're making me a grandma, _again_!"

"I can't believe either, but here we are", Chloe said and broke the hug.

"Penelope Decker, always a pleasure", Lucifer said and kissed her hand, "we're so glad you could come".

"I wouldn't ever miss this! I need to know if I'm having a grandson or another granddaughter", she said.

"Until we all find out, you can enjoy some sweet treats from that huge table", Chloe said, hoping she'll be left alone.

"Thank you, I'll go and stay with Trixie", Penelope said and gave the camera back to her as Chloe asked after that.

"There's Dan and Maze left to come", she said.

"Maze will be here, as for Detective Douche I won't wait for him too much", Lucifer said.

"Me neither, believe me, I want to know like, _now,_ but the waiting is worth it", Chloe said back.

Everybody enjoyed themselves and patiently waited for the remaining guests to arrive. It didn't take long until they actually arrived, but of course, Dan was the last to come.

"Look who decided to appear", Lucifer said and took the camera to zoom on Dan, "little creature, that's Detective Douche, the name speaks for itself and we don't like him, okay?", Lucifer said, "good".

Then he gave the camera back to Trixie, who was enjoying being the one recording this event.

"Dan, I'm glad you came", Chloe went to him and spoke a little quietly.

"Chloe, I know I've been acting rude and well, like a douche since the beginning, but in the end, I wouldn't miss this important event of your life", Dan said.

"Then we can officially get started!", Ella exclaimed pretty hyped, "that blackboard over there is for the guessing game! Trix, do you want to keep the score?".

"YES!", Trixie exclaimed and she ran to it, where there was one blue chalk and one pink chalk waiting to be used, "Linda you should film everybody's guessing, after all, you know already".

"You're right", Linda said and took the camera, "let's get started with the parents, of course!".

She then went to Chloe and Lucifer, "boy or girl?".

"Boy", Lucifer said.

"Nah, definitely a girl", Chloe said.

"We got one for boy and one for girl!", Linda exclaimed and Trixie made two lines on the board, far apart from each other.

"Maze, what do you think?", Linda asked.

"Girl, there are too many boys in Lucifer's family", Maze said hopeful.

"One more girl!", Linda exclaimed again and moved to Penelope, where she asked the same question.

"Girl, of course", she answered.

Now, there was 1-3 for the girl's team. Then, Linda went to both Amenadiel and Charlie. "So, boys, what do you think?".

"Boy!!", little Charlie exclaimed and Amenadiel nodded.

"Trixie, two more for the boy's team!", Linda said and moved to Dan.

"I hate to agree with Lucifer...but I say it's a boy", Dan said and with that, Trixie put another blue line on the blackboard.

"Very well", Linda said and moved to Ella, "boy or girl?".

"Girl, totally", Ella said and looked at the board, now being a tie.

"And I say it's a boy too!", Trixie said and put her blue line on the table, now being 5-4 for the boy's.

"There's only one way to find out, isn't it?", Lucifer said and took Chloe's hand, "let's do this".

"Okay, let's do this", she said a little bit scared.

"Then everybody outside, we don't want a huge mess in the house", Ella said and everybody went nervously outside while Linda brought the confetti poppers.

Trixie placed the camera on a tripod so it could successfully record the moment. Then, Linda took one confetti popper and gave it to Chloe.

"Actually, you said you brought three, why don't you pop them on us? Because I really can't do it", Chloe said to Linda.

"Okay then", Linda said and called everybody to stay around them, but in a way that the camera could still catch their reaction. After that, she gave one confetti popper to Trixie (who was almost dying of excitement), Ella and she kept one for herself.

Lucifer and Chloe were standing in the middle, looking in each other's eyes and holding hands.

"Let's start the countdown!", Ella yelled.

" _10"_ , said everybody.

 _"9",_ and Chloe was starting to hold Lucifer's hands tighter.

 _"8",_ and tighter.

 _"7",_ and tighter.

 _"6",_ and tighter.

 _"5",_ and both of their voices were starting to shake.

 _"4",_ and their hearts were pounding out of their chests.

 _"3",_ and Chloe could feel her baby kicking from how nervous she was.

 _"2",_ and they almost lost their breath.

 _"1",_ their heart skipped a beat while confetti was popping from everywhere.

"YES, I KNEW IT!", Ella exclaimed from the bottom of her lungs.

 _Pink confetti._ As soon as she saw it, Chloe started crying with happy tears and hugged Lucifer as tighter as she could while everyone around them was screaming at these amazing news. And well...Lucifer slowly began to cry too, along with her.

"Chloe...we're having a girl", Lucifer said frozen.

"And _she_ is kicking like crazy right now" Chloe said and instantly Ella put her hand to feel it.

"That's amazing! Oh Decker, congratulations", Ella said and hugged her proudly.

"Finally a girl!", Maze exclaimed, "this will be fun".

And while everybody else was congratulating Chloe, what Lucifer truly desired in that moment was to made his wings appear and fly away from everybody with Chloe in his arms. They urgently needed some alone time before he would break into a million pieces.


	21. Panic time

And while they were all full of happiness and excitement, besides Lucifer, the uninvited guest remained silent and hidden.

He wasn't planning to be seen, he just came to see for himself if all the rumors from Heaven were true. With that, the rumor became a fact: the Devil will have a daughter, and _Michael_ , the famous uninvited guest, disappeared fast enough to confirm everything to his brothers and sisters.

Back to Lucifer, he let Chloe enjoy this moment with the rest of the cheerful people while he went back in the house, on a lower floor where there was a piano in the middle of the room. He gently touched the keyboards, but he didn't feel like playing. He was feeling scared and angry at the same time, even though he didn't know why.

Without knowing what else to do, he started blaming his Father again for everything.

 _"Well played, Dad. Not only that you gave me a child...but a daughter. Why?! Tell me, why?! Why did you have to ruin this angel's life by giving her to me? What if I won't be able to protect her from everything? That would make me a terrible father...This is too much",_ Lucifer said while looking at the sky, but not loud enough so the rest of the people wouldn't hear him.

Meanwhile, Chloe was "attacked" by everybody's happiness that, with a blink, she lost Lucifer out of her sight.

"Hey, where's Lucifer?", she asked everyone around her.

"I don't know, maybe he went inside to drink something", Ella said and with that Chloe excused herself and went looking for him.

The living room was filled only with silence and so was the whole house. "Lucifer?", she asked loudly and her heart started started beating very fast again.

She got no response. She tried not to panic while looking upstairs and seeing that no-one was there. Now she was running downstairs, where she saw Lucifer standing next to the window, looking at the sky and that image made her calmed down. But hearing him saying " _this is too much_ " right before she made her presence known got her worried again.

"Lucifer...what happened? Everyone's wondering where you are", she said and slowly got closer to him.

"Right now, Detective, I don't want to face anyone, I never felt this vulnerable in my entire life", he said scared and still not facing her.

"Hey, I'm here", she said and caressed his back, "I know these are big news and you've handled everything so well since the beginning, what difference does it make knowing it's a girl that makes you so afraid?".

"Because her life will be much more complicated! Besides being a half-angel that makes her a target for everyone from Heaven and Hell, she's half-human too! Which means she'll also live the dramas in this world, she will have more chances of being hurt by murderers and...one day someone will break her heart", Lucifer said looking down, feeling very awful.

"Oh Lucifer, I know it's going to be hard and complicated, but we're going to do our best for her. Always. This is how life works, but even with dramas, heartbreaks and celestials, in the end it's still beautiful. Life always has good and bad parts, you can't have only good", Chloe said, "it wouldn't have been much different with a boy".

He just made a sad face. "I know...but I just want the best for her".

"The best we can do is be there for her when it all gets harder...don't worry Lucifer, you'll be a great dad. You know how I know that?", Chloe asked and lifted up his chin with her hand.

"How?", he asked confused.

"Because you already worry so much about her life, her happiness, her entire world. She's so lucky to have you", and she suddenly stopped and smiled, "look, she agrees", and she took his hand and put it on her belly, where the baby was kicking.

Now everything felt different for Lucifer, it was his _daughter_ he was feeling there. His heart only filled with love and he chuckled while processing all of this.

"Of course, you're right...thank you, Chloe. You are truly amazing and...I love you", Lucifer said.

"I love you too", she said and then kissed him, with one hand on his cheek and one on her belly, above his hand.

They were a family that Lucifer was going to give everything for.

"Are you ready now to say something on-camera for her?", Chloe said smiling.

"Let's say something together, here", Lucifer pointed at the piano," we'll put the camera on it".

"Great idea, I'll bring it here", Chloe said but was interrupted by Lucifer.

"No, Detective, I will bring it, you just stay here and enjoy the view until I'm back", Lucifer said and went outside to take the camera, but before having the chance to disappear, he was stopped by literally everybody.

"Luce, you're here! We were starting to get worried sick!", Ella said and hit him but not too hard, "where were you?".

"Relax Miss Lopez, I was just downstairs, I didn't ran away or went to Hell or anything, if that's what you all expected", Lucifer said disappointed and then took the camera and went back in the house before Ella's confusion would fade.

Meanwhile, Chloe was enjoying a little alone time and let her thoughts take her away from reality.

" _I can't believe I can officially say baby girl. I can't wait to meet_ _you_ , _my little angel. I_ _can't wait to show you the moon and the stars, the sun and the clouds, I can't wait for you to meet your wonderful, kind, sweet, brave daddy and I promise that him and me love you unconditionally_ _"_ , Chloe thought and never stopped smiling.

But very soon, she got back to reality when Lucifer came with the camera and placed it on the black piano. Then he slowly went to her and grabbed her hand.

"Ready?", he gently asked.

"Ready", she responded.

And they sat at the piano, but not before Lucifer checked twice to be sure that the camera was capturing both of them perfectly.

"Hi there, little creature", Lucifer began speaking, "today, well, it was a special day. We found out that you're a girl, even though your mother suspected it for quite a while thanks to your weird dreams. Anyway, I'm not sure how you'll feel when you'll see my reaction in that particular moment, but I really am happy. And I already said this before, but you couldn't understand because you were this little dot, but I love you and I truly hope I'll be good enough".

And while he was saying all these beautiful things, Chloe was looking at him with so much love in her eyes that anybody could tell that their love was the purest and most wonderful thing that ever happened to them.

"Don't worry, your daddy is amazing. We are honored that you chose us to guide you through life and we, as well as everybody, can't wait for you to be here. I love you so much and I'll say this to you everyday, so you'll never forget", Chloe said and with that she saved the recording.

"That was beautiful, Detective", Lucifer said while holding her hand.

"It doesn't even compare to what you said. I am very proud of you", Chloe said and smiled.

"Oh please, I probably made a fool of myself", he said.

"I'm sure she will love it when she'll see it. Right now, we should move all of these recordings to a laptop and watch them occasionally", Chloe said.

"We will, right now I think it's time for us to really vanish from this party", Lucifer said.

"And miss the cake? No way, we're going upstairs because this little one is craving for something sweet", Chloe said giggling.

"Then who am I to stop you?", Lucifer laughed a little and went together upstairs, joined everybody and cut the cake.

Soon enough, the party was over and everybody went home, but Chloe still couldn't figure out who was that uninvited guest.

Unfortunately, she will find out in any moment.


	22. Long time no see

After a couple of days when things around Chloe and Lucifer started to calm down, the next big step in their life being the actual birth, one night they couldn't fall asleep. They were just laying silently in each other's arms, both letting their thoughts carry them far away.

Until Chloe asked Lucifer the single thought that wasn't letting her sleep. "Lucifer...are we still in danger? Because I was kind of right about the little girl in my dreams, but I still don't think that it was a fake warning what happened a few days ago".

"Honestly my love, I don't know. These couple of days have been oddly peaceful. But like I said, we'll be extra careful until we're sure that there's nothing to be afraid of", Lucifer said reassuring.

"I know we will be, but this thought still doesn't let me sleep. I wake up like two or three times every night and I have a hard time falling back asleep. And combined with the back pain I started having, it's like I'm not supposed to sleep at all", Chloe said exasperated.

"I'm so sorry my love. What if I'd sing to you to fall asleep?", Lucifer gently asked.

"You'd do that?", Chloe asked surprised.

"Of course, I would do anything to make your life easier", Lucifer said and held her a little tighter.

"Then I'd love to, thank you Lucifer", Chloe said and made herself more comfortable in his arms.

"No problem, my love", Lucifer said and then slowly started singing.

It was the most beautiful and peaceful song Chloe has ever heard. His angelic voice blew away all her thoughts and worries and in no time she was already asleep.

"Goodnight, Chloe", Lucifer said and kissed her head before he fell asleep.

But the next day, everything wasn't right. At work, Lucifer constantly felt like someone was watching him. So, as soon as they finished work, Lucifer took Chloe to his penthouse without saying too much and when they arrived, she was freaking out.

"Lucifer, what happened?", Chloe asked worried.

"Detective...you know our discussion from last night? When I said that these days have been oddly peaceful?", Lucifer rhetorically asked.

"Yes, continue", Chloe said.

"Today I constantly felt that somebody was watching us. It was pure torture Detective, at least here I hope that you're safer", Lucifer said worried.

"So...what exactly should we do now?, Chloe asked and protectively put her hands around her belly.

" _I have a few ideas",_ someone said from the balcony.

And that unmistakable voice made Lucifer's anger rise up as he turned around.

"Michael, long time no see", Lucifer said and went in front of Chloe, "what do you want now?".

"What's with this rude attitude? I mean, not telling me that I'm going to have a niece it's very unpolite of you", Michael said with an evil smile.

"First, you will _never_ get to be her uncle so if you came here just for this you can go and cry to Dad or something. Secondly, how did you know? I doubt that you're that smart to sense her", Lucifer said.

"Mind your manners, brother. After all, you're the one vulnerable here", he laughed, "as for the answer to your question, I saw it for myself a couple of days ago. Interestingly, I didn't knew you were a family kind of Devil".

"Wait, you were at the gender reveal party?", Chloe asked confused.

"Oh, look, the human speaks. Of course I was, a little uninvited, but I forgive you", Michael said.

Instantly, Lucifer let his anger conquer him as his red eyes appeared along with the red skin.

"Don't you speak to Chloe like that", Lucifer said and stepped closer to Michael, "I won't say it twice, go back to the Silver City and don't come back".

"Oh Lucifer, I came here just for a lovely talk. Mainly to tell you that when I'll come back, I won't go back to the Silver City without that child", Michael said while enjoying the look on both Lucifer's and Chloe's faces.

"I assure you that you'll be the most easy one to defend my daughter from. No one will take her away from me! You can deliver this message to everyone", Lucifer said extremely loud.

"But it will be so easy. Babies, toddlers, children, they're all defenseless. They can be easily tricked when someone looks just like their father. Before your precious daughter will notice any difference, she'll already be far away from Earth", Michael said.

"Brother, you know playing with my fears doesn't work. For the last time, her home is here, on Earth and nobody will change that!", Lucifer shouted.

"Sure, keep lying to yourself. But you know as well as I do that the _thing_ that's growing inside the human is pure evil and also a weapon that could destroy Dad's beloved Earth. I mean, how could the Devil's child turn out if not like her own Dad?!", Michael said, continuing to play with Lucifer's fears.

"If there's one thing I know for sure is that Lucifer is not bad, evil or whatever you want to call it", Chloe said and stepped forward, "also, this baby is not a weapon, a bomb or a toy. So, Michael, you better go before you say anymore things you'll regret saying".

"I'm starting to like her more now", Michael said calmly, not even a bit scared. After all, fears were his thing, nobody could say anything that would scare him. "But unfortunately I have more important things to do than arguing with you", Michael said and made his black wings appear, "see you later", and with that, he disappeared, leaving Chloe and Lucifer almost breathless.

As much as he hated letting his twin brother mess with him, Lucifer couldn't help but overthink everything Michael said. But first, he turned to Chloe, who was now speechless and frozen.

"Are you okay?", Lucifer asked and hugged her tight.

"I am okay, but very overwhelmed. I knew something bad was going to happen, but I didn't expect to see Michael so soon", she said. "At least this proves that our baby is really communicating with me through dreams. She's so smart Lucifer, she won't be fooled by Michael or anybody else".

"I know, it seems like she is the one helping us so far. And I'm ready to fight anyone else from my family or Hell so that she'll remain here, with us, no matter what", Lucifer said more confident.

"I don't doubt that for one second, so don't let what Michael said get too much into your head. Because he's wrong about everything, I am one hundred percent sure of that", Chloe said.

"Thank you...you are truly the best", Lucifer said and kissed her.

"You don't have to thank me, you're the one who's amazing, I'm just reminding you that", she said smiling.

"Says the one who can't take a compliment", Lucifer said.

"Oh shut up and let's go to bed here. I'm too exhausted to go back home", Chloe said.

"As you wish, my lady", Lucifer said and with that he followed her into his former, fancy bedroom.

But Lucifer spent all night thinking only about what Michael said and so was Chloe. The only difference was that he was questioning his parenting skills again, while Chloe had her head stuck on the sentence " _Babies, toddlers, children, they're all defenseless"_ _,_ thinking not only about her baby, but about Trixie too.


	23. Faith

After last night's events, the following day was extremely intense for both Chloe and Lucifer. Amenadiel also warned them about Remiel, which didn`t help this whole situation. Besides having to investigate a crime and catch a murderer, they had to be sure that no other celestial was secretly following them. They didn't talk to each other very much, and that only about the case. Lucifer didn't even make as many jokes as he would normally do and everybody noticed that. As about Chloe, every kick that she was feeling only made her more worried than she already was.

And Ella was the first to sense this awkward tension between them and the first time she had the chance, she pulled Chloe somewhere private and started talking on a lower, but still concerned voice.

"Hey Decker, are you okay? Did something happen to the baby? Or between you and Lucifer?", she asked very concerned.

"No, we...we're fine", Chloe said but saw that Ella wasn't convinced at all, "I am serious Ella, everything's fine, it's just a stressful time for both me and him".

"Oh Decker, come here", Ella said and hugged her hoping that it will make her feel a little better.

"Thank you, Ella", Chloe said and hugged her a little before she went back to the investigation.

Normally, Chloe would be able to leave her private life dramas apart from work, but this time her worries didn't want to leave her head. She wasn't able to concentrate very much, especially when she was outside the precinct or whenever her baby would kick. And when Lucifer saw how disconnected she was from work, he grabbed her hand and went to an interrogating room to have a quick talk.

"Detective...I know last night was pretty tough and you can put the blame on me for that, but is there anything I can do right now to make you feel better?", Lucifer said with a sad, but hopeful voice.

"Lucifer, this isn't your fault, you need to stop blaming yourself for everything. Don't forget that I put myself in this situation when I said that I want you by my side. And I don't regret it for one second", she said and smiled a little. "Even though I haven't been myself today, it's just because I worry maybe too much. This is just how I am, so although I have not been like myself today, knowing that you're here prevents me from actually going crazy", she chuckled at the end.

Talking about her feelings certainly made her feel a little better, especially because her love for him was so strong that it had the power to erase her worries just from talking.

"Have I told you how incredible, stronger emotionally and now physically and perfect you are? Detective, I can't describe how amazing it feels to be the one who stays by you side", Lucifer said and caressed her cheek.

"Just a million times already, but I never get tired of hearing it from you", Chloe said smiling and hugged him, "let's talk more later. I should really get involved in the case now".

"Of course, let's catch another criminal", Lucifer said excited.

The rest of the day went well, Chloe even had a little fun when the main suspect tried to shoot her but she caught and arrested him right after that, the work time ending with a very confused criminal behind bars. This meant time to leave the precinct.

"Well done, Detective! Enjoying the invulnerability, aren't you?", Lucifer asked a little jealous.

"While I still can, yeah, it feels amazing", Chloe said teasing him.

"Your welcome then", Lucifer said.

"Oh shut up", Chloe said laughing a little, remembering what it took to have this ability, "let's go home".

And with that they were holding hands and walking out of the precinct after a long day. But even with all the work, the fact that "home" had the same meaning, the same location for both of them was the greatest reward.

Not after a long time they arrived and the first thing they did was crashing on the couch together and start laughing at their own silliness.

"I am so exhausted, I think I'm going to take a relaxing bath", Chloe said and got up, "can you please make something for dinner?".

"Of course my love, what do you desire to eat?", Lucifer asked and smiled.

"There's some pasta in the cupboard waiting to be made and tomato sauce on that shelf", Chloe said while pointing to it, "I'm sure you'll do just fine".

"The tastiest pasta you have ever eaten coming right away", Lucifer said and started preparing everything, "take all the time you need, Detective".

"Perfect, thank you, Lucifer", Chloe said and went upstairs to get something comfortable to wear after she was done and then she headed to the bathroom and patiently waited for the water to fiil the bathtub.

When it was done, she let out a small sound when getting in contact with the warm water. She instinctively put one hand on her belly and let her thoughts embrace her.

" _After all, it seems that you were right. There really was danger, but don't worry, everybody can tell who's Michael and who is you daddy. I don't know how you do this, sense danger and make me dream of you, but I wanted to thank you for letting me see how amazing and brave you are. I'm sorry if I stress you too much, but I am scared, you know? Scared that, one day, I won't be able to hold you in my arms again. Scared that, one day, you'll be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Scared that you will be hurt while I won't be able to do anything. Honestly, there are so many things that could happen, but I just need to have_ _faith_ _that everything will be fine",_ Chloe thought.

And when her fears got the best of her, she couldn't stay there anymore. She absolutely needed to be next to Lucifer, the safest place that exists.

So, she quickly finished washing, got dressed and walked straight to the kitchen, where the finished pasta smelled better than any food she ever tried. And it was already put in two fancy plates.

"This smells amazing", Chloe said before starting to eat.

"Enjoy your meal, my love", Lucifer said and then both of them started eating. It was the best pasta Chloe has ever tasted.

"It's so good, well done Lucifer", she said.

"Thank you, Detective. I guess I learned something from every greatest chef in history", Lucifer said proudly.

"Don't brag too much, it's just pasta", Chloe said and laughed.

"But Detective, I've put my heart and soul in making it!", Lucifer said overdramatic which made Chloe laugh even more.

In no time they already finished eating which meant discussion time.

"Lucifer...", Chloe began speaking, "what will we do when Michael comes back? And who's Remy?".

"When he comes back I'll make sure he won't dare to disturb us ever again, as for Remy, she's my sister, an angel with a formidable hunting intuition. She came to Earth when Linda was pregnant with little Charlie to, well, take him to the Silver City. But she and Amenadiel had a fair fight and when he won, Remiel let him raise Charlie here, on Earth. To be honest, I thought she'll be the first one to come in my path, but life's full of surprises when you have a stupid twin brother", Lucifer said but Chloe ignored the last part.

"So Remiel will come too?", Chloe asked.

"I don't know, but there's a big chance she will. But don't worry, I've got all of this under control. I promised that I'll keep you and the little creature safe and that's what I'll do", Lucifer said.

"Okay, then what about demons from Hell? The last time they came...you left", Chloe said and looked down.

"I sincerely don't know, but I promised that I'll never leave you again and no demon will be able to bring me back. I can be their King even if I don't stay on that bloody throne", Lucifer said. "Chloe, look at me", he said and she did it, "the last thing you should worry about is me leaving you".

"I know, I know...thank you, I needed to hear that", she said and hugged him.

"No problem, my love", Lucifer said and hugged her back. "Believe me, I am afraid too. About a lot of things that include both you and our little creature. But...I just need to have a leap of faith when it comes to her".

"Yeah...that's what I thought too", Chloe said and let that particular word, _faith,_ get stuck in her head.

Not long after this, the tired couple went to bed, placing themselves in each other's arms and falling asleep with the warm feeling of safeness.


	24. Little preparations

The rest of the week passed with no other unexpected incidents and that helped both Chloe and Lucifer be more relaxed. With Chloe's 20th week of pregnancy beginning very soon, she started to be more involved in the actual preparations for the baby. She secretly started looking at nursery ideas and what the room actually needed to have.

On a Friday evening, Lucifer caught her looking at cribs and very confusedly asked "Detective, what are you looking at?".

"Oh, just some cribs", she calmly said.

"English, please", Lucifer said.

"It's a little bed made for babies", Chloe said and saw the lost look on his face, "I know it can be a little early but having the nursery done in time means less stress in November and December".

"But not even five months passed, until all nine of them do, we have plenty of time", Lucifer said.

"I know, but like I said, I don't want to go shopping for everything when I'll look and feel like a whale", Chloe said.

"You won't look like a whale! You'll be as beautiful as you always are and besides that, you're doing a miracle by carrying a child! You shouldn't be insecure at all of how big you'll get, there's our little creature growing in there", Lucifer said encouragingly.

Hearing that made Chloe smile and put one of her hands on her belly, which was getting bigger and bigger day by day. His sudden speech made her heart beat with love and the idea of _their_ baby warmed her completely.

"Aww come here", she said and made some space for him on the couch and when he did, she gently kissed him, "I love you".

"I love you too", Lucifer said and put one arm behind her back and held her closer, "and if you want to start planning, I want to help you".

"Great then, let's look at these cribs together. I was just looking to make an idea about what I like and possibly want, but we won't order anything until we go and see them in the actual store", Chloe said while scrolling on the site.

"So you just want to look but not buy anything from here?", Lucifer asked confused.

"Yes, as I said, I want to see them too before we make any decision, but from what I see, they're just lovely. Especially the white ones, what do you think?", Chloe asked.

"You know better than me, Detective. You can pick any color you want, she'll not remember it anyway", Lucifer said, but made Chloe a little sad.

"It doesn't matter, Lucifer. We should decide together how the room is going to be. Come on, what do you think of this white crib?", Chloe said and pointed on the laptop's screen.

"I don't know, I guess I like it. It just...looks so small and honestly like a prison cell", Lucifer said.

"That's because the baby needs to be safe during the night, when we're asleep. Just so you know, all the cribs are like this, but we should measure how much space we have in our bedroom and then Maze's former room that will become the nursery", Chloe said.

"Measure our bedroom for what?", Lucifer asked.

Remembering that Lucifer is new to all of this, Chloe tried not to speak like it was obvious.

"Well, she isn't going to sleep in her room from the moment we bring her home", Chloe said.

"But why?", Lucifer asked extremely confused.

"Because we need to get her on a sleep schedule and have her by our side for the first few months of her life", she said.

"Bloody hell, fine. Now I'm glad there are another four months left", Lucifer said.

"That sounded just rude. Time flies by fast, remember? You'll be fine", Chloe said and continued her research.

"Sure...what else do we need in the nursery?", Lucifer asked.

"Well, if there's not much space in our bedroom, then we need a bassinet too, like Linda had for Charlie. We also need a changing table, a dresser, clothes hamper, a baby monitor and nightlight as essentials. But I'd love to have a rocking chair too, it would make the whole process of putting the baby to sleep a lot easier", Chloe said but saw Lucifer's face drop, "what's wrong?".

"There are too many things, Detective! Can't I just be the one who pays and you the one who picks everything?", Lucifer asked in despair.

"But I thought you wanted to help me", Chloe said confused, "Lucifer, you need to be involved in decisions like this, even if I could make all of them on my own, I want to know your opinion too. After all, you're going to use everything that I mentioned before", Chloe said and looked intense in his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Then I vote for a white bassinet, maybe some pink and gold too here and there. After all, it should match the crib. Oh and the room too, we should make the walls cream-colored so it wouldn't be too much white", Lucifer suddenly said.

After all, he discovered that if he put his fears and overwhelming feelings apart, he would actually enjoy all of this. Planning his daughter's room was certainly something he needed to take part in. Still, Chloe was pleasantly surprised that he started saying what he thinks. Plus, she loved his ideas, of course he wanted the room to look at least a little fancy, it was his style.

"It sounds perfect, Lucifer. We won't stop until we find exactly what you described. Until then, it's good that you mentioned the color of the walls, we should stop to buy everything we need to paint them", Chloe said enthusiastic.

"But Detective, we could easily hire someone to paint them for us", Lucifer said.

"I know, but where would all the fun be?", she asked.

"We could have fun in many other ways", Lucifer said and a little smirk appeared on his face.

"We're already having that kind of fun! We should try new things, I'm sure you'll have a great time", Chloe said, "please?", and she made the puppy eyes.

"If that's what you desire then I'll make sure those four walls will look better than ever!", Lucifer said convinced.

"Great, that's what I wanted to hear", Chloe said and smiled, "the rest of the stuff I mentioned we'll just decide at that moment. Should we go next weekend?".

"Next weekend is perfect, it's not like I have anywhere else to be" Lucifer said, "but wait, I hope your small human won't come with us".

"I'll pretend it didn't sound rude and no, I'll talk to Linda and I'm sure she'll be okay with watching over Trixie while we're gone", Chloe said and closed the laptop, but not after a long time she started looking at Lucifer and just couldn't stop smiling.

"What do you have on your mind, my love?", he asked.

"I'm just so happy to see you this excited about our baby's room. Seems like you're enjoying this after I gave you a little lecture", she said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really am, Detective! I'll even search myself if we need anything else", Lucifer said and smiled.

"You're so sweet, thank you", Chloe said and kissed him.

"No problem, you should be as stress free as possible. By the way, has your back stopped killing you?", he asked in a way that made Chloe laugh.

"Not really, but it isn't that painful, it's more like uncomfortable, thank you for asking", she said.

"Then turn around", Lucifer said an Chloe did as asked.

Then, he gently started to massage her back on every single spot that hurt her. Chloe would let out a small moan every time Lucifer would relieve some of the pain she felt throughout the day. He would ocasionally kiss her from behind too, he wanted to show how much he loves her with every little moment they had.

Chloe was so thankful that she had Lucifer by her side, her love for him couldn't be described in words. She didn't know how all of this would've been if she didn't have him. But one thing was clear: she couldn't have done this without Lucifer.

Soon, another day ended with them falling asleep in each other's arms, but not with a little cuddling before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!! I`m going on a trip today and I won`t be able to post anything this weekend, so today`s chapters came earlier than usual.


	25. The missing name and an exhausting day

From Monday to Friday, days passed with the blink of an eye. This meant mostly for Lucifer that he's going to work his ass off these couple of days. But hopefully he isn't going to complain much, after all he wants Chloe to make as less effort as possible.

Saturday morning settled in and Lucifer was the first to wake up this time. He slowly removed his arm from Chloe's back and just stayed there and admired her. She really was the most beautiful and perfect human being he had ever seen. Little snores would come out of her mouth and the sound would make Lucifer quietly giggle. Before he got up, he kissed her forehead and then let her sleep a little longer so she will have more energy for this day.

After he got all dressed up, he bumped into Trixie who was eating some cereal with milk for breakfast.

"Lucifer!!Good morning", she happily said.

"Good morning, small human. I see you can already handle making yourself something to eat", Lucifer said.

"It's just some cereal with milk, I don't have to be the greatest chef in history to pour some milk in a bowl", Trixie said and laughed, "I can put some for you too, if you want".

"No, thank you. I think I'll make some pancakes for your mom and I. I suppose you want some too?", Lucifer asked.

"I wish you told me before I started eating already! Ugh, maybe another time", she said and then went to clean her plate, "is mommy still asleep?".

"I don't know, when I came downstairs she was still sleeping. Go and check her if you want", Lucifer said and started measuring all the ingredients that were required.

And while he was preparing breakfast, Trixie slowly opened the door to her mother's bedroom and saw that she just woke up. Happily, she went and jumped in the bed just like she used to when she was little.

"Good morning, mommy", she said.

"Good morning, monkey. Do you happen to know where Lucifer is?", Chloe asked.

"Oh, he's downstairs, preparing breakfast for you", she said and smiled when she saw her mother smiling too.

"Great then. How are you?", Chloe asked.

"Fine...but I just wanted to know why can't I come with you today? I wanted to pick something for my little sister too", Trixie sadly asked.

"Well, today we are going to buy some essentials for her room, like a crib, changing table and other baby stuff. I'm sure it isn't the kind of shopping you're hoping for", Chloe said.

"Maybe you're right...but I hope you won't try to get rid of me when you'll buy clothes and toys! It's my favorite part", Trixie said with a grumpy face.

"We are not trying to get rid of you, monkey! We're saving you from a day that would've been very boring for you. I promise you'll take part when we'll buy the clothes and toys, I'm sure you know the best out of all three of us", Chloe said.

"Yay, thank you!", Trixie said and hugged her, "and maybe I'll give her some of my toys too. I'm starting to feel like I don't need them anymore".

And hearing that, Chloe was so grateful and sad in the same time. Trixie was growing so fast, in no time she'll become a teenager and will eventually distance herself and create her own life adventures. But for now, Chloe was happy that the girl she raised became so amazing, she couldn't wait to start over with another baby girl.

"That sounds great", she said after a while and held Trixie close to her, "oh look, she's kicking".

And when Trixie put her hand on Chloe's belly to feel it, she couldn't stop smiling, "actually, have you decided her name yet?".

"Not yet, it's pretty complicated", Chloe said while keeping her hand on Trixie's, "do you have any ideas?".

"Hmm, I don't know. I always loved the name Amelia, but I don't have anything special in mind", Trixie said.

"Amelia sounds lovely, but I just don't feel any connection to it. It's meaningless for me and Lucifer, but don't hesitate to tell me if you have any ideas, okay monkey?", Chloe asked.

"Okay", Trixie said and remained silent for a couple of minutes. "What does my name mean?", she hesitantly asked.

"Oh, your name has a very special meaning. It is <<she who brings happiness>> and me and your Dad just knew it was perfect for you", Chloe said and smiled.

"That's so sweet", Trixie said flattered, "I'm sure you and Lucifer will find something that you'll just know it's perfect".

"Thank you", Chloe said and then she went to change from her pajamas.

And in the kitchen, the sweet smell of chocolate pancakes made her go right at Lucifer, who was putting all of his love and attention in them.

"Ah, good morning Detective", Lucifer said energic.

"Good morning, Lucifer. This smells so good, you really know how to cook", Chloe said surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? The Devil is an excellent cook, you should have known that", Lucifer said.

"I guess it just feels good to only be the one who eats", she said while admiring him.

"Then I'll be happy for things to be like this", he said and quickly kissed her.

"As tempting as it sounds, I enjoy more when we do things together", Chloe said.

"Fair enough, Detective", Lucifer said.

Soon, the breakfast was ready to be served. Lucifer arranged Chloe's plate as fancy as he could and made sure it had enough chocolate and sugar.

"Here you go, my love. Enjoy your meal", Lucifer said and gave the plate to Chloe who immediately started eating.

When they were both done, Chloe made sure that Trixie was ready to go while Lucifer cleaned everything up. They arrived at Linda's in no time and they thanked her for taking care of Trixie.

After some time, Chloe parked the car in Ikea's huge parking space. When they got out of it, they grabbed each other's hands and walked in the store. Lucifer almost lost his patience when all they were seeing were living rooms and kitchens.

But as soon as they arrived at rooms already made for babies, they both needed a second before they could enter them.

"Okay, let's see this one", Chloe said and walked with Lucifer in a pink room that was pretty small, but very cute.

"Well, that's what I talked about when I said that the room shouldn't have too much white. In this case, too much pink makes it even worse", Lucifer said while looking around the room.

"I know, but I think I like this fluffy salmon pink carpet. It will blend well with the other colors in the room", Chloe said.

"Then we'll look for it when we reach the carpet section I suppose", Lucifer said and went to see another rooms.

None of them felt connected with any room they saw. Even if they didn't expect to find a room that looked exactly as they wished, they hoped at least to find something similar. But when they entered the very last nursery already made, they just fell in love with it.

It was almost exactly like they imagined, it had a rocking chair next to the crib, a dresser and a changing table that had matchy colors plus decorations like a music box and some toys on the floor and in the crib.

Chloe slowly walked by and gently touched everything. The connection that she wanted so much to have finally was there and she suddenly got overwhelmed, so she sat on that rocking chair.

"Are you okay, my love?", Lucifer said and went in front of her. He got down and slowly started massaging her legs.

"Yes...everything is perfect", she said and took his hands into hers.

"Then we should start finding everything that is displayed here", Lucifer said and smiled at her.

"Can we just stay here for a few more minutes?", Chloe asked.

"Of course", Lucifer said and started wandering around the room.

But all that Chloe did was to look at the crib and start daydreaming about her baby actually sleeping there. Watching over her daughter while she would peacefully sleep was the second thing she couldn't wait to do. The first one was to hold that little baby in her arms for the first time, even if right now she wasn't feeling ready for that.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was in love with the room, even if he didn't know how every thing in there was useful for the baby or him. He wasn't ready for his daughter to be here too, but the single thing he couldn't wait to do was to sing for her until she would eventually fall asleep.

When other people started passing through the room, Chloe and Lucifer decided to leave it and look for every piece of furniture they saw. Soon, they found themselves in the huge storage, where Lucifer took a big shopping cart and went with Chloe to take all the things they decided to buy.  
After they paid and put everything in the car, there wasn't much space left. Therefore, they needed to go home first.

And that's what they did, and when they arrived, Lucifer carried to the living room all the packed furniture they bought while Chloe failed to convince him to let her help him. So, when he was done, she just drove, took Trixie from Linda and thanked her again for everything. When all of them got home, they spent time together and turned the night into a game night even though they were exhausted.

Hours passed and it was time for Chloe and Lucifer to go to sleep. They settled comfortable in each other's arms on the cold bed that was patiently waiting for them.

"I'm so happy with what we bought today", Chloe said smiling.

"I am too, my love. Her room will be done very soon", Lucifer said.

"I know...it feels so surreal. I mean, five months have passed so fast, four will pass even faster. And we still need a name", Chloe said.

"Oh bloody Hell not again. We'll discuss names another time, right now let's just focus on her room", Lucifer said.

"Fine, but after that we will start thinking about names", Chloe said.

"Deal", Lucifer said and kissed her, "let's go to sleep, tomorrow we have some paint and tools to buy and use".

"You're right, but it will be fun", Chloe said.

"We'll see about that. Goodnight, my love", Lucifer said.

"Goodnight, Lucifer", Chloe said and with that another day ended.


	26. Paint war

And here comes a very hot Sunday of August. Lucifer and Chloe woke up in the same time, one more excited than another and remained in bed for a few more minutes. They just stood there and looked at eachother like it was the first time they fell in love.

"Is something bothering that beautiful mind, Detective?", Lucifer asked while looking in her eyes.

"Not really, it's just...the room will be ready next week for sure and it makes me feel like she'll be here so soon", Chloe said a little anxious.

"I know, I don't think I'll ever get used to be a Dad, or even worse, to be called Daddy", Lucifer said a little disgusted, "at least you got used to that from the small human you already have".

"Yeah, but it's not that simple. This is another person we're talking about...and sometimes this thought scares me too", Chloe said, "but we will be fine. I don't know if it helps saying this, but you're already a dad, it's just that there's no-one yet here to officially call you that. But when she'll start saying <<Dad>> or whatever, you'll just love her even more. It will be the most amazing feeling in the world, I promise", she smiled while saying this.

"I'm relying on this promise, Detective", Lucifer said and got up, "for now let's just eat breakfast".

"Okay and don't forget that we're going to Dan's first to leave Trixie for the week", Chloe said and got up too.

"Right", Lucifer said and went to get dressed while Chloe checked Trixie to see if she packed up everything she needed.

"All done, monkey?", she asked her while inspecting the room.

"Yes, I actually woke up a little early and packed everything I needed so you and Lucifer will have more time at shopping today. Although I wanted to help with painting and assembling what you bought yesterday, I know the room will be beautiful without my help", Trixie said.

"Oh monkey, thank you", Chloe said and tightly hugged her daughter, "let's take these to the car".

Once Trixie agreed, the two of them took one backpack each and put them in the car until Lucifer prepared something to eat for everyone this time. Not a very fancy breakfast, because they were in a hurry, but as tasty as possible.

When everyone was done eating, Chloe went to change into something suitable for going outside while Lucifer and Trixie cleaned up the plates. 

Even if he would never admit it, Lucifer enjoyed spending time with her. He didn't know if it was just because he's going to have a daughter himself or that he liked spending time with someone as childish as he sometimes is. When they were done cleaning, Trixie went in the car and waited for them to come.

Even if Chloe was wearing just regular, comfy clothes, Lucifer would never get used to how stunning she looks.

"Detective, you look lovely, as always. How do you do that? You always catch me off-guard", Lucifer said and got closer to her.

"Aww stop it", Chloe said and blushed a little.

"Stop what? Telling the truth? Never, my love", he said and kissed her soft lips.

"You're so sweet, I love you", Chloe said.

Proud of hearing that, Lucifer said "I love you too" before the two of them joined Trixie in the car.

It didn't take long until they arrived at Dan's place. Lucifer remained in the car, he didn't want to see Detective Douche's face even in weekends. He let Chloe and him have a quick talk until Trixie took her stuff from the car to his apartment, but not before he said goodbye to her.

After that, they left to buy everything they needed and soon they were in another huge parking lot. 

"Okay, let's go and finish with all the shopping", Lucifer said and Chloe agreed.

"You humans like to make these stores bigger than the White House! Now what?", Lucifer said confused when they got into the store.

"I honestly don't know", Chloe said and laughed, "it's actually my first time here too".

"That's great, what are we going to do?", Lucifer asked.

"Relax, we're just going to ask an employee for help", Chloe said and went on the greatest journey of finding help between a lot of other angry people while Lucifer almost lost her.

Fortunately, a man kindly helped them and in a couple of hours the two of them bought everything that they needed. Lucifer promised to himself that he isn't ever going to come back in that store. Whatever Chloe had to argue about, he was willing to take his chance. Online shopping was a million times better and that was on period.

"I can't believe I survived", Lucifer said while putting everything in the car.

"I know, this part wasn't fun at all, but don't lose your spirit, the fun part hasn't started yet", Chloe said and got in the car.

When they arrived home, they both walked into the empty, monotonous room that waited for a spark of joy.

"This room is going to look so different in a week, I can't wait", Chloe said smiling.

"Me too, but I want everything to be done mostly because we need some time to relax. No more busy weekends. So, let's get started", Lucifer said.

"Yeah, that too", Chloe said and then started preparing everything.

She put some lightweight plastic sheeting on the floor while Lucifer mixed the paint until it got the color both him and Chloe wanted.

"Okay Detective", Lucifer said and gave her a paintbrush while he had the paint roller, "let's do this".

And with that they started acting like two children that just discovered art. Lucifer did the most mess, lots of circles of paint soiling the plastic sheets that made Chloe laugh. At one point, she just stopped and watched him doing all the work, knowing that he won't complain about it.

"Enjoying the view, Detective?", Lucifer asked.

"Maybe a little", she said and giggled.

"Well I know a better way to make you take part into the action", Lucifer said and slowly grabbed a paintbrush soaked in paint.

"Lucifer be careful, that's a very dangerous weapon", Chloe said and laughed.

"Oh I know, but aren't you invulnerable?", Lucifer said and before she had the chance to answer, he started covering Chloe's clothes in the creamy-color.

"Oh my gosh, stop!", Chloe said but couldn't stop laughing, "okay I declare war", and she took another paintbrush and started ruining Lucifer's tuxedo.

"Detective you just committed a serious murder! This expensive tuxedo is as dead as it could be", Lucifer said overdramatic while he tried extremely hard not to burst into laughter.

"A war must have its victims after all", Chloe said while enjoying this with all her heart and continuing to pour drops of paint on his clothes.

And Lucifer was doing the same, not getting tired of hearing Chloe's laugh. Their childish moment made even their little creature react with some kicks. 

"Okay okay, let's declare peace", Chloe said and put down the paintbrush.

"Fair enough", Lucifer said and put down his paintbrush too.

Analyzing the situation, they both looked like a mess with their clothes ruined, but they didn't care. Suddenly, Chloe hugged Lucifer tight, despite of the undried paint and he could feel the kicks through her clothes. They really were a family.

"See? I knew we were going to have fun today", Chloe said and smiled while looking into his dark, beautiful eyes. She had her arms around his neck and while feeling her daughter kicking, she couldn't be happier.

"Indeed you have", Lucifer said and smiled too while looking into her amazing blue eyes.

And there, in a creamy-colored room with a lot of mess on the floor, the two expecting parents kissed with so much love like it was the very first time they actually kissed. They just stood there, in each other's arms, feeling safe and peaceful while their baby's room was slowly starting to gain shape and personality. 

"We really should throw away this plastic sheeting and change into some clean clothes", Chloe said after some time.

"I guess we should, let me take these outside while you go and change", Lucifer warmly suggested.

"Sounds lovely, thank you", she responded smiling and went to her wardrobe.

After some time, they were both wearing paint-free clothes. Standing in the living room, where all the furniture from yesterday was laying, Lucifer took the box where the crib was and took it upstairs, in the nursery. He wasn't planning on unpacking it now, he just wanted to make sure that assembling it will be the next step for tomorrow. He wanted to add something new in the room everyday, so by the end of the week it would be ready.

The rest of their day was simple and perfect, surely remaining in their history as something impossible to forget.


	27. Done...almost

With the 21th week starting that Monday, Lucifer begun to wake up earlier than usual. But before getting out of bed, he looked at Chloe, who was peacefully sleeping next to him. She looked like a pure angel, with her face relaxed like nothing in this world could possibly worry her. He gently kissed her forehead before he left the room and got dressed.

Then, he entered the baby's room, that right now only had creamy-colored walls and a big box in the middle. A little wave of overwhelmed feelings hit him before he got the chance to start unpacking. A part of him didn't want this room to be ready, because he wasn't ready himself. He thought that, if the room wouldn't be done this soon, then he could have some extra time to feel prepared. But, truth be told, he didn't know if he was ever going to feel ready. Deep down, he knew that not getting the room done wouldn't buy him any extra time. Since that day, in less than four months, his daughter will be right there, in the room where he was now standing alone.

Therefore, he might as well start assembling her bed and have it done before him and Chloe had to go to work. He took some tools from downstairs like a set of screwdrivers and a hammer and then he locked himself in the nursery.

He wanted Chloe to see the room when it was done, a reason being that she wouldn't ask to help him in the process, but the other one was that he wanted to feel like he did something good for his daughter.

So, Lucifer started unpacking the box, revealing a lot of different pieces of the crib and a pretty thick instructions manual. He picked it up horrified.

" _Bloody Hell this is going to take an eternity",_ Lucifer thought while swiping the pages.

But somehow, he managed not to freak out too much and started following the instructions step by step and soon realized that it wasn't as complicated as he thought it would be. He was proud of himself because, even if it was the first time he was assembling anything, he wasn't destroying the crib and slowly it started to look like one.

One hour later, it was more than half done, but Lucifer was disrupted by an alarming voice that was yelling his name throughout the house. He came out of the room and locked it behind him, then he went in the living room, where he heard Chloe.

"I'm here, my love", Lucifer said and hugged her so that she would calm down.

And she just hugged him tight, like she didn't want him to let her go.

"Sorry, I'm just silly, I shouldn't have started to freak out before checking the whole house", Chloe said.

"It's okay. Whatever you thought, I'm right here", Lucifer said and caressed the back of her head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream", Chloe said.

"Was it the little creature?", Lucifer asked a little scared.

"No, fortunately it was just a regular nightmare", Chloe said.

"At least that...is there anything I can do to make you feel better?", Lucifer asked.

"No, I'm okay. Out of curiosity, where were you?", Chloe asked.

"Well in the nursery, of course. I woke up earlier and started assembling the crib, now that the paint dried", Lucifer proudly said.

"Really?", Chloe said surprised and smiled, "that's so sweet. Can I help you with anything?".

"No, my love, just stay here and relax. Knock on the door when it's time to go to work", Lucifer said.

"Wait, knock on the door?", Chloe asked confused.

"Well, I don't want you to see the room before it's done. Think of it as my workshop. I'm actually good at it, who would have thought?", Lucifer said.

"But I want to see it slowly becoming the room of our dreams! Like it was with the walls", Chloe said a little upset.

"Detective, this means a lot to me! You are already doing so much for the little creature, offering her a safe space to grow for nine months. I _want_ to do something too. So, I will create her room by myself.", Lucifer said.

"Sounds like this is what you truly desire", Chloe said and looked at him, "so achieve it. I won't stay in your way".

"Are you sure, Detective?", Lucifer asked.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you", Chloe said and kissed him.

"Thank you", Lucifer said and then ran back to the nursery.

He needed a few minutes to figure out at what step he remained, but soon enough, he got to the very last one. Putting the crib next to the wall opposite the big window, Lucifer took a step back and looked happy at it. The first and most important thing for the baby was now done, making the room already usable. 

Now, Lucifer actually looked closer at the crib. Somehow it was so small, he actually started to realize how pure and defenseless his baby is going to be. Just a little creature who will rely on him and Chloe for at least a decade and a half.

" _Don't worry, I will always protect you my child"_ , Lucifer thought, still looking at the splendid white crib.

And suddenly, ripped away from his thoughts, Lucifer heard a knock.

"Time to go", Chloe said from the other side of the door.

Lucifer slowly opened it and met Chloe's eyes peeking inside. He made sure that he was blocking the view and closed the door behind him.

"Perfect timing, Detective. The crib is officially done", Lucifer said joyful.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so tall?!", Chloe said.

"Oh Detective, I know you secretly like it", Lucifer said teasing her as he locked the door and grabbed her hand, "let's go".

And everyday was like this. Tuesday, he woke up with the same excitement, locked himself in the nursery and started assembling the wardrobe. But he found that it was more challanging than the crib. He was sometimes staring at the instructions and letting curses escape from his mouth. He became pretty sad when it was time to go and he wasn't ready.

With his puppy face, he came outside of the room and looked so innocent in Chloe's eyes.

"What happened?", she asked worried.

"I didn't get to finish the wardrobe", Lucifer replied.

"Aww don't worry. You can finish it now and come later at the precinct", Chloe said.

"No way you're going without me", Lucifer said, "I'll deal with it somehow, this room will have no delay".

"Lucifer, don't be too harsh on yourself. After all, you have four months to get it done", Chloe said.

'I know Detective, but I want it to be ready this week and it will be. Now let's go to work", Lucifer said.

With another good day at work passing, as soon as they got home, Lucifer went to finish what he started that morning. With the tiredness settling in, it took longer than usual to finish the wardrobe, but after two hours the most, it was done. Then, he moved it in a corner, where he thought it would look good and sighed with relief that he got it done that day.

On Wednesday, he woke up even earlier than on Tuesday to be sure that he had enough time. On his list, it was time for the changing table to be built. But rule number one: he never gets to work before he has the chance to admire and kiss Chloe while she sleeps.

With that being done, he once again entered his daughter's room, that was starting to look as both him and Chloe wanted. He unpacked the box and took the instructions manual, relieved that is was thinner than the wardrobe's. With only fifteen pages to follow, he finished up quicker than ever. But when he looked at it, he became a bit confused. The changing table looked pretty weird, but he never saw one before and the one in front of him looked exactly like in the manual. Still, he had some questions for Chloe that will have to be answered in a few months.

He exited the room, locked it and joined Chloe downstairs, who was preparing something for breakfast.

"Good morning, Lucifer", she said and smiled at his sight.

"Good morning, Detective", he said and went to kiss her, "did you sleep well?".

"Yeah, this time I had a peaceful night. Well, as peaceful as it could be, because this little one likes to be active in the middle of the night", Chloe said, but smiled. She wasn't saying it like it was a complain, she loved her daughter so much, her kicks would only make Chloe's heart warmer.

"Then I'm happy to hear that", Lucifer said, "oh and speaking of the little creature, her room is almost done. You should look on the Internet and order a rocking chair, anything that you like".

"I'll search for something. Until then, I wanted to say that I am _so_ proud of you. I haven't seen the room yet, but I just know it looks amazing", Chloe said and held his hands.

Seeing how happy Chloe was gave him quite a rush. Lucifer couldn't stop smiling, he felt so connected to her in that moment that for the very first time, he wasn't afraid of parenthood anymore. Even if this wonderful feeling wasn't going to last forever, it felt amazing.

"Thank you, Chloe", Lucifer said and softly looked in her eyes.

Hearing her name, Chloe realized once again how important this meant for her partner. She put both of her hands on his cheeks and caressed him.

" _He is so beautiful, thoughtful, kind, amazing, selfless, protective, dedicated, determined...just so incredibly wonderful",_ Chloe thought while looking at him.

"I love you", she said and saw his face light up even more.

"I love you too", Lucifer said and kissed her with so much love and passion that he didn't ever want to break it.

Too bad they had to, and soon they went to work and solved another murder.

Now being dark outside, Chloe made herself comfortable on the couch while looking at rocking chairs.

"Look, I like this one. What do you think?", Chloe asked Lucifer after a while while pointing at a big, comfy white rocking chair.

"Looks lovely, blends perfect with the whole room", Lucifer said.

"Great, then I'll order it. Hopefully it will come until Sunday", she said.

"It better come, I haven't worked this hard just for something not to be delivered in time", Lucifer said.

"Not anyone is as hard-working as you are", Chloe said and smiled at him.

"True, but you're more than I am", Lucifer said.

"Just shut up and learn how to take a compliment", Chloe said and giggled.

"When Hell freezes over", Lucifer said, pleased to hear Chloe laughing.

"Very funny", she eventually said.

The rest of the night passed quickly and it was now time for them to sleep. Laying in each other's arms again, enjoying while they still could stay like this, they fell asleep. With Thursday coming, it meant that their baby's room was half done.


	28. Done...finally

Thursday meant more sleep for Lucifer. Now that he needed to use the electric drill to put some shelves on the wall, he didn't want to wake Chloe too early with the noise. So, he decided to continue his work after Chloe and him come back from the precinct.

Used to waking up early, Lucifer couldn't fall back asleep. He turned his head, locking his eyes on Chloe. He never gets tired of admiring her beautiful face and hair. Her shiny blonde hair, her perfect eyebrows under which lie her amazing ocean-blue eyes that hidden by the eyelids. Her eyes were his favorite feature, he would always get lost in them, they were just so beautiful, shiny and full of love. Then it comes her small, cute nose and under them, his second favorite feature, her soft lips that he would kiss all the time if he could.

He was so lost in his thoughts about her that he lost the track of time. Suddenly, Chloe slowly started to wake up, yawning and stretching a lot.

"Good morning, my love", Lucifer said and smiled at her from above.

"Good morning, Lucifer", Chloe said and turned to him, "how come you're not in the baby's nursery?".

"I need to use the drill to put some shelves on the wall and I didn't want the noise to wake you up. You deserve a peaceful sleep, so I'll continue with the baby's room when we're done with _our_ work", Lucifer said and caressed her cheek.

"That's very kind of you, thank you", Chloe said, " just out of curiosity, where do you plan on putting them?"

"I haven't thought about it. Any suggestions?", Lucifer asked.

"I thought it would look good next to the door, on the left side, you know, where is less space", Chloe said very precisely.

"Well, you just saved a bunch of hours of my life with that suggestion. Thank you, Detective", Lucifer said and kissed her.

"Hours?! I'm glad I had a specific spot in mind", she said and giggled, "we should get ready".

"Only one tiny change. I'll go and prepare some breaky for us while you get changed", Lucifer said.

"Sounds great, I almost feel bad for not doing anything in this house", Chloe said.

"You shouldn't ever feel bad. You are doing more than enough my love. Growing our little creature and catching murderers plus taking care of your other offspring. You are incredible", Lucifer said and kissed her.

"I can't believe you're the one playing the pregnancy card and not me", Chloe said while quietly laughing, "but you're just amazing. Thank you".

"No problem, my love. You are the one amazing here", he said and kissed her again before he went to prepare the breakfast.

"Just take the damn compliment!", Chloe yelled so that Lucifer would hear her from downstairs.

"Never, Detective!", he yelled back which made Chloe smile and roll her eyes.

Then, she got up, took some clothes from the wardrobe and went to the bathroom. She would always look at her belly, morning or evening, and smile. Even if she didn't like the thought of getting bigger, Chloe was proud of her daughter growing fast and healthy.

After she was done, Lucifer served another one of his fancy but consistent breakfasts, then they headed to work and let the day pass.

Luckily, today was an easy day and for the most of it they had only paperwork to do. But Lucifer didn't even want to think about leaving early, he stayed next to Chloe at her desk and helped getting the paperwork done. She felt like Lucifer was being a little overprotective, but she knew he was just staying by her side as he promised.

In the afternoon, when they got home, Lucifer made sure that Chloe was feeling okay and didn't need anything before he grabbed a couple of boxes from the living room and went to the nursery.

He unboxed all of them and took the almighty instructions manual and started assembling everything. As always, he liked it. After another hour or two, everything was done. Lucifer took a step back and admired everything he worked hard for. The crib, dresser, changing table and the shelves made the room look almost like he imagined from the start. Now, only the small details remained to be put, plus the rocking chair.

Still looking around, Lucifer couldn't believe that this was going to be the place his daughter will live. It felt strange, but also amazing that he will be able to say that he gave life to that room all by himself.

Not wanting to leave it, even if it was dark outside, Lucifer decided to put on the wall some picture frames that will eventually have photos in them.

" _You are going to be so loved",_ Lucifer thought and smiled before he came out of the room, locking it behind him before he went to take a relaxing bath.

After that, he joined Chloe in the living room and mostly talked about baby stuff, ate dinner and went to bed. Cuddles first, then they fell asleep.

With that, Friday settled in. Even if he didn't have any work to do with the drill, Lucifer couldn't get out of the bed. All that he desired in that moment was to keep holding Chloe in his arms. It was the best feeling in the whole world, knowing that the love of his life was safe and happy. Well, he hoped she is happy.

And that thought made his mind burst with a million others, even if they sounded ridiculous, like " _what if she isn't happy?", "what if she is panicking on the inside?"._ And then he reminded of that nightmare she had a few days ago, when Chloe worriedly called his name and then hugged him tight when he calmed her.

" _Is she still thinking that I am going to leave her?"_ , Lucifer asked himself, but the thought itself hurt him.

He needed something to occupy his mind with, so he slowly got up and went to finish the baby's room. He just put on the floor the salmon pink carpet that Chloe loved from the very beginning and the clothes hamper.

Aside from the rocking chair, only the clothes and toys were missing. He felt quite accomplished that he everything was done. All the things in that room were assembled by him and it took a lot hours to be done. But, in the end, the hard work pays off.

He came out of the room, locked it once more and went to check on Chloe, who wasn't in the bedroom. He went in the living room and saw her eating some toast and drinking tea.

"Good morning", she said still sleepy.

"Good morning, my love", he replied and kissed her, "slept well?".

"Yeah, but I missed waking up next to you", Chloe said.

"Sorry for that. Let's just say I had some crisis, but at least I became productive and finished the room", Lucifer said proudly, trying to avoid another conversation.

"I...I'm happy to hear that the room is done, but what happened Lucifer?",Chloe asked worried.

"Just some thoughts here and there Detective, nothing for you to worry about", he said still hesitantly.

" _Please_ tell me", she said and looked in his eyes.

"It's more like a simple, but in the same time very complicated question that popped in my head this morning...", Lucifer said and then took a deep breath, "are you happy, Detective? Like, truly happy?"

Surprised at the question, Chloe didn't hesitate even for a second and said "Of course I'm happy. Honestly, I can't imagine my life any different. I have the man I love and will love for the rest of my life sitting right in front of me, I have Trixie who is the best daughter I had ever have the chance to meet and raise...and right now I'm creating life. Actual life, like growing someone inside me. Just the thought of it makes me feel ecstatic. All of you are my family that I'm very proud of. And besides you, I also love my job, even if it can be dangerous", Chloe said and smiled, "and Lucifer, having you at work makes everything so much better...we are a team and we will always be. So, the long answer to your question is this and the short one is yes Lucifer, I am truly happy".

Hearing this, Lucifer almost felt stupid that he even questioned her happiness. She made his heart beat with so much love and joy that he just stood there, losing himself in that beautiful blue eyes. After a moment, he hugged her and said "Thank you, I love you".

"I love you too", Chloe said and kissed him, showing him once more how much he meant to her.

Being Friday, it was even easier than Thursday at the precinct. Everyone was just waiting for the weekend and so were Lucifer and Chloe. What made everything so much better was that the rocking chair was going to be delivered that afternoon, according to the email that Chloe received.

When the shift actually finished, Lucifer couldn't wait to arrive home. The bad part was the waiting. Hell, he hated waiting. He now was wandering around the living room, just waiting for the final piece to be here.

"When it arrives, can I finally see the room?", Chloe asked so that Lucifer will at least be occupied talking to her.

"But Detective, wouldn't it be better if you would see it Sunday, when Beatrice comes here too?", Lucifer asked.

"Look who's talking about waiting.. but unfortunately, I think it's a good idea. I can wait two more days, no big deal", she said, trying to convince herself.

"If you want, you can see it tonight. Or tomorrow, you choose. After all, you have been very patient this week", Lucifer said.

"I will try to wait until Sunday. After all, I'll see that room hundreds of times during the next few years", Chloe said.

"Very well then", Lucifer said.

Not very long after that little conversation, the beautiful white rocking chair arrived. Lucifer immediately took it upstairs and put it next to the crib. Pleased that everything was finally done, Lucifer joined Chloe back in the living room, where they spent the rest of the evening together.

Soon after, they headed to the bedroom where they made themselves comfortable once again in each other's arms and fell asleep.


	29. Perfect

With Saturday settling in, Lucifer was finally able to sleep a little more. To his surprise, when he opened his eyes, Chloe was now the one looking at him. Her beautiful shiny eyes were telling everything, how much she loved him, how grateful she is that he's in her life. And her smile, it was showing pure joy.

"Good morning, Lucifer", she said and leaned to kiss him.

"Good morning, Detective", he said and smiled, "I see you're the early bird today".

"Yeah, I didn't sleep very well, not because of nightmares...I am so impatient to see that room. And besides the fact that I have a hard time falling asleep, this little one", she pointed at her belly while speaking, "likes to wake me up at three or four in the morning".

"I'm sorry to hear that...but if you desire so much to see that room, why don't you just go? I left it unlocked since yesterday night", Lucifer said.

"I don't know. I guess when it comes to really doing what you wanted so bad to do, the impatience mixes with some realization moment...you know, the thought of << _wow, this is really happening >>", _Chloe said.

"I know...it freaks me out a lot too. But knowing that I have you by my side it's the only thing that actually keeps me from going insane", Lucifer said while looking at her reassuring, "don't worry my love, the little creature's room looks beyond wonderful, no doubt because I made it. When you'll see it, all your worries will go away, I promise".

Chloe chuckled at his remark and said "I am sure that's true, but I want, if I'm going in that room today, a little more time".

"Of course. Do you want to do something special today? Like have lunch at some nice place?", Lucifer suggested.

"Hmm, is this a date invitation?", she asked smiling. She missed going out. A lot. These past few weeks they were so busy, she totally forgot how a full relaxing day felt like.

"Maybe", Lucifer said, waiting for her reaction.

She just rolled her eyes, "of course I want to go out with you. I really missed it and after a few months I'll totally miss it".

"Then it's settled. Until then, why don't we spend the morning at Lux? I'm sure we have much more things to do there than here. Plus, it will make your temptation to go away", Lucifer said.

"Sounds good to me", Chloe said and got up, but not before giving Lucifer another kiss.

After he got dressed, Lucifer prepared something to eat just for Chloe while he made some phone calls. He wasn't hungry at all, he couldn't wait to be in his old home again.

"Detective, let's take the Corvette this time", Lucifer said.

"Are you saying this because you want to be the one driving or because you miss the car?", Chloe asked.

"A bit of both. But if you want, you can drive it, I just want to have a ride with a car of my style", Lucifer said.

"I'm flattered, but you should drive it, I'm sure you miss your old lifestyle. At least a part of it", Chloe said.

"Honestly, I just miss the spectacular view and my piano. Maybe the huge bar but it's better if I don't have it here. But the fact that I get to see you every day and every night it's worth sacrificing them ", Lucifer said.

"That's very sweet of you...and I got an idea. Let's spend the most of the days when Trixie's not home in the penthouse", Chloe said and smiled when he saw Lucifer's face light up.

"Really? That is an excellent idea Detective!", Lucifer said excited.

"I'm glad you like it. Let's go now", Chloe said.

And so, they went to Lux, a place they both missed so much. The elevator's door opened, revealing the huge living room but most importantly, his piano. Bloody Hell, he missed playing it.

Lucifer grabbed Chloe's hand and sat together at it, remembering all of their moments together. Since the beginning of their partnership, Chloe would always stay by his side at the piano and listen to his angelic voice.

And that's what she did now. Lucifer was gently touching the keyboard, making her thoughts fly around her head. Damn, she was so in love with that man, she couldn't ever get tired of him. And getting to see different parts of him, ones that he kept hidden before all this baby stuff, really made her heart melt.

Suddenly, baby kicks woke her up to reality and she started smiling.

"Seems like our baby likes hearing you play", Chloe said.

"She already has good taste. I like it", he said and continued until the song was done, "Can I...?", he then asked while looking at Chloe's belly.

"Of course, you don't have to ask", Chloe said and took his hand and placed it on her belly, where she was feeling the kicks.

Lucifer smiled, "It's fascinating...".

"It really is", Chloe said and smiled too while looking into his beautiful dark eyes, " I'm always a little sad when she stops. It makes me miss her already".

"Even though I won't ever be able to understand it, you two always had a special bond from the very beginning', Lucifer said.

"I know...but I haven't dreamt of her in so long. The last time I did was before the gender reveal party and that was almost a month ago", Chloe said.

"Don't worry my love", Lucifer said and hugged her, "in a few months we'll get to see her everyday".

"Yeah...I know", she said while enjoying the hug.

They spent the rest of the morning there, just admiring the spectacular view of L.A. from the balcony between songs of all kind that Lucifer played at the piano. It was so perfect, if they could stop the time and don't let that morning end, they would have definitely done it. But, the lunchtime came extremely fast.

Good thing that Lucifer knew a lot of people, so a table was arranged for them next to the entrance of the balcony, so that they could still admire the view. Strangely, Chloe didn't pay attention to it, which made Lucifer be happier than he already was.

He didn't move from the piano, even though Chloe got up, expecting him to do the same.

"Don't we need to go?", Chloe asked confused.

"Nope. Where are you going to find a more beautiful view than here?", Lucifer said and took Chloe at the table.

"Wait, when did you have time to prepare all of this?", Chloe asked.

"I didn't, but I know people", Lucifer said proudly.

She giggled, "Right".

Then, Lucifer started to serve the food that was prepared by some of the best chefs he knew. Chloe was one more time amazed at how wonderful her partner can be. They enjoyed their privacy, food and view. They even fed eachother with their spoons and laughed about it after. In the end, it was a great day, and it was just halfway done.

"Everything was amazing. Just like you are. Thank you for this", Chloe said and hugged him.

"My pleasure, Detective. All that matters is that you're happy", Lucifer said and softly smiled.

" _Wow, he took the compliment",_ Chloe thought.

Then, she just looked into his eyes, letting him know that she deeply loves him.

"I think I am ready to see our baby's room", Chloe said and grabbed his hand.

"Then let's go home", Lucifer said and followed her lead to the elevator and to the car.

After they arrived, they immediately went upstairs, but then stopped in front of the door.

"Okay...", Chloe said and put her hand on the doorknob, "here we go".

And she opened the door, revealing the cream-colored walls that she already knew. But now it wasn't just that. There was a crib, a dresser, a changing table, her rocking chair, the carpet she liked from the beginning.  
Also, there were the shelves and the picture frames on the walls. Everything gave the room life. For Chloe, the room felt right and she was very connected to it. She couldn't imagine raising her daughter in a room that would look even a bit different than this. It was _perfect._ And all thanks to Lucifer, the love of her life, who didn't gave up until everything was done.

She passed by and gently touched everything, like she did in the first room she saw and connected with. She constantly smiled, imagining cute little moments with her daughter.

"Lucifer, this room is perfect. I couldn't ask for more...thank you. I love you so much", Chloe said and hugged him tight.

"I love you too", Lucifer said and kissed her.

There, in their baby's room, they were the happiest people in the whole world. With it being done, that really meant a step closer to actually meeting their daughter. And, in that moment, both Chloe and Lucifer couldn't wait for it.


	30. Ideas

Marking the end of another week, Sunday also meant some parenting practice for Lucifer. This time, Chloe and him were going together to pick Trixie up from Dan's. Of course, Lucifer wasn't very happy seeing Detective Douche's face a day earlier than he was supposed to, but he had to learn that he has to do some things even if he doesn't like them.

But first, let's start with the moment they woke up. It was 10 a.m., an hour they both considered pretty late. Lucifer was once again blessed with the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, who was making herself more comfortable in his arms, even if they had to wake up.

Chloe giggled, "Good night".

"No no no, it's good morning", Lucifer said and shook her a little.

"Ugh, what time is it?", Chloe asked still sleepy.

"It's ten already. We should get your offspring before she dies of hunger", Lucifer said.

"What?!", she said and immediately got up, "well, if we go now I'll die of hunger".

"We both know I won't let that happen, Detective!", Lucifer said and got up too, "I'll make some sandwiches for the road. Are you sure you don't want to let me drive?".

"I...I guess I could make an exception. But just because my desire to eat is bigger than my desire to drive. Understood?", Chloe said.

"Sure, sure", Lucifer said teasing her.

"I am serious!", Chloe said.

"I know you are, but I love to see that cute face you make when I am teasing you", Lucifer said.

"Oh shut up", she said and blushed.

"Like I said, you are so cute", Lucifer said and kissed her forehead.

Chloe just gave him a childish look and went to change until Lucifer was preparing the breakfast. But, after she was done, she didn't go directly in the living room. As she was passing by her daughter's room, she slowly entered it once again and closed the door behind her.

She sat down on the rocking chair, placed both her hands on her belly and started to speak quietly to her daughter.

 _"_ _Hi there...I'm sorry you don't have a name yet. Your daddy and I just want to be something meaningful. We're patiently waiting for you, we even finished your room. It looks so beautiful and if I will tell you this, you wouldn't believe me, but your daddy assembled everything in here. He worked so hard in the mornings and evenings just to be done this week, when your big sister, Trixie, comes home. We all love you so much, you have changed our lives for the better. And I hope that we will be able to give you the wonderful life you deserve. I am not going to lie to you, your life will be messy and complicated eventually, but we will get through all the bad stuff together",_ Chloe said while looking through the window, even if she wasn't paying attention to what was happening outside.

What mattered for her in that moment was her daughter, who started kicking again. Chloe discovered that the baby loved when she was talking to her and the little one would always respond with some kicks. This made Chloe smile so wide that her cheeks would start hurting.

Suddenly, she heard the door slowly opening and she saw Lucifer coming closer to her.

"Are you okay, my love?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm great actually", Chloe said and grabbed his hands, "let's go, we're probably late because of me".

"Don't worry, I got everything done, the only one is missing is you", Lucifer said and smiled.

"Thank you so much", she said and kissed him, "let's go".

And so they went to pick up Trixie, a road that Lucifer inevitable had to learn. Chloe carefully ate two sandwiches without leaving any crumbs. She was very grateful that she had Lucifer taking care of almost everything. Even if he said hundreds of times that she didn't have to feel bad about it, she just couldn't. In the same time, Lucifer was the one who insisted to just relax and let him take care of everything. But she decided that she will absolutely be more involved from now on, all of this must have been exhausting for him too, even though he was great at hiding it.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize how soon they arrived at Dan's place. In a few moments, they knocked at his apartment's door, that Trixie excitedly opened.

"Mommy! Lucifer, hi!", she said and hugged both of them, "come in".

"Hi monkey, where is dad?", Chloe said, being happy to see her daughter.

"I'm here", Dan said and came in the living room with the two backpacks in his hands, "hi Chlo....and Lucifer".

"Dan...", Lucifer said and forced a smile. Although he really wanted to say < _<_ _Detective Douche >>, _he didn't want to upset Trixie in any way.

"Before we go, look what me and Dad bought for my little sister!", Trixie said and ran to her room, then came right back in the living room in a few moments, but with something in her hand.

It was a very cute, medium sized and beige stuffed bunny that also represented the little creature's first toy.

"Aww monkey this is so nice of you", Chloe said and and hugged her daughter, "thank you", she looked at Dan while saying that and he nodded.

"Let's head home, shall we?", Lucifer impatiently said.

"Yes!!", Trixie said excited, "is the baby's nursery done?".

"It is, thanks to, well, me", Lucifer said and Chloe rolled her eyes.

Hearing that, Trixie quickly said goodbye to Dan and exited his apartment and immediately after, Lucifer and Chloe left too. While he was putting Trixie's backpacks in the car's trunk, Chloe made herself comfortable in the driver's seat.

"Enjoying being the boss again, Detective?", Lucifer asked when he got in the car.

"We both know I would let you drive only in my most vulnerable moments", Chloe said.

"But you were just hungry this morning", Lucifer said confused.

"Exactly!", Chloe said and started driving.

Their little conversation made Trixie laugh. She was really happy that her mother found true love and happiness and she couldn't wait to have the sibling she asked for many years ago.

The rest of the ride they talked about how Trixie's week was and Lucifer was very pleased when he heard that she talked about him and the baby with Dan. That must have really pissed him off.

Soon, they arrived home and while Lucifer took the baggage to Trixie's room, Chloe went to show her the baby's nursery.

"Whoa, I love it...but something is missing", Trixie said when she entered it and then placed the beige bunny in the crib, "now it's perfect. Her first toy".

"You're right, it's perfect now", Chloe said and smiled, looking once again around the room.

"While we're still here...I thought a lot about possible names, because it's becoming annoying to just say <<my little sister>> or <<the baby>>", Trixie said.

"I know what you mean, so tell me what you thought about", Chloe said and sat on the rocking chair, but left some space for Trixie too.

"I have three options, the first one is Claire, which means bright and clear, the second one is Alice, which means noble and the third and last one is Faith, which is obvious what it means, but I _really_ like it", Trixie said.

"Wow, those are great names...I really like them too", Chloe said and smiled, hoping that soon she will be able to call her unborn daughter by her name.

"I'm happy you like them, I would be honored if you will choose one of these three", Trixie said.

"We will see, I have to talk to Lucifer too", Chloe said, "until then, why don't we join him downstairs? I can't trust him being alone".

Trixie laughed hearing that, "me too, let's go".

And with that, all of them spent the rest of the day together playing board games like a little happy family that they are.


	31. The non-missing name

With another Monday coming, Chloe was now 22 weeks pregnant. All the night before, the only question that bothered her mind until she fell asleep was " _What name are we going to give you?"._ Plus, not having any dreams of her daughter didn't help this process. Chloe wanted so bad to see her again, even for just a few seconds, hoping that a name would pop into her mind. But, deep down, she knew it wouldn't help her at all. She didn't forget how her daughter looked like in her dreams, she even remembers every little detail of her beautiful face. Chloe just missed seeing it.

Waking up earlier than on Sunday made Chloe yawn a lot before she actually opened her eyes. She suddenly felt cold, even if if was hot outside. Then, she recognized that Lucifer wasn't holding her. He wasn't next to her or in the bed at all and when she looked at the clock, it was past the hour she usually wakes up during work days.

Overwhelmed by all the things she had to do in a short time, Chloe grabbed some random decent clothes, dressed up and put her hair in the classic pony tail.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was preparing breakfast for the ladies and Trixie was getting ready for school. He was slowly starting to get used to her presence, so he decided to prepare some sandwiches for her lunch.

Chloe came right when he was about to start.

"Good morning, Detective", Lucifer said, happy to see her.

"Good morning", she said and analyzed the whole situation. There was breakfast ready on the kitchen's counter, Lucifer had four slices of bread in his hands and Trixie's backpack was already at the door.

"Take a seat, my love. I'm preparing your offspring's lunch today", Lucifer said while grabbing another plate.

"When did you do all of this? Why didn't you wake me up?" Chloe asked surprised and a little upset.

"Because I wanted you to be fully rested. You said it yourself that you have a hard time sleeping these days", Lucifer innocently said.

"That's...true", Chloe said defeated and started eating, "but please wake me up from now on when you wake up".

"Understood", Lucifer said and called Trixie to eat when he was done making her sandwiches.

After some time, when they were all done eating and getting ready, Lucifer and Chloe took Trixie to school. Before they got to the precinct, Chloe got a phone call that obviously meant a new murder. She left the road to the precinct and went directly to the crime scene.

"There's a beach murder waiting for us", Chloe said while driving.

"Bloody Hell this brings back unwanted memories", Lucifer said, thinking of the moments when his Chloe and Cain were a thing.

"Yeah, now if I think about all that happened back then I can't believe that so much stuff actually happened. I almost got married!", Chloe said.

"Detective please don't wake up more memories. You have no idea how I felt during those times, especially because I knew that Cain wasn't in love with you. But if I told you this back then, you wouldn't have believed me", Lucifer said frustrated.

"I know...I'm sorry, but let's be grateful that a lot passed since then and look where we are now", Chloe said and smiled.

"Yeah, well, I like how things are now", Lucifer said and made Chloe smile even more.

As they arrived at the crime scene, Ella was already taking photos and, as soon as she saw the two of them coming, she excitedly greeted them.

"Decker, Lucifer! Hiii! God, I don't think I will ever get used seeing you coming together. It's so cute", she said.

Trying his best to ignore the mention of his Father, Lucifer just awkwardly smiled at her while Chloe asked about the case. Ella gave them all the information she had and pointed at the people who found the victim's body. But before Chloe went to question them, Ella grabed her arm and took her a little further from Lucifer.

"Easy Ella, what is it?", Chloe asked.

"Girl, it's time for the baby shower, don't you think?", Ella said.

"Don't tell me you interrupted me from questioning the witnesses so you would ask me about another party", Chloe said a little upset.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited about it. Since we all know from a while now that it's a girl, I thought it was the perfect time for the baby shower", Ella said.

"I didn't think about it at all! But, well, giving that Lucifer has no idea what a baby shower is, I guess me and you could start talking more about it", Chloe said and saw Ella almost exploding from happiness, "BUT not here and not now".

"Perfect, understood. THANK YOU SO MUCH DECKER", Ella said and hugged her, "oh and also, hope you have a name for her until then".

"I hope too..." Chloe said and then just smiled and nodded, thankful that she could start her investigation. The rest of the day went smoothly, Chloe and Lucifer interrogated suspects and discovered leads. With that, the work time ended, but the murder remained unsolved, something that bothered Chloe, even though it's rare to close a case this fast.

On the way home, Lucifer and Chloe remained oddly quiet, each one of them thinking about something else. When they picked up Trixie from school, she was very tired too, so she wasn't very talkative.

When they got home, everyone went in different directions: Trixie to her room, Chloe to the bathroom so she would change into something more comfortable and Lucifer to the kitchen.

When Chloe got back, she decided to open the subject about the baby shower, taking advantage that Trixie was still in her room.

"Hey...what are you preparing there?", Chloe asked and pointed at the pan.

"Just some french fries, nothing too fancy tonight", Lucifer said.

"No way, Lucifer Morningstar not preparing something fancy? I am shocked", Chloe said and laughed.

"Very funny, Detective. But Monday isn't my best day of the week, from tomorrow I'll get back to my fancy side", Lucifer said.

"Right, I know. I hate Mondays too...", Chloe said and looked away, not knowing how to bring up the subject.

Fortunately, Lucifer saw that something was bothering her, so he asked away, "What's on your mind, my love?"

"Well, Ella < _<_ _suggested >>_ and by that I mean she already decided for us that it's time for the baby shower", Chloe said.

"Detective, I can't tell my opinion if I still don't know what the Hell is that", Lucifer said.

"Well, it's a party", Chloe said and saw Lucifer getting excited, "for the baby and us", and hearing that he returned to normal.

"Bloody Hell another one? Why?", Lucifer asked confused.

"Because we are celebrating that we are becoming parents with the people close to us!", Chloe said in her defense, "and we get presents. More like the baby gets, but it's stuff we will use".

Lucifer wanted to talk much more about how useless this party was, but he knew it was going to happen so he just said, "Ugh, fine. But I don't want Miss Lopez to ruin any more of my properties with tons of pink".

"I think we can arrange that", Chloe said and smiled, "but we need a name".

"I really hope you said that and already have something in mind, because I don't have any idea at all", Lucifer said.

"I may have", Chloe said but was interrupted by Trixie, who joined them for dinner.

"What were you talking about that you have to hide from me?", she asked while looking suspicious at both of them.

"We are not hiding anything, monkey! We were talking about baby stuff", Chloe said.

"What baby stuff?", she asked.

"Well, the baby shower. We haven't talked anything yet, but it will happen, thanks to Ella", Chloe said

"That's awesome, can I help her too?", Trixie asked.

"I don't know, monkey. We still don't have any details at all. I will tell you more when I'll know", Chloe said.

"Okay...", Trixie replied a little sad, but soon Lucifer finished cooking dinner so everyone's mood improved.

They all had a great evening together and hours passed by pretty fast. Chloe tucked Trixie in bed and then joined Lucifer in theirs. She made herself comfortable in his arms and catched his attention.

"So...we remained at names", Chloe said.

"I'm afraid so. What ideas do you have?", Lucifer asked.

"Well, this is the only one that I had in mind for a long time, but Trixie actually opened my eyes about it yesterday...", she said, "it's Faith. But as much as I like it and it's perfectly representing our situation, it's sounds, I don't know, not good enough".

"You are right Detective and even if it's a beautiful name, I don't want to say <<Faith>> billions of times in my life. It will slowly kill me", Lucifer said and made Chloe chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right. But I still want something with this meaning at least. Don't you have any extravagant names in your head or something?", Chloe asked.

Instantly, Lucifer got up so that he would be able to see Chloe's face and started smiling. And it was a beautiful, wide smile. Even if she wasn't very happy about leaving his hug, she saw the happiness on his face and that made her smile.

"Detective, I do in fact know a name! And it's...perfect", Lucifer said.

"Then don't make me wait! Tell me", Chloe said.

"It's Vera. As you wanted, it means faith", Lucifer said.

"Vera...", Chloe repeatedly said it loud to herself, "oh my gosh it's perfect!".

"I can't believe I came up with a name that we will actually going to use", Lucifer said proudly.

"Honestly, I can't believe it too. But it's so beautiful, baby Vera", Chloe said while she was still smiling.

"Baby Vera", Lucifer said too and smiled, "Bloody Hell now I feel so great that I can't fall asleep".

"Me too, ugh, I'll think about this all night. But we should try at least", Chloe said.

"True", Lucifer said and started holding Chloe again, "Goodnight, my love. And goodnight to you too, Vera".

"Goodnight, Lucifer", Chloe said and closed her eyes, letting her mind do its magic.


	32. Plans and announcements

Tuesday now came, which was a pretty important day considering the last night's events. The first one to wake up was Lucifer, who was still feeling amazingly proud of himself. He slowly started shaking Chloe, because he had to wake her up as she asked.

"Wakey wakey, my love", Lucifer said but saw that it had no effect on her, "Hmm, fine then".

With that, he started kissing her all over her face and neck which provoked a trickling sensation that made Chloe involuntarily smile as she was waking up.

"Look who decided to bless me with her presence", Lucifer said and smiled at her.

"Good morning to you too", Chloe said sleepy.

"Slept well?", Lucifer asked.

"Yeah, once I finally succeeded falling asleep", Chloe said, replaying once again in her head the last night.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear", Lucifer said, "let's get ready, we have plenty of tasks for this morning".

"If you haven't complained about it yesterday when you did all by yourself, you are not going to do it now. Let me take care of Trixie and her lunch pack", Chloe said and got up.

"Good point. Anyway, are you going to tell her that we decided the name?", Lucifer asked, trying to get to a point.

"I guess so, why are you asking?", Chloe said.

"I was thinking we should keep it a secret until she is born. You know, we are holding a lot of power right now, let's use it in our advantage", Lucifer said smirking.

"Hmm, I like the way you are thinking. I'm already imagining Ella freaking out when we will tell her this", Chloe said laughing, "but she is so involved in everything, I think we should give her a little credit".

"I agree, even though I still don't see the excitement in those parties. So, what do you suggest?", Lucifer asked.

"Let's make her Vera's godmother", Chloe said.

"Since we don't have anyone else on the list and Miss Lopez, besides that she is unusually involved with this baby, she also is a good friend. So, I agree, that and because I don't really see the whole big deal about being the godmother or godfather", Lucifer said.

"It's just a tradition and I am one hundred percent sure that Ella will be over the moon when we will tell her", Chloe said.

"Then let's not tell her at the precinct, as much as I like being in the center of attention, I don't want people to think that we are killing her or something", Lucifer said and made Chloe laugh.

"Right, good idea", Chloe said and then went to get ready.

With that, Lucifer prepared another breakfast and it was already starting to become his thing. They all did their daily routine and finished with leaving Trixie at school and going to the precinct to continue the investigation.

In a little lunch break they had, Ella immediately went to Chloe.

"Sooo, have you decided anything yet?", she asked.

"Yes, well, we would appreciate a lot if you will help us organize the baby shower", Chloe said and immediately Ella hugged her so tight that she almost lost her breath.

"Thank you thank you thank you", Ella said, trying not to speak too loud.

"But, as I said, I want to talk about it in other circumstances, so why don't you come over to my place this Saturday around eleven?", Chloe said.

"For real? That would be amazing, thank you again Decker!", she said and hugged Chloe again, "I will think about everything until then".

"Ella, I am the one who should thank you. You are an incredible friend to both Lucifer and me", Chloe said.

"Awww you're so sweet. To me, you're like the sister I never had, that's mainly I'm very excited about all of this", Ella said.

In that moment, Chloe felt really lucky to have a friend who is this amazing. She smiled and said, "you're like family to me too", before she went to continue working.

With that, the rest of the days passed by quickly, Lucifer and Chloe successfully resolved that beach murder and Saturday settled in.

Lucifer took advantage of that and let Chloe sleep a little longer, even though it was past 9:30, she deserved the rest. But this time, he didn't leave her side, he just watched her peacefully sleep, something that he would never get tired of. After fifteen minutes, Chloe was starting to wake up and Lucifer slowly removed his arms that were underneath her.

"Good morning, Detective", Lucifer said and looked at her with his soft eyes.

"Good morning", she said and smiled at him. She loved so much the fact that his voice was the first thing she would hear every morning and the last she would hear every night.

"How are you feeling in this beautiful morning of Saturday?", Lucifer asked.

"Thrilled to have a day off. But looks like you are in a good mood", Chloe said.

"I am, actually. I don't mean to sound rude, but I am glad the parenting week is over", Lucifer said.

"What do you mean? Trixie is not going anywhere today", Chloe said.

"She's not? But she always hangs out with her friends on Saturday! Am I supposed to remind her that?", Lucifer asked.

"No! She wanted to stay here today because Ella is coming. And you know how excited she is about getting involved in this whole baby shower thing", Chloe said.

"Oh, right. Great, a mini Miss Lopez, this day will be interesting. Speaking of which, when is she supposed to arrive?", Lucifer asked.

"At eleven, but if we know her, she will probably come sooner", Chloe said.

"And it's already ten, so we should get ready", Lucifer said and got up and so did Chloe.

This time, Lucifer and Chloe prepared together something to eat before Ella would show up. Trixie really was like a mini Ella in that morning, mostly because it would be the first adult thing she would get involved in.

Soon, a repeating disturbing sound was coming from the door which meant Ella was here. Lucifer went to open it and was instantly greeted with one of the famous Ella hugs.

"Hiiii Luce!" , she said.

"Miss Lopez, what a pleasure. Come in", Lucifer said and Ella entered their house and went to hug Chloe too.

"Mi chica! It's so great to see you, even though we saw each other yesterday", Ella said overexcited and before Chloe got the chance to say anything, Trixie joined them.

"Ella!", the little one said and hugged her, a thing that made Ella's heart even softer.

"I already like you", Ella said and hugged her back.

"I like you too, at least so far. Now let's get started with all the organizing stuff!", Trixie said a little too bossy.

"Great, then, what do we need to discuss?", Lucifer asked.

"Well, the location, date, guests, food menu, games and possible theme", Ella said, grabbing a notebook from her backpack.

"Let's use Lucifer's penthouse! The view from there is amazing, I've been there myself", Trixie said and nobody disagreed with her, even if Lucifer wasn't very happy about it.

"Then the penthouse it is", Ella said and got interrupted by Lucifer.

"With one condition. I don't want too much pink in there. Or only pink. That's a fancy place, at least make the colours mix", Lucifer said.

"Okay, I will think about what colors would be perfect, but I will obviously need a tour of that place", Ella said and the others remembered that she had never been there.

"I can arrange that", Lucifer said.

"Then we have our location. What about the date?", Ella asked.

"Since I am having another ultrasound in two weeks, I think it's best if we have it in that weekend", Chloe said, who already made an appointment for the Monday after two weeks.

"Okay, two weeks is fine, not too early and not too late. I suppose the guests will be the same as the ones from the gender reveal party", Ella said.

"I think so", Lucifer said and Chloe nodded.

Before Ella got to check her list again, Lucifer started speaking, "I will take care of the food. I know the best chefs in L.A. and outside of it".

"Great. We won't need a very big menu, since we will be only ten people", Ella said.

"Understood, Miss Lopez", Lucifer said, happy that he is actually involved in this too.

"I WANT TO PREPARE THE GAMES!!", Trixie suddenly said.

"Perfect, actually you are the best at this. But you need to tell me everything you will think about a few days before the party, okay?", Ella said.

"Okay, thank you!!", Trixie said and hugged her.

"Then it's settled. I am in charge of the theme, Lucifer is in charge with the food, Trixie with the games and I count on you Chloe to send me the official guest list", Ella said and Chloe nodded.

"Wait, are we done this quickly?", Trixie asked confused.

"I think so. Wow, great job", Ella said and closed her notebook.

"Mommy, can I go out? I don't have anything else to do today", Trixie said.

"Fine, but please be careful and...", Chloe said and was interrupted by Trixie.

"...don't enter in dangerous areas and be home by five in the afternoon", she said, continuing her mother's sentence.

"I taught you well", Chloe said smiling and kissed her forehead, "have fun, monkey".

"I will, thank you mommy", Trixie said and almost left before Lucifer yelled something.

"But not too much!", Lucifer said and Chloe gave her a deadly look.

"She's only thirteen!", Chloe said.

"So what? There is nothing wrong with warning her", Lucifer said.

"He's right though", Ella said, but in the meanwhile Trixie already left.

"Let's just not talk about this", Chloe said and got up from the couch.

"Well, I should probably leave", Ella said.

"Wait, Miss Lopez. We have something to tell you", Lucifer said.

"OMG, have you thought about names?", Ella asked excited.

"Actually, Chloe and I decided to keep the name a secret", Lucifer said and saw Ella's face drop.

"Why?!", she asked.

"Because we don't have her full name in our minds, only the first name. Plus, we have another thing to say and I promise it will compensate with this", Chloe said.

"So many news today. Tell me", Ella said.

"Let's go upstairs first", Chloe said and took Ella in Vera's room.

"Wow, this room is amazing! So cute, it's perfect for a baby girl", Ella said and looked around.

"I know, especially because it's your goddaughter's room", Chloe said and saw Ella going nuts.

"OH MY GOD, FOR REAL? YOU ARE MAKING ME THE GODMOTHER?", Ella practically screamed.

"Yes, Miss Lopez, we are", Lucifer said.

"I...I am speechless. Thank you so so much. I will not ever let you down", Ella said and hugged them both.

"It's our honor, Ella, thank you for accepting this", Chloe said.

"Believe me, it's my honor. I love you guys", Ella said.

"We love you too, you're family", Chloe said.

"You have really made my day. I have to go, but again, thank you so much", Ella said before they all went downstairs.

"Well, thank you for blessing us with your presence, Miss Lopez, see you on Monday", Lucifer said before she left.

"This was a big success", Chloe said and smiled.

"Indeed it was, my love", Lucifer said.

With that, the rest of the day passed well and quickly, soon being the time for the 24th week appointment.


	33. Another screen-meeting

After that two weeks passed, Chloe's bump was really starting to make its existence known and made her uncomfortable. Plus, that wasn't the only thing that ruined Chloe's mood. Stretch marks, constipation, migraines and leg cramps were only some of the all unpleasant things that pregnancy had to offer. A simply reminder that this required selflessness and sacrifice. And even if Chloe hated this side of pregnancy, she knew it will be worth it when she will finally hold Vera in her arms.

In that Monday morning, Chloe woke up earlier than normal and obviously before Lucifer. She couldn't sleep in his arms anymore, a fact that made the nights more terrible than they already were. Eventually she will get used to it, the transition was always a little hard at the beginning.

She tried to put a bunch of pillows behind her back and stayed like that until Lucifer was starting to wake up. With one hand on her belly, she looked at him slowly escaping from his dream. He was talking nonsense in God knows what language, but he was having a small smile on his face, which made Chloe smile through her pain.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and instantly looked for her.

"Good morning", Chloe said and smiled when their eyes met.

"Good morning, my love", Lucifer said and went closer to kiss her, "how long have you waited for me?".

"Not more than an hour, which is still a lot considering it's 7 a.m. right now, but I have a serious trouble with sleeping lately. If two or three weeks ago I was complaining, I had no idea back then how bad it would eventually get", Chloe said, "and I shouldn't even complain now, considering how many weeks are still left".

"I am so sorry, if there was anything I would've been able to do to help you feel better, I would do", Lucifer said and caressed her hand.

"Don't worry, it's worth it", Chloe said and placed his hand on her belly, where Vera had just started making her presence known.

"Is she always this active?", Lucifer asked.

"Believe me, she is always like this...but it still feels amazing, besides when she uses my bladder as a trampoline...and she's doing it right now, excuse me", Chloe said and quickly went to the bathroom, leaving Lucifer extremely confused .

He let things be, got ready and prepared something to eat for Chloe. He knew the last few days have been tough for her and as much as he wished to ease her pain, he couldn't. So, at least he could take care of everything for her, even if she sometimes didn't let him.

When Chloe was done, they had a cute little breakfast together that made a great start of the day. Before they would leave, Chloe went to wake up Trixie and Lucifer went to wait in the car.

"Monkey, wake up", Chloe said and sat by her side on the bed.

"Ugh", Trixie murmured and started yawning, "good morning, mommy".

"Good morning", Chloe said and put Trixie's hair behind her ears, "Lucifer and I have to go, as I told you yesterday".

"I know, I will be fine mommy. It's not a big deal going to school alone. I'm thirteen, I am not a child anymore", Trixie said.

"I know, monkey", Chloe said and looked at her with a sad face, "well, I have left your lunch pack in the kitchen and your keys are by the door. Be careful, don't forget to lock the door when you leave and please text me when you get to school, okay?".

"Okay", Trixie said and hugged her, "now go and see my little sister. I want to hear good news in the afternoon".

"I will make sure that it will happen. Thank you monkey, have a great day", Chloe said and kissed her forehead, "goodbye".

"Bye, mommy", Trixie said and started doing her morning routine after her mother left.

Then, Chloe joined Lucifer in the car, accepting that he will be the driver today.

"Ready to go once again?", Chloe asked him.

"Not really, are you?", Lucifer asked.

"I don't know...I just want to see Vera and hear her heart", Chloe said.

"Me too...I suppose", Lucifer said and with that, he started driving.

In not a very long time, Lucifer parked the car in the clinic's parking lot. Then, he went out of the car and opened the door for Chloe. She thankfully smiled and entered the clinic after Lucifer made sure that the car was locked. There, she dealt with the lady at the front desk while Lucifer went directly into the waiting room. After a couple of minutes, Chloe joined him on the mini couch and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe there are only three months left. As stupid as it may sound, I will miss this place", Chloe said.

"I can't believe it either, Detective. I can't imagine that, soon, I won't need to see the little creature on a screen anymore. She will be with us and...well I will let that feeling terrify me another time", Lucifer said.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything terrify you, at least not for too long", Chloe said smiling.

"Only you are able to make me smile and feel comfortable in a place like this, Detective", Lucifer said.

Chloe smiled and hugged him, still waiting to be called. And soon, a nurse came in as always and loudly said "Chloe Decker!", at which they immediately got up and followed the lady to the usual consulting room.

Then, Chloe made herself as comfortable as she could and Lucifer sat on a chair next to her, waiting for Dr. Rivera to arrive. Soon, she came in, happily greeting the two of them.

"Good morning Mom and Dad", she said and smiled, "it's great to see you. Already in the 24th week, how are you feeling, Chloe?".

"Aside from the migraines, back pain and tiredness, I am pretty well", Chloe said.

"Don't worry, these symptoms are normal. Plus, finding a comfortable sleeping position can be challenging, so if you haven't spotted or felt anything wrong, we should be all good", Dr. Rivera said and started preparing everything.

Chloe already lifted her shirt so her belly would be visible and soon after that, the Doctor poured some cold gel on it. Then, Chloe looked at Lucifer and took his hand into hers before they would see Vera.

"Let's hear and see the little one", Dr. Rivera said and placed the transducer on Chloe's belly.

In an instant, the familiar yet unique sound of Vera's heartbeat filled the room, making Chloe once again widely smile. She looked into Lucifer's eyes and all that she saw was love.

"And here's is your baby girl", the doctor said while pointing at the screen, "her height from the top of the head to the heel is about thirty centimeters now. She is growing fast and healthy", she finished saying and smiled, taking some notes.

Lucifer was literally shocked seeing how big his daughter already is. And while looking at the screen, the baby almost covered it. He even got a little scared for Chloe, knowing that there were still three months left. He remained fascinated by the power that the female body holds and was very proud of Chloe for everything that she had done.

Speaking of Chloe, she was staring at the screen too. She felt so many emotions, but the most powerful one was love. In that moment, she couldn't care less about everything that she went through from the beginning of her pregnancy. Seeing her daughter right there on the screen, knowing that she is healthy was worth every inch of pain.

"That's wonderful, thank you", she said to Dr. Rivera after a while.

"No problem. Now, since it's perfect a timing, I want to test you for gestational diabetes. Just to exclude it from possible risks, it doesn't take more than an hour", the doctor said.

"Okay, we have an hour", Chloe said and hearing that, the doctor left and soon came back with a glass that contained around 150 milliliters of a syrupy glucose solution.

"It's a simple test, don't worry too much. Just drink this and after an hour a nurse will come and take a blood sample. After that you will be free to go", Dr. Rivera said.

"Thank you", Chloe said and drank the sweet solution.

"The next appointment should be at the beginning of your third trimester, which means after you hit the 27th week of pregnancy", the doctor said and Chloe nodded.

Then, she left. Chloe and Lucifer sat there together while waiting for a whole hour to pass.

"Explain to me again, why are you taking this test?", Lucifer asked confused.

"To check if I have a type of diabetes- which is a disease", Chloe said.

"That's absurd, there is absolutely no chance that you will have any mortal illness at least for another three months", Lucifer said.

"Maybe, but I can't just skip every test my OB/GYN wants me to take. She is just following the protocol", Chloe said.

"Fair enough", Lucifer said.

Somehow they managed to entertain each other until a nurse came in and kindly prepared everything. Then, she took the blood sample and gave them a little more information about the test and how it works before she left the room.

After that, Chloe felt weakened and she needed a few minutes to regain her strength to get up and walk. Lucifer remained next to her all this time and helped her to get up slowly so she won't get dizzy. With his help, Chloe was back to normal pretty fast and was grateful that everything was done. She went to take her ultrasound picture while Lucifer payed and then they went to the car.

Sitting in it, Chloe caught Lucifer's attention before he would get the chance to start the car's engine.

"Look", she said and showed him the picture with their baby, "it's Vera".

"Indeed, and she is already growing too fast", Lucifer said.

"I know! I can't believe the next time we will be here I will be in the third trimester", Chloe said.

"Don't remind me again, Detective. For now, let's just take care of the plans for the weekend, now that we know for sure that the _party_ will happen", Lucifer said.

"Yeah, you are right, Ella will ask me about it as soon as we will enter the precinct", Chloe said.

"That's Miss Lopez", Lucifer said and smiled, being proud of the family that he got around him.

The rest of the day went well for a Monday and after their work was done, Chloe, Lucifer and Trixie spent the rest of the day together, talking about Vera and the baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note: if you want to interact wit me more, my twitter is @ineed5b :)


	34. Almost party time

After that Monday when Ella ecstatically took the news and was over the moon when she saw her goddaughter's ultrasound photo, they all started the real planning. Influenced by everyone around her, Chloe took a day off on Wednesday. That day was also Ella's day off, so they all agreed to meet at Lux so Lucifer would do the proper presentation of the location where the party will take place.

When Wednesday morning settled in, Lucifer and Chloe took the luxury to wake up at least at nine. They stayed there, in bed, holding each other in a way that Chloe could stay comfortable. Lucifer stood there with his left hand into hers, both of them on Chloe's belly. They silently stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company like they were the only ones in the universe.

"We should get up, I have to prepare Trixie for school", Chloe said after a while but Lucifer didn't let her move.

"Five more minutes won't kill anyone", Lucifer said and lifted her up a little so he could kiss her.

"Mhm, maybe you're right", Chloe said and kissed him while her other hand went through his beautiful dark hair.

And so, five minutes became ten and then fifteen until Chloe insisted to get up.

After she got ready and dressed, Lucifer secretly watched her preparing Trixie's meal. She looked gorgeous, especially with that smile on her face while she was talking to her daughter.

" _She truly is the best mother anyone could ever have",_ Lucifer said to himself and went to get ready, the image of his Chloe smiling still in his head.

When he was done, he joined the ladies in the kitchen and listened to Trixie's complains about school until it was actually time to go. Feeling a little better that day, Chloe insisted to drive and Lucifer couldn't deny her. After they left Trixie at school, they headed to Lux, which was extremely silent in the morning time.

With the elevator's door opening, Lucifer was the one to first enter the penthouse, but not before grabbing Chloe's hand. He playfully took her to the balcony. Even though it was day outside, they enjoyed the beautiful view that the penthouse had to offer.

Chloe was feeling at the top of the world from there. Lucifer was hugging her from behind, not wanting to ever let her go.

"This view is amazing...I don't think I will ever get tired of it", Chloe said.

"You are clearly more amazing than the view, my love", Lucifer said and kissed her cheek.

"Aww, shut up", she said and turned around to kiss him.

After that, he responded with a soft, beautiful smile that always made Chloe's heart melt. She felt the luckiest person to have the most wonderful man by her side for the rest of her life. And together they had to prepare a new party for their incoming daughter, an idea that sometimes still felt surreal.

Soon, Ella entered the penthouse and started freaking out a little about how big that place was.

"Luce! Chloe, hiiii!!", Ella said and ran to hug them both.

"Hi Miss Lopez"/"Hi, Ella", Lucifer and Chloe said simultaneously.

"This place is crazy, but totally your type", Ella said to Lucifer.

"I kind of know that", Lucifer ironically said, "make yourself at home".

"This is AWESOME", she said and started looking around.

"Okay, enough, let's get all done with the baby shower", Chloe said and everybody went on the couch.

"Okay, so I got your list yesterday night. Anyway, most of the people already know, so the invitations will be just a formality, but I will manage to send them to everyone tomorrow", Ella said and Chloe nodded.

"Next, about this place, even though it will have some pink here and there, some white will look great between this all black and gold", Ella said.

"Your designer ideas sound brilliant, Miss Lopez", Lucifer said and smiled, "maybe I can help you decorate, if you want".

"Really? That would be so nice of you", Ella said and made Lucifer smile a little before he nodded. That little smile made Chloe instantly smile at him too, it was like she could never feel awful around him.

"And I got the chance to talk with some of the best chefs I know and, if it's okay with you ladies, we will have biscuits, sweets, cupcakes, muffins and sweet potatoes with different kind of meat and since there's already a huge bar literally right there", Lucifer said and pointed to it, "we will buy just water and sodas besides the fancy drinks".

"For real Luce, you are the best! Great job", Ella said and smiled at him, "you will be a great Dad".

And hearing that from another person and not Chloe made him a little emotional and grew a soft but proud smile.

"Miss Lopez, do you really meant that?", he asked confused.

"Of course! And not only because you took responsibility on this event. I've known you for quite some time...so I really meant it", Ella said.

Chloe saw the pure happiness on his face when he heard that and she widely smiled at him, "See? I've told you".

"Indeed...thank you", Lucifer said.

They stayed like that for a little while and then Ella got back to business, "Well I just have to talk with Trixie about games and that will be it. I know we will see each other again until Saturday, but I say we should decorate on Friday night or Saturday morning", she said and looked at Lucifer.

"We will see, but if I know how Fridays usually are, and I know, we will need some entertaining for the day. So I vote for Friday, but it's your choice, Miss Lopez", Lucifer said.

"Friday it is. Until then, I have to go, but it was great seeing you, this place and getting things done. Can't wait for the weekend", Ella said happily.

Both Chloe and Lucifer nodded and said goodbye to Ella, meaning that after a couple of minutes, they will be free for the rest of the day. And let's be honest, we all know what they did.

Fast forwarding to Friday, it was as boring as Lucifer imagined it would be. All he and Chloe did was paperwork, a part which Lucifer surely won't miss once Chloe will start her maternity leave.

After they finished their work, they went to pick up Trixie and went home. After Lucifer made sure that Chloe and the little human were fine, he left to see Ella at the penthouse for the final preparations.

She already was there, with tons of balloons, pieces of white lace curtains, LED lights, custom napkins, plates and disposable cups.

"Good evening, Miss Lopez. Since you're the interior designer today, let me know what I should do", Lucifer said.

"I think we could move this couch from the middle of the room and put it close to that gigantic library and use that glass table over there as the place where people will come and pour themselves a drink. We will need another table for the snacks and the actual food", Ella said and stopped so she would hear Lucifer's opinion.

"Consider it done", Lucifer said and moved the couch all by himself where Ella suggested and then the table too, "also, I bought most of the drinks yesterday and brought them here. I wanted everything to be done quickly".

"Awww that's great, Luce. I can't believe you were doubting yourself. I mean, probably you will confuse that child at first with the whole <<I am the Devil>> thing, but aside that, you will be an amazing Dad!", Ella said.

"But I am the Devil!", Lucifer said already tired from people not believing him, but he surely wasn't going to reveal to Ella very soon.

"Sure you are", Ella said and grabbed the cups and drinks and put them on the table, "well, let's put some of these balloons at the entrance to the balcony and at the bar".

Lucifer did as asked, and they continued like that until everything was done. Lucifer felt a little strange seeing his penthouse like this, but that was soon replaced with a warm feeling that hit his heart.

"Great job", Ella said proudly as they both watched the entire place from the elevator.

"Miss Lopez, you did everything, I just helped", Lucifer said.

"Dude, give yourself some credit! You worked hard for this, I know it", Ella said.

"But it's not even a quarter of what the Detective does", Lucifer said.

"Well you can't exactly grow a baby inside you, can you? So don't be too harsh on yourself, you are doing your best", Ella said and she really had a point.

"I...thank you, Miss Lopez. I am happy to have you as family", Lucifer said and at that, Ella hugged him.

"I am happy too", she said.

With that, they left the penthouse and each one of them went at their home, remaining to meet the following day, in the morning.


	35. Family time (1)

Saturday morning settled in as fast as always and Lucifer was the one to wake up first. But not of the excitement nor the mysterious feeling provoked by trying new things, which happened pretty rare in his case. He was hit by the fact that time passes too fast, like one day it was Monday and after two minutes it's already Saturday. A sudden wave of fear shattered his body from the moment he opened his eyes. He remembered how he used to say " _I have time to feel prepared, there are eight months left",_ and then eight became seven, then six, five, four and now three. It was like his mind was ignoring what Chloe, Linda and Ella said about him, that he will be a great Dad and all of that. His mind was tearing his heart apart, giving him unwanted fears and insecurities.

From the moment she woke up and rolled over to him, Chloe could feel Lucifer's tense body and this time, her touch didn't help him feel better.

"Hey, what happened?", she asked and continued to caress his chest.

"I...I suppose dear old Dad decided to give me _a little_ breakdown on this special day", Lucifer said.

"About what?", Chloe asked.

"Oh you know...how fast time flies by, how soon there will be a baby...an actual living being that will rely on us twenty four seven and how unprepared I still feel, even if somehow you are all telling me that I will be great", Lucifer said frustrated, "I really didn't miss that bloody feeling".

Chloe took a second to think about something that would actually help him, not the banal _"you will be a great Dad_ " that she was already saying to him as often as she could.

"I know that this day can bring different kind of emotions, not just happiness and love... and Lucifer, that is totally okay. Doubting is a part of this whole process, it's what pursues you to become better and better. I think that's why, despite everything that we are telling you, your mind keeps questioning you", Chloe said, surprised of the deep morning conversation.

"So...I will be a good Dad, even if my mind tells me otherwise?", Lucifer asked confused and Chloe nodded, "this is bloody confusing. Why would I want to do this to myself?".

"I don't know...maybe because everything that is happening is new and you just want to make sure that Vera won't feel unloved once she's here", Chloe said and smiled as she was saying that.

"I'll be damned, I think you're right, Detective", Lucifer said, "bloody insecurities, what's missing now are my Devil eyes turning pink".

She couldn't help but burst into laughter after hearing that, "I am sure that won't happen. Come on, let's get ready, today is about having fun".

"At games created by a thirteen year-old! At least I'll get to make fun of Detective Douche", Lucifer said.

She gave him the classic roll eye look and got up. She decided to wear a dress today, just as she did at the gender reveal. But this time, it was because she was in lack of maternity clothes.

Getting ready himself, Lucifer dressed up in a classic black tuxedo and went to prepare a quick breakfast for everyone.

In the meantime, Chloe was doing her makeup. Being alone in the room, she started quietly humming something that came into her mind to entertain herself. And while adding a little bit of blush, she felt her baby kicking. She didn't know if they were random or because of her humming, but Chloe still smiled and continued until she was done, Vera accompanying her with every louder sound that Chloe would make.

 _"I love you_ ", she said and smiled while cleaning around her.

She was now done and didn't hesitate to go downstairs, where Lucifer and Trixie were talking in the kitchen. But, as soon as she entered it, Lucifer stopped everything that he was doing. Not because he wanted to, but he was stunned by Chloe's beautifulness. For Trixie, she just gratefully smiled seeing her mother and Lucifer this happy together.

"Detective...you look Heaven-sent", Lucifer said, not keeping his eyes off her.

"Thank you", Chloe responded with a smile, "you don't look too bad yourself".

Both Trixie and Lucifer chuckled hearing that, "I am happy with just that", he said and quickly went to kiss her.

Then, they had breakfast together, nothing too much or too fancy, considering the whole meal that was coming later that day. Soon, after Trixie took her camera, they were all ready and went to Lux, Chloe driving as always.

The warm feeling of love surrounded the penthouse and the ladies were happily looking around the place. A huge round table was in the middle of the room, with a lot of sweet treats that Lucifer already mentioned, a whiteboard not very far from the couch, pink balloons, white lights and many more other decorations that made the place look incredible.

From a corner, Ella , who came there earlier to make the final adjustments, greeted them with a wide smile on her face.

"Hiiii! You all look so great", Ella said and hugged each one of them.

"You do too, Ella...and this place looks amazing", Chloe said.

"It couldn't have been possible to look like this without Lucifer's help", Ella said and winked at him.

"Don't give me too much credit, Miss Lopez", Lucifer said, "we all put our effort so this day could happen".

"Especially me! Do you know how hard it is to find game ideas that aren't trash on the Internet?", Trixie exclaimed and everyone laughed at her remark, "but don't worry, I've managed to find some interesting ones".

"She is right", Ella said, "why don't we go and do some rehearsal?".

"Okay", Trixie said and followed Ella to the balcony, closing the glass doors behind them.

Lucifer sat at the piano, even though he wasn't planning on playing anything. He just liked the feeling of the keys under his touch. Chloe sat next to him, watching how he was losing in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?", she asked.

"You...Detective. This place holds a lot of memories of us. Adding this one to all of them it makes me...happy", Lucifer said and had a little smile in the corner of his mouth.

"It makes me happy too", Chloe said and leaned to kiss him.

They were in their little bubble of happiness, forgetting about the world until Ella and Trixie came back from the balcony.

"Awww you look so cute together at the piano. Stay right there", Ella said and took the camera, "how about some photos?".

"Absolutely not", Lucifer said, but Chloe liked the idea.

"Come on, we barely have photos of each other", she said and and looked into his eyes, "please?".

"...fine", Lucifer said.

"YAS!", Ella said and came closer with the camera, "don't stare too weird or smile awkwardly. Do something".

Chloe leaned closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. They both smiled, looking just perfect. Ella took the photo immediately and almost screamed at their cuteness. But before they got the chance to do more photos, the guests started to appear. To Lucifer's and Chloe's confusion, they didn't have any presents, but when they all arrived (meaning Linda, Amenadiel, Charlie, Maze and Penelope), they all gathered at the couch and Ella went somewhere. Dan said that he couldn't make it to the party, which dissapointed Lucifer to a whole another level.

"I have to say that me, along with all these amazing people helped buying this", Ella excitedly said and brought from Lucifer's bedroom a white bassinet with a lot of things in it.

"Oh, wow, it's so beautiful", Chloe said and got up to inspect it.

It had a lot of maternity and baby clothes that were so cute that it overwhelmed her. She took a little baby pajama and went next to Lucifer.

"Look how cute and small this is", she said to him and couldn't stop smiling.

He just smiled and awkwardly nodded because of all the other people in that room who were looking at him.

"Thank you so much, you're all so amazing", Chloe said and hugged each one of them for gathering everything into a present like this.

"It was our pleasure", Linda smiled.

"Can we play now?", Trixie said.

"I thought no-one would ever ask that", Maze said.

"Yay!!! Do you want the game that requires the board first or not?", the little one asked.

"Let's use the board first, it's one of my favorite games", Ella said and everyone agreed.

"So, what do we need to do?", Chloe asked.

"Everyone will write on a piece of paper", Trixie said while Ella was giving everyone a pen and paper, "and write down a parenting saying that your mother or father said to you that you won't ever forget. And then we will put everything in this bowl and everyone will draw one and the rest of us will have to guess".

"This should be interesting", Lucifer said.

They all took some time to think, especially Lucifer, Maze and Amenadiel. When they were all done, they mixed the papers in the bowl.

"I say the expecting parents should go first", Penelope said.

"Bloody Hell, fine", Lucifer said and got up, taking a random piece of paper from the bowl. He went to the whiteboard and opened the bended piece of paper.

" _< <If you keep making that face, it will freeze that way>_>", Lucifer read in his mind, " _If this isn't Chloe's I don't know who's is",_ he thought.

Then, he took a black marker and started drawing an oval with two eyes , a nose that was just a line and a mouth. Around it, he made snowflakes while listening to the others almost screaming.

"Something with a face and snow?", Ella said confused, "frozen face? Oh, is it << _you better wipe that look off your face >>?"_.

"Nope. Come on, it's not that hard. Detective, I'm sure you know what I am trying to draw", Lucifer said.

"How did you...well it doesn't matter. Of course I know, it's my piece of paper", she said surprised at how good Lucifer knew her life.

"I suppose I should know that then", Penelope said and tried to think about everything that she used to say.

"Come on people, it's an excellent drawing!", Lucifer said.

"I should have seen more children Hell loops", Maze said but everybody tried to ignore her, especially Chloe, who didn't think that there are actually children in Hell.

"Oh, oh I know!", Linda said, "it's the << _if you keep making that face, it will freeze that way >>!"._

 _"_ Finally, thank you, Doctor!", Lucifer said and got back to his seat.

"When did I say that?", Penelope asked confused.

"When I was trying to become an actress, glad those times passed", Chloe said and got up, "my turn!".

She went to the board, erased Lucifer's drawing and unfolded the piece of paper.

"< _<_ _Someone better be bleeding >>. Who says that?"_, Chloe thought and started drawing a person and then little drops of blood falling from his leg.

"I'll save you from your misery, it's mine", Maze said.

"With blood? I wonder how creative Lilith could get, let me think", Lucifer said, " _< <make someone's blood boil>>? _Or << _make someone's blood run cold >>? _Honestly, that one she said to me once".

"No, it was << _someone better be bleeding >>",_ Maze said, knowing that everyone looked at her and Lucifer very confused.

"How could I forget about that?", Lucifer said and felt the confusion in the room, "sorry folks, the story about Maze's mother is quite complicated".

"Okay...well I suppose my job is done", Chloe said and went back next to Lucifer.

"I want to go next!", Trixie exclaimed and went to take a piece of paper.

She went next to the whiteboard and saw what was written on the paper.

"<< _What happens in Heaven, stays in Heaven >>. Okay, who says that?!", _Trixie thought confused.

She tried to draw God and some gates, but she didn't have the best skills in art.

But it clearly made Lucifer laugh, "is that supposed to be dear old Dad? I really need to take a photo once this drawing is done".

He didn't want to be unpolite, but Amenadiel tried very hard not to laugh seeing his Father as a stickman with a circle around his head, "I think so. Father said this just once and made it very clear".

" _< <What happens in Heaven stays in_ _Heaven_ >>, wasn't it?", Lucifer asked and Amenadiel nodded.

"You guys have a weird Dad", Ella said.

"Miss Lopez, I hope you know you just said that God is weird", Lucifer said.

"Stop acting in the middle of the game!", Ella said.

"But Miss Lopez, I didn't even write that! My brother did. Even if he doesn't say all the time, if you ask him who our Father is, he will certainly say God", Lucifer said

"How do you do this?", Ella asked Chloe, who was enjoying this.

"Believe me, it took a lot of time to accept this", Chloe said, "but it's kind of funny sometimes".

"Sure...well, I'll go next", Ella said and grabbed a piece of paper.

"<< _Act like a child, get treated like a child >>. Man I love this one", _Ella thought as she was starting drawing a small stickman and then a bigger one. This saying couldn't possibly be drew.

"I'm sorry, I can't draw better than this. Does anybody recognize it?", Ella said and went to her place.

"I believe I do", Lucifer said and smiled, "it's something that the Detective said to me once. Considering that my Dad never talks to me and Mum...well let's not talk about her".

Everybody went silent for a second after hearing Lucifer, but Chloe already knew his past with his parents and that he didn't want to think about any conversations that he had with Them. Thinking about it now, she behaved with him like he was a child a lot in the beginning of their partnership.

"I am sure I remember, when did it happen?", Chloe asked.

"If I say then it will be obvious! But it was in the car", Lucifer said and immediately Chloe laughed.

"Oh, it was << _act like a child, get treated like a child >>"_, Chloe said.

"Exactly! But it still doesn't make sense to me. Isn't it illegal to leave your child locked in a car?!", Lucifer said and everybody started laughing.

"I won't even try to answer to that", Chloe said.

"I will go next", Linda said and grabbed a piece of paper.

"<< _If all your friends jumped off a bridge, would you? >>. Ah, a classic", _Linda thought and started drawing a bridge and a lot of stickmans falling and then a big question mark.

Immediately, Chloe, Ella and Penelope said, " _< <If all your friends jumped off a bridge, would you?>>"_.

"That was an easy one!", Ella said.

"In what context do you say that to your child?", Lucifer asked confused.

"Mostly when he lets himself be influenced too much by people and doesn't make the decisions on his own", Linda asked and Lucifer nodded.

Who knew he would also learn something useful today?

"I guess I have to do this", Maze said and grabbed one of the remaining pieces of paper.

"<< _Because I said so, that's why >>.How the Hell am I going to draw this?!",_ Maze thought.

As much as she tried, nobody had any idea what was happening on that board.

"Come on, it's what you parents say when you are too tired to give explanations", Maze said.

"<< _Because I said so >>", _Chloe said and knew that Trixie wrote that.

She sometimes was just too tired of explaining everything, even if it was the right thing to do. But every parent says that at least once in their lives, she had the right to say it too.

"So classic", Penelope said and went to get one piece of paper, which was hers.

" _< <Don't look at me with those eyes_">> was written on it.

She just drew some eyes and Lucifer instantly said "Don't look at me with those eyes!".

"I say this all the time actually", Lucifer said and Chloe giggled, knowing what he meant.

Last, Amenadiel got up and took the last piece of paper in which it was written " _< <Let's play the quiet game>_>".

He tried to draw a random game and then the forbidden sign on a cloud made of a child's thoughts. A drawing that made Linda know immediately that it was her saying.

"It's a game that unfortunately I played a lot", Linda said.

"Oh, was it poker? Blackjack?", Lucifer asked intrigued.

"Don't forget I was a child!", Linda said.

"It's never too early to learn poker!", Lucifer said in his defense.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "it's the quiet game, isn't it?".

"Exactly, thank you", Linda said.

Everybody laughed and had fun, the first game being over.

* _to be continued*_


	36. Family time (2)

They all took a little break to taste some of the cupcakes and biscuits that Lucifer specially ordered for this event. It was like Heaven for Chloe when she had her favourite flavors in everything. She couldn't stop until she tried everything that was on the table, but everybody patiently waited for her to be done. After that, Trixie excitedly said, "Time for our next game!".

"What do we need to do, monkey?", Chloe asked.

"Well, it's more of a guessing game. You have to guess the top three most popular baby girl names for some years I have chosen. This game is more for Lucifer, for some reason he is very good at history. Plus, maybe you will get some ideas for the baby!", Trixie said.

"That's a great idea, actually", Chloe said.

"It is indeed! I haven't thought about people I knew from three hundred years ago in a long time", Lucifer said and Penelope with Ella gave him a weird look.

"Right...so let's start!", Trixie said, "first year will be 1100. You can say only one name".

"1100! That was a long time ago, let me think", Lucifer said.

Him and Amenadiel were actually the only ones who would know such thing therefore this game really entertained them. As for the rest of the ladies, it was just a guessing game.

"I don't know, Elizabeth? Sounds pretty old", Chloe said.

"Nope, actually Elizabeth became popular four hundred years later", Trixie said.

"I know one!", Lucifer exclaimed, "Mathilda, of course".

"And Alice", Amenadiel said, "which is interesting considering that it sounds more contemporary".

"You just guessed the top two! Impressive", Trixie said.

"Alice sounds pretty nice", Chloe said especially to Lucifer.

"Maybe...we will get plenty of ideas from this, Detective!", Lucifer said and everyone was looking at him, "don't get too excited, the position for the first name is already taken".

"Really??!! Oh my God this waiting is killing me", Ella said.

"Three months Ella, three months, you can do it", Chloe said and everyone laughed.

"What about the remaining name?", Trixie asked, wanting to continue her game.

"Mary, maybe? It sounds old enough", Penelope said.

"Sorry, that name is way down in the 8th place", Trixie said.

"Agatha? My great great grandmother's name was Agatha", Linda said, "of course, I don't know if it was popular in the year 1100, but it sounds old enough".

"It's not Agatha, but you are pretty close", Trixie said.

"Then...Agnes?", Penelope said a little unsure of the answer.

"Nailed it!", Trixie happily said.

"If Lucifer and Amenadiel continue to first guess everything then we should be fine having four chances to guess the remaining name", Linda said.

"Your welcome, ladies. But I don't know every name of every century, so you might be on your own a few times", Lucifer said

"Still, we should know plenty", Amenadiel said.

"I won't even bother to ask how", Ella said.

"Let's get to the next year, then! It's a lot closer than the first one. It's 1500", Trixie said.

"Elizabeth!", Chloe instantly said, who didn't forget what her daughter said a few minutes ago.

"Someone's paying attention at least", Maze said. She was actually paying attention to what was happening, but this childish games didn't exactly entertain her, even if she got to torture a lot of Elizabeths, Alices and so on.

"Good job, mommy. Two names left", Trixie said while looking at Lucifer and Amenadiel.

"It must be Joan! I knew one back then and she was quite a story-teller", Lucifer said while replaying in his head some of his old memories.

"And Heaven had lots of Margarets in that time, so I suppose that's the remaining one. Honestly, I couldn't wait for another name to become popular", Amenadiel said and by this point Penelope and Ella would just ignore the brother's stories.

"This is so cool, you know like, everything!", Trixie exclaimed amazed.

"Well, offspring, when you are as old as the universe you kind of know a lot. Not everything, but a lot", Lucifer said.

"Uh-huh. I am sure I will find a time when you will be wrong", Trixie said.

"Interesting, try me", Lucifer said.

"Year 1900", Trixie said.

"As a matter of fact, we didn't get rid of Margarets in the 1900s", Amenadiel said.

"That's...true", Trixie said while checking her notes, "two more".

"Because one name is obvious, I'll save you and say the complicated one: Helen. Can't forget that name, even on Earth I despised some people during those times", Lucifer said.

"Lucifer, you will have endless stories for your daughter!", Linda said immediately when she thought about it.

"You're right, Doctor! Another perk of being the Devil", Lucifer proudly said.

"Then my stories will be extremely boring for her!", Chloe said a little upset.

"That's not true, Detective. She will be delighted to hear about both human and celestial adventures!", Lucifer exclaimed.

"Maybe...when you put things like that", Chloe said.

At this point, Penelope wasn't sure what was crazier: her daughter's partner claiming that he's the Devil and who somehow had a vast knowledge in girl names throughout time or her daughter who was actually accepting all of this nonsense. And not only her, but all the people around her too (except Ella) were oddly fine with everything. That was mainly the reason why she decided to stay quiet and play Trixie's game, even if she had a lot of questions in her mind.

"One more name left people!", Trixie impatiently said.

"Hint: It's annoyingly common.", Lucifer said.

"I thought so! It should be Mary or Anna. They're so popular even now", Ella said.

"It is Mary, great job! I didn't think you will be this good at it. But now, let's see if you are aware of the names that are popular now. So here it comes: year 2020", Trixie said.

"Bloody Hell how am I supposed to know that?", Lucifer asked.

"Don't you guys browse websites?", Ella asked.

"No, absolutely not", Lucifer replied.

"Then guess!", Trixie said.

"I don't know! I heard you and your mother say Amelia pretty often, so I will go with that", Lucifer said.

"Ha! Incorrect", Trixie said very pleased.

"Well done offspring, you managed to find a year that I don't have any knowledge of baby names in", Lucifer said.

"I did", she said and smiled, waiting for others to say their opinion.

"One of them is definitely Emma", Ella said, "it's on my list of baby girl names. You know, just in case I won't end up lonely".

"Don't worry, Ella. You will find someone and often it will be in the most unexpected moments", Chloe said while looking at Lucifer, "but I assure you, the waiting is worth it".

"Awww Decker you will make me cry again", Ella said and hugged her. "Anyway, if Big Guy doesn't have anyone for me, I will adopt a cat and I will name her Emma".

Everyone laughed at what Ella said, even if some of them (and by that I mean Lucifer and Maze) can't see the point of cats in a human's life. And while starting to make small talks again, Trixie caught their attention.

"Hello?! You have two more names to guess", Trixie said.

"Oh, yes, sorry", Ella said ,"since I guessed one, the rest should start speaking now".

"I don't know if it's still popular, but back when I didn't know if I was having a boy or a girl I searched on the Internet for some name ideas. And the girl name that I fell in love with was actually Ava", Linda said and everybody went silent for a second, especially Maze.

"Oh, I get it. Eve, Ava, almost the same. It's so sweet", Ella said.

It really was a sweet name, Chloe loved it. But she couldn't stop thinking about Eve and all the things that happened because of her appearance. She wanted to forget that time, so she wasn't going to name her baby Ava, even if it was a wonderful name.

"Ava really remained popular, it's so pretty...are you going to think about it at least?", Trixie asked her mother and Lucifer.

"Honestly monkey, I don't think so. It just doesn't work with the first name", Chloe said.

It was true what she said, but it wasn't the main reason. She couldn't just start talking about Eve, especially knowing what Maze went through.

"Bummer", Trixie said, "well, you have one last name to guess".

And everyone was saying everything that came into their minds: Mia, Charlotte, Zoey, Sophia, but no-one was right about this one. This made Trixie feel even more accomplished, soon after revealing that the name was "Olivia".

"Well, this was fun, but now it's time for lunch break", Lucifer said and got up from the couch.

"I agree, these muffins can't stop my hunger anymore", Chloe said.

So, after a few minutes, the hot sweet potatoes were brought alongside with the different kinds of meat and everything was put on the table. Everyone joined the table within seconds and started to put on their plates what they desired to eat.

"Mhm, the food is amazing", Chloe said and literally everyone agreed, making Lucifer feel proud that he did his part well.

After a few minutes the room was complete silent, everyone just eating.

"Monkey, what games are left to play?", Chloe asked, wanting to prepare for what had to come.

"There is just one left and we will play it at the end. I won't say more about it though", Trixie said, trying to make everybody curious.

"Should be a good one then", Lucifer said.

"It is perfect as the last thing to do here. But before that, can we take some photos, please?", Trixie said.

"Bloody Hell, more photos?!", Lucifer said.

"Family photos!", Ella exclaimed, "we certainly need to take photos!"

"No way", Maze said.

" _Please_ Maze", Trixie said trying to convince her.

"Ugh...fine. But only for you, small human", Maze said.

"Thank you!", Trixie happily said and continued eating.

Everybody did so until they were all done. They all went on the balcony to breathe some fresh air after their stomachs were full.

"This view is stunning", Penelope said, "Darling, can you take some photos of me? They'll look amazing on my Instagram page", she asked Chloe.

"Ugh, sure mom", Chloe said and took her mother's phone.

She tried to ignore how her mother was posing and just took the photos. "Done", Chloe said after a while.

"Thank you", Penelope said.

"Let's take photos with all of us and then in pairs", Trixie said while placing the tripod.

Then, the little one started placing everyone in a perfect position so that each one of them could be visible and before she joined them, she made the camera take the photo with a five seconds delay.

"Okay, everyone smile", Trixie said and quickly went in the middle.

Nobody felt more awkward than Lucifer and Maze. They certainly were not made for family photos, but this time they could make an exception. Lucifer knew how much all of this meant to Chloe and he would do anything to make her happy. As for Maze, she truly cared about Trixie, her first and most important friend. She couldn't wait to teach her next niece everything she knew about fighting and knives.

The little one made a bunch of photos: with Lucifer and Chloe, with Chloe and Penelope, with the three of them and her, with Lucifer and Amenadiel and so on. At least a dozen of photos were made that day. She couldn't wait to put all of them in a family album and review these memories all over again from time to time.

"Should we play that one last game?", Linda asked.

"I think so", Lucifer said and they all turned their looks to Trixie.

"It's quite cute actually. We will say our hopes, wishes or predictions about the baby's future. I can start", Trixie said and everyone nodded.

"I hope she will have mommy's gorgeous blue eyes", Trixie said and almost everyone's heart ached.

"Honestly offspring, I hope so too", Lucifer said.

"So here's my wish, who's next?", Trixie asked.

"I can go next...", Lucifer said, "I hope that she will have a life with as less celestial drama as possible, although I am ready to face all of them for her".

Hearing that, Chloe's heart really melted this time, she was feeling it beating with love and gratitude towards the love of her life. He was ready to put himself through everything so that Vera will be safe and happy. He became so selfless that she almost can't recognize the Lucifer from the past. In one word, she is proud of him.

"She will certainly be brave...and beautiful. And I really wish for her to have your angelic voice", Chloe said and smiled while feeling Vera's kicks.

"Of course she will be. Plus, her voice will be amazing anyway", Lucifer said and Chloe leaned into his arms with her big smile still on her face.

"My heart can't take this", Ella said, "you are just so cute together".

"They really are", Trixie said and looked proudly at her mom and Lucifer. She sometimes wished she could think of him as her step-dad, but _< <one big step at a time>>_ she thought.

"She better have some cool mojo", Maze suddenly said.

"And white wings", Amenadiel added.

"I see we got onto the celestial road, but I prefer keeping the threatening voice down", Lucifer said and looked at Maze. "As for what I heard, I hope so too. Especially the wing's color, it will be too unfortunate if dear old Dad decides to give her the same colour as my stupid twin brother has".

Everyone who didn't know about that was just staring at him. "Don't look at me like that, I have plenty of siblings", Lucifer said.

"And Michael is in fact the worst of them all", Amenadiel said.

"I didn't understand anything from what just happened so I'll just say my wish", Penelope said, "I just hope that she will be happy".

"Why wouldn't she be?", Chloe asked.

"I don't know, darling. All this celestial stuff is beyond my comprehension", Penelope said.

"Just ignore it", Chloe said, knowing that showing her mother the truth will be the worst thing ever.

"Okay...I just want to say that I know she will be extraordinary. I mean, she is a mix of you two after all", Ella said to Chloe and Lucifer and both smiled at her.

"Am I the only one that hopes that she will be a good listener?", Linda said, knowing that Lucifer is famous for understanding what he wants from his therapy sessions.

"That too", Chloe said. "These really were the most amazing, beautiful and cute things I have ever heard and even though I hope that some of them will be true, I know we will all love her for who she will be. You are the best family that she could ever ask for", she said and got a little too emotional.

Everybody just said "aww", before they all gathered into a big family hug. This really was a great party, another stage that passed in their lives.


	37. Full name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!! I just wanted to thank you so so much for your support! I am grateful for everyone who comments, leaves kudos or just reads this story :)
> 
> Now I`ll leave you to read!

After their cute family hug that couldn't have been possible without Trixie, people started to leave. First was Penelope, who grabbed Chloe in a corner to speak a little privately before she would leave.

"Honey, this party was wonderful. I am grateful that I had the chance to spend time with the people closest to you...even if, I must say, they are quite strange sometimes", Penelope started saying, but the last sentence made Chloe laugh, "but I am willing to get over it if they make you happy. And from what I saw today, they really make you happy...anyway, I just wanted to say that I am proud of you".

"Oh mom, thank you so much", Chloe said and hugged her, "besides, this party wouldn't have been the same without you".

"Of course it would have not!", Penelope said and made Chloe smile.

Her mother's character sometimes reminded her of Lucifer, a fact that would make her involuntarily smile.

"Anyway", her mother started speaking again, "when is your due date? I would like to be there for you and meet my granddaughter with everybody else".

"That would be very sweet of you, mom", Chloe said and smiled, "it's 27th of December, so there are still a lot of weeks to pass".

"You say that now darling, but you know as well as I do that these weeks will pass with the blink of an eye", Penelope said.

She sighed, "I know, but besides more clothes, Lucifer and I are ready for her".

"Oh, really? But are you _feeling_ ready?", Penelope said.

Chloe was hit by her mother's question. Of course she wasn't feeling ready and Lucifer wasn't either. Even if they endlessly love their daughter, that doesn't mean that they are ready to meet her. And, even if Chloe sometimes couldn't wait to just hold her little Vera in her arms, she also wished that she could remain in her a little longer, to feel her kicks, to just know that she is in the safest place possible.

"Almost", Chloe responded after a while.

"Don't worry, you and Lucifer will be fine", Penelope said and hugged her, "I should get going now".

"Goodbye, mom", Chloe said and remained in her hug a little longer.

"Goodbye, my baby", Penelope said and then said goodbye to everyone else before she left.

"We should go too, but today was great", Linda spoke for her, Amenadiel and Charlie.

"We're glad that you could come", Lucifer and Chloe said to them and after that the ladies hugged a little before the three of them left.

"I guess it's my turn, those bounties won't be caught by themselves", Maze said.

"I'll miss you", Trixie said and went to hug her, even if Maze was almost two times taller than her.

"I'll miss you too, small human. I'll try to visit you more before your sister arrives", Maze said.

"Please try very hard", Trixie said.

"I will", Maze said and smiled at Trixie, who was one of the very few people that could bring a spark of happiness in her life

"Thank you Maze, for coming today", Chloe said.

"No problem, Decker. After all, you are my family", Maze said, " anyway, bye Trixie...and Deckerstar", and she left before Lucifer and Chloe processed what just happened.

"That is _my_ ship name!", Ella exclaimed.

"Ship what?", Lucifer asked confused.

"Ship name, you know, Decker and Morningstar, Deckerstar. It sounds just perfect, I had it in my mind for a _very long_ time", Ella said.

"That's totally not weird", Chloe said.

"It isn't!", Ella said defensively. "Anyway, I should go, but I can stay in case you need help cleaning up here".

"Don't worry about it Miss Lopez, I will take care of it", Lucifer said.

"Great, then I will see you two on Monday", Ella said while looking at Lucifer and Chloe, "bye everyone".

"Bye Ella!", Chloe and Trixie said, but Trixie louder.

"Guess we are the only ones left", Chloe said.

"This day was so great, I can't believe daddy missed it", Trixie said.

"I can't believe it too!", Lucifer said sincerely upset.

"Come on kids, don't be upset", Chloe said.

"I beg your pardon, how many times do I have to say that I am as old as the universe?", Lucifer asked.

"Maybe just a few more", Chloe said teasing him.

If Trixie wasn't there laughing at their conversation, he would have done a lot more than just making an upset but cute face.

"You're adorable with that face", Chloe said and kissed him on his cheek before she went to eat another muffin, taking advantage that they didn't pack the remaining food yet.

Oh he wanted to say so many things in that moment. The thought of waiting several hours so that they will finally remain just the two of them was pure torture.

"Mhm...can we go home now? I have people who will come and clean around here", Lucifer asked.

"Yes, we can", Chloe said and put in the bassinet the baby clothes that she first took out, "let's go".

And they went back home, where Trixie happily went to her room and started studying every picture that she took that day. They were all so beautiful that she couldn't wait to show them to her father. She and Chloe agreed to go to his place today instead of tomorrow morning, considering his absence from the party.

While she was packing everything she needed, Chloe and Lucifer took the bassinet in their bedroom, where it fit perfectly close to their bed. She took the clothes out of it and temporarily placed them on the bed, so she could visualize her baby sleeping comfortable in there. That image made her smile appear once again on her beautiful face.

"What are you thinking about, Detective?", Lucifer asked when he saw her suddenly smiling.

"Just about the baby, imagining her in this gorgeous bassinet. I still can't believe that they bought one for us and it was not the only gift", Chloe said.

"Well Vera is pretty popular these times, I am more surprised that I was not the first one to buy something expensive enough for her", Lucifer said.

"Seems like you got some competition", Chloe said.

"They won't have a chance", Lucifer said.

"I know they won't, but please don't start buying random expensive stuff. I don't trust you making baby shopping by yourself", Chloe said.

"Don't worry my love, I don't trust myself with that stuff either", Lucifer said and made Chloe giggle.

"Right. Let's see what else we got", Chloe said and started unpacking her maternity clothes.

There were mainly sweaters, maternity jeans and leggings, what Chloe needed.

"This looks very comfy", Chloe said while showing to Lucifer a grey wool sweater.

"You will look very beautiful in it...well, you look very beautiful in general, I am still not sure how you do that Detective", Lucifer said.

If there was one thing that would make her heart instantly melt it was when Lucifer would compliment her on every occasion he had. She put both of her hands on his cheeks and softly caressed him before she gently approached him into a long-lasting kiss.

"Thank you", she said after that.

Not long after that, Trixie let them know that she was ready to go. Chloe left Vera's clothes on the bed, but she couldn't wait to put them in her dresser. She changed from her dress into the jeans she just got and an oversized t-shirt and went to the car, where Lucifer and Trixie were already waiting for her.

As always, she drove to Dan's place, but she surely wasn't enjoying LA's traffic on Saturday. The road took more than usual, but at least they arrived.

Lucifer didn't plan on seeing Detective Douche after not showing up at the baby shower, so he just said goodbye to Trixie and waited for Chloe to come back. He was glad that it didn't took more than ten minutes for her to rejoin him.

"Ugh, I am exhausted and it's still sunny outside", Chloe said.

"I can drive, if you want", Lucifer suggested, knowing that Chloe wanted to hear that.

"Yes...just yes", Chloe said and switched places with Lucifer.

On the road back home she let herself relax and replay some of the best moments from today.

"Hey...did you hear any name that you liked today?", she asked after a while.

"I'm not quite sure, but since I came with the idea for the first name, you can pick what you want for the second name", Lucifer said.

"What about Alice?", Chloe asked.

"I don't know if it fits with Vera. Maybe something that comes from the name Alice", Lucifer suggested.

"Like Allison?", Chloe asked.

"Exactly!", Lucifer said, "it sounds pretty nice, but we still have time to think about something else".

"I know, I just want to feel like we already have an option", Chloe said.

"We can think about it when we arrive home then. For now Detective, just relax", Lucifer said and Chloe listened to him.

After a while they arrived home and they both enjoyed their privacy since Trixie was now away. As soon as they entered the house and closed the door behind them, their lips met like it was the first time in years.

"What was that for?", Chloe asked when they broke the kiss.

"It was just what I desired to do", Lucifer said and made Chloe smile.

"Then I guess I can do this", Chloe said and kissed him one more time.

"You can do this any time you want, Detective", Lucifer said.

"What an honor", she said, "but for now, we shall continue our discussion".

"Fair enough", Lucifer said and followed her upstairs.

Chloe took the packed baby clothes and went with Lucifer into Vera's room, a place that lately none of them entered in. It felt a little strange, but right in the same time. It was a feeling that they couldn't explain and they just let it fade with time.

"These clothes are so adorable", Chloe said while unpacking them.

There were different kinds of clothes, from newborn pink, grey or white t-shirts and navy blue pants to colorful pajamas, little matchy hats and bandanas. All of them made Chloe smile while imagining her daughter in some of those outfits.

Lucifer, on the other hand, felt even more strange trying to imagine a baby in clothes that were this small. Or maybe he was just afraid to imagine her at all. He didn't know why, after all how could he fear something so small and defenseless?

He started putting everything in the dresser that he once very proudly assembled.

"So...Allison?", Chloe suddenly said.

"Or anything else you like, Detective", Lucifer said.

"I quite like the name Allison", Chloe said.

"You thought about it all the way home, haven't you?", Lucifer asked.

"Maybe...any chance you know what does it mean?", Chloe asked.

"As the name <<Alice>>, it means noble. Which is something that suits her, don't you think?", Lucifer said.

"I think you are right", Chloe said and looked around the room and suddenly started smiling.

"Detective, what is it?", Lucifer asked.

" _Vera Allison Morningstar_ ", was the only thing she said.

"It's perfect", Lucifer said and a smile appeared on his face, despite everything that he was feeling, because of Chloe.

"It is. And very sophisticated, I didn't expect any less from you", Chloe said.

"Of course, I wasn't going to suggest anything common", Lucifer said.

"I know", she said and took his hands into hers, "I am sure she is going to love her name as much as we do".

"I sincerely hope so", Lucifer said.

And from that moment, that room was now the place where Vera Allison Morningstar will sleep under the watch of her loving parents.


	38. A good day to (almost) die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little s3 case never hurts :D

As Monday came in, it was officially Chloe's 25th week of pregnancy. She woke up feeling pretty good after a well-spent weekend and she was also slowly adapting to her growing belly. With Lucifer still being asleep, she took a few minutes to just look at him, at his peaceful face, at his glowing hair and at his beautiful bare chest. She leaned closer to him and kissed the corner of his lips before she got up and took from her wardrobe what she was going to wear.

Closing the bathroom's door behind her, Chloe decided to officially start the day talking to her daughter.

" _Vera...are you there?"_ , she said and started poking her belly, waiting for a response, " _it doesn't matter if you won't respond, you should enjoy your sleep after all"._

She took a short pause, waiting for her baby's response, but nothing happened. _"Anyway, I wanted to say one more time how much I love you._ _So much that sometimes it hurts...but that's also why I will always be here for you, to protect you, to listen to you, to see you grow. Oh Vera...please be healthy. I know that you may be half an angel, but I don't know if that means a life without sickness. So, at least for now, please be okay",_ Chloe said still rubbing her belly.

It was like her little baby was understanding her and immediately responded with some of those long waited kicks.

" _Thank you_ ", Chloe said smiling while keeping her hand where she was feeling Vera's kicks.

It was one of those mornings when she was more emotional than usual. While looking down at her belly, she was amazed by how her life turned out to be. Pregnant in her mid-thirties with a healthy baby girl, that was also the Devil's. Even if this was clearly not the way she was imagining her relationship to progress, she couldn't be happier. In that moment, with every kick that she felt, she was more and more carried away from reality, sinking in her thoughts.

Until she heard movement in the kitchen and knew that Lucifer was now awake, possibly preparing breakfast. That was when she put on her jeans and a large sweater that she just got from her friends. Still, her bump was pretty recognizable at this point, so she couldn't hide it from anyone.

When she exited the room and met Lucifer in the kitchen, a smile involuntarily appeared on her face. He had this effect on her every time, especially in the morning. She, as well as him, still couldn't believe that they would see each other every morning.

"Good morning", she said as she was approaching to him.

"Good morning Detective", Lucifer said and stopped what he was doing so he could grab her closer to him, "you look stunning".

"As you", she said and looked into his eyes.

He snorted a little, "Well...breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes. You should eat until I get ready myself".

"I will, but first I want to do this", she said and started kissing him.

On his forehead. On his nose. On his cheeks. On his lips...more than one time. And Lucifer was pleased, gently twitching at her touch, surprised by her gesture but shortly after, he was fully enjoying it. When she reached his lips, it was like he couldn't let her go, he was slightly disappointed when they broke the kiss.

"I know this question may upset you, but what was that for?", Lucifer asked.

"I just love you so much", Chloe said and hugged him the best she could.

"I love you too", Lucifer said and hugged her back.

Shortly after, he let her enjoy her breakfast while he got ready. After some time, they found themselves at the precinct, where they waited for a new case. It didn't take long until Chloe received a call, informing her that a new murder occurred in which one man died and a woman ended up in the ICU.

She and Lucifer immediately went to the crime scene, where almost everything was ruined from a mild explosion caused by a bomb. While looking around the ruined office, there was a lot of shattered glass on the floor. Then, she asked Ella for details.

"Right, it turns out this bomb was delivered here via a package that the assistant, Kindsey Jones, opened. But it was meant for the Boss to open it, so-", Ella started saying.

"So the target remained unharmed", Chloe said, "this may involve another incident in the future".

"Maybe", Ella said and continued taking photos, "the target's name is Sienna Lee, she is right there", and pointed to her.

"Thank you, Ella", Chloe said and went to question Sienna with Lucifer being right behind her.

"Sienna Lee?", Chloe asked the woman in front of her and she nodded.

"I'm Detective Decker, L.A.P.D., can you tell me where were you when this happened?", Chloe asked the lady, who looked like she was in her late forties.

"At a small business meeting like two miles away from this place. Wait, how is Kindsey?", Sienna said.

"Fighting for her life, I suppose", Lucifer said.

"Oh my God...it should have been me", the lady said terrified.

"We need you to come over to the precinct and give a statement", Chloe said.

"Sure, whatever you need", Sienna said and got into a police car that will be driven by Chloe to the precinct.

There, in the interrogating room, they got a little image of the assistant. She was managing almost the whole business, making contracts and speaking with clients. She was fluent in Spanish and dealing with some Colombians these past few weeks. It felt strange for Chloe how her boss would have her full trust for her employer.

"One more thing before you go", Lucifer said and started staring into Sienna's eyes, "tell me, what do you truly desire?".

"I...I want Kindsey to die", Sienna said shocked after she realized what she just said, "I'm sorry, that was totally inappropriate, I didn't mean it".

"Sure you did", Lucifer said, "now the question is: why?".

"We had a couple of fights, but that doesn't mean that I killed her! In the end, I care about her", Sienna said.

In fact, she didn't kill her because she had a checked alibi, so the question _"_ _why?"_ was the one that Chloe and Lucifer had to find the answer for.

For the moment, they let Sienna leave and went to Chloe's desk.

"Detective, she truly desired that her assistant would die! Do you think she would send her own assistant and other innocent employers to death?", Lucifer asked.

"So far, I don't know. It is a possibility, but we need to find the motive", Chloe said, "we should get an update from Kindsey".

"Right, isn't this what Detective Douche is supposed to do?", Lucifer asked.

"He has his own things to do, he isn't my personal _assistant",_ Chloe said, "besides, it's not like we have any leads, we should check with Ella after that, see if she found anything'.

And they did so. They found that Kindsey Jones was stable for now, but hadn't woken up yet. After a chat with Ella, they tried to make a theory to prove Sienna's guiltiness or innocence. They needed to visit her office again to gain more information.

Chloe and Lucifer hopped up in the car and drove back to Sienna's office, where she was more agitated than usual.

"Miss Lee?", Chloe asked.

"Oh, Detective, what happened?", she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing", Chloe said, looking around at the mess that was in the office and two bodyguards in the corners.

"It's a little messy here without Kindsey. As you know, she was in charge with almost everything and now I have to do everything! Do you know if she is okay?", Sienna asked.

"We don't know yet", Chloe lied, not knowing yet Sienna's intentions. "Can you show us the contracts with the Colombians?".

"Uh...sure, they are in here", she said and went to a big cabinet and let out a sad sound.

"What is it?", Chloe asked.

"Only Kindsey's fingerprint can unlock it", she said.

"She installed a biometric lock on the file cabinet? Seems a little paranoid, what does she have to hide?", Chloe asked.

"I...don't know", Sienna said.

"Anyway, thank you for your time, we should go", Chloe said and went back to the precinct with Lucifer.

"How are we going to get that poor lady's fingerprint?", Lucifer asked and then his face had lighten up, "I know! I can go and cut her finger!".

"No, you won't cut anybody's finger", Chloe immediately said.

"But-", Lucifer started saying and got cut off by Chloe.

"End of discussion", she said and started looking through the files of the case.

"Fine", he said disappointed, "then what's your plan?".

"Chlo", Dan suddenly interrupted, "look at these bank records".

"So shady business with the Colombians it is", she said when she looked over them, "and the only one who can enlighten us is Kindsey. I will call the hospital again".

When she called, she found out that the assistant actually woke up, but she had amnesia and couldn't remember almost anything about her life. Still, they went to pay her a visit, hoping that she could somehow help them. But she didn't. Kindsey didn't know who Sienna was or what her job required her to do.

They learned that she was going to be discharged in two days if someone from her family would come to take her home. They took advantage of that, hoping that she was going go remember more if they took her to Sienna's office.

So, on Thursday, a day after Kindsey went home, she agreed to help on the case. Chloe and Lucifer picked her up and went to Sienna's office, but she wasn't there. It felt odd, giving that she had to deal with everything, it didn't sound like she had time to lose.

Entering the office, Chloe got a call from Dan, but Ella was also next to him.

"Hey, what is it?", Chloe asked.

"We just found out something very strange. Guess who took Kindsey's stuff from the hospital", Dan said.

"Wait, didn't her family take her things?", Chloe asked confused.

"Turns out they didn't. Sienna took Kindsey's stuff, which means she had access to her phone", Dan said

"That's odd", Chloe said.

"Yeah, right? So I dug deeper and looked into her alibi. Turns out, on that day, she was supposed to be at the office, but scheduled something so that she could avoid it", Dan said.

"She knew the bomb was coming", Chloe said.

"Who knew?", Lucifer asked.

"Sienna", Chloe said and Lucifer widened his eyes.

"What? The Colombians warned her? Why?", Lucifer asked.

"Maybe they were working with Sienna, not Kindsey. And maybe Kindsey found out what they were up to and wanted to blow the whistle", Chloe said.

"That makes sense", Dan said.

"Let's hope the evidence is in drawer number one", Lucifer said and took Kindsey to the cabinet.

Chloe suddenly widened her eyes, "Kindsey, wait!".

But it was too late, she already put her finger on the device, making a drawer opened. It was what Chloe expected: a trap. Above all the documents in the drawer, a small bomb that was constantly beeping.

"Don't move", Chloe said and held Kindsey's arm.

"Chloe, what happened?", Ella asked.

"There's a bomb in the drawer", Chloe said.

"A WHAT? Chloe, if Kindsey moves, you're all dead", Dan said, "I'll tell the Lieutenant to call the bomb squad. Chloe, you need to get out of there!".

"I am not going anywhere", Chloe said.

"Whoa, Decker, you need to listen to Dan! Get out of there", Ella said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere", Chloe said to Kindsey.

"Okay...okay", Kindsey said.

"Detective, now it's not the time to play hero!", Lucifer said, "please, go".

"There is an innocent victim glued to a bomb. For the last time, I am not going anywhere!", Chloe said.

"Okay", Ella said.

"No, no, no, it's the opposite of <<o _kay_ >>", Lucifer said.

"I hate saying this but, if you're gonna stay, I can talk you through defusing it. I have my experiences with bombs. We don't know if it has a timer, so at least we would do something", Ella said.

"Wait a minute. Whoa, whoa, whoa Chloe. Think about this, okay? Think about Trixie, think about your baby for God's sake!", Dan practically yelled at this point.

She was. Even if she was freaking out on the inside, she was. She was also feeling Vera's intense kicks that surely didn't make this situation any easier.

" _I know baby, I am scared too. But it's going to be okay, everything's gonna be fine",_ Chloe mumbled.

"Dan, I am thinking about them, but Kindsey is also someone's daughter", Chloe said, "so, Ella, tell me what to do".

"Okay, so, you have to get into the box and disconnect the trigger and very, very carefully remove the blasting cap-", Ella said.

"This is madness", Lucifer said.

"- then toss it as far as possible", Ella finished saying.

"You want her to toss an explosive, that sounds safe!", Lucifer said.

"Don't worry Luce, if the cap goes off away from the charge, it will be harmless", Ella said.

"It's still madness!", Lucifer said.

"Lucifer, listen to me. As far as we stay calm, everything will be okay. I am going to need both of my hands, so please come and hold Kindsey's hand on the device", Chloe said.

"Okay, okay", Lucifer said and did as Chloe said.

With that, Chloe took a small screwdriver and started to do as Ella said while Lucifer was terrified but supporting her at the same time. Everything went well and soon she throwed the cap in the other part of the office, where it also exploded, but didn't do any damage.  
Everybody sighed with relief when nothing happened after Kindsey removed her finger. The rest of the day went well from now on with Sienna being found and arrested.

"Detective...can we talk? If not now, at least home", Lucifer asked.

"Let's talk home, this day was crazy, I need a break", Chloe said and Lucifer nodded.

On the way home, both of them were pretty quiet and exhausted. When they arrived, Chloe went directly into the shower while Lucifer prepared something to eat. He replayed in his head almost everything from today, the bomb and Chloe. How her selflessness made him go crazy sometimes, how, even if she couldn't exactly die, she made sure that everyone around her was safe and how she bloody disarmed a bomb!

Coming back in some comfortable pajamas, Chloe took her plate next to her and started eating like it was her first meal in days.

"Easy, Detective. I don't want you to feel sick afterwards", Lucifer said.

"Sorry, this day got me, but you are right", Chloe said.

"Speaking about today...I think it has been enough for both of us", Lucifer said.

"What do you mean?", Chloe asked.

"I think you should move to light work or even consider that maternity leave. Now I really see its bloody purpose", Lucifer said.

Chloe's first instinct was obviously no. Even if things like this can happen and not only her life can be in danger, this was her job. But she had to think about Vera. Her life depends on her, she couldn't risk to be in great danger again, she knew what this amount of stress can do to her baby. Next, it was Trixie, who already went through her parents' divorce. She wouldn't risk getting hurt or having to explain to her how she would have been the only one to survive a bomb explosion. Then, it was Lucifer. First, he would have been dead if things went wrong and she couldn't even think about losing him without having an intense wave of pain shatter her body. She wasn't going to be the reason why her daughter wouldn't have a father. So, in the end, it was a pretty simple decision to make, even if she didn't like it.

"Yeah, you are right. I'll tell the Lieutenant tomorrow, but expect a lot of boring days from now on", Chloe said.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I prefer those boring days if I know that you are safe", Lucifer said.

Chloe smiled hearing that. She was also happy seeing Lucifer so relieved. Soon, they went directly to bed, where Lucifer did something that he didn't do in a long time: he sang. Even if Chloe was so exhausted that she had no trouble falling asleep, she loved hearing his calming, peaceful voice. He made sure to sing until she fell asleep and after that he closed his eyes, letting his dreams carry him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, please let me know what you think of this chapter/story :D I love you, readers >.<


	39. Surprises

They let Friday slowly pass, a day that was usually boring and full of paperwork. As she said, Chloe was now moved to light work, a thing that everyone close to her was glad about. She and Lucifer did paperwork all day, but they couldn't wait for the day to be done. He had prepared a relaxing day at the penthouse that especially Chloe deserved.

Both Ella and Dan checked on her that day and made sure that she was okay after what happened the day before.

An hour before work time ends, Lucifer slowly rose his eyes from the paperwork to look at Chloe. Like he usually does in the morning, he admired her beautiful ocean blue eyes slowly moving while she was writing. That made him move his eyes to her soft hand that now he wished to hold.

Chloe was concentrated on her work and she didn't pay attention to her surroundings until she felt Lucifer's eyes on her.

"What is it?", she asked.

"Nothing really. Just admiring you", Lucifer said.

She smiled, "come here", and she moved more in the right so Lucifer could have space to her left.

He took his chair and went next to her. He liked being closer to her, even if he wasn't going to do anything romantic. Her presence was enough to make him feel blessed.

"Happy now?", she asked and grabbed his hand.

"Very", he said and he leaned his head on his other hand, just looking at her and smiling.

"Please, stop staring", Chloe said, almost not being able to resist him, "in less than one hour we'll have the rest of the day for ourselves, so, until then, think about something else to do".

"But Detective, I know you like it", he said whispering in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Stop", she said, let out his hand and suddenly stopped writing. "Saved by the baby, I need to pee", Chloe said and got up, leaving Lucifer to continue her paperwork.

In the lady's bathroom it was also Ella. She took advantage on that to check on Chloe again, even if she already said that she was fine.

"Chloe, how are you?", she seriously asked.

"I already told you, I am fine", Chloe said.

"I know, but now I am really asking you how you are", Ella said, "I mean, aren't you at least a little freaked out?".

"It doesn't matter, now I am not working like I used to", Chloe said.

"You know it's better like this, but believe me, I already miss you on the crime scenes", Ella said.

"Any chance you'll tell me anything about the new case?", Chloe asked.

"Nice try. Relax chica, these weeks are meant to be stress-free for you", Ella said.

"You know as well as I do that soon I'll die from boredom", Chloe said.

"But you have Lucifer! You can do like anything you want", Ella said.

"What I want is these three months to pass", Chloe said.

"I get it, but you should totally enjoy the time you have left. I mean, this baby is going to leave you sleep deprived and won't let you do the nasty for weeks", Ella said.

"Okay, this discussion ends now", Chloe said, but she giggled a little.

"Fine, but consider what I said", Ella said and went back to work.

Chloe went back to work too and it felt like the time wouldn't pass. Both her and Lucifer were grateful when it was finally time to go. They quickly went in the car and Chloe drove to LUX, which was starting to get fuller and fuller. But it didn't matter, because in the penthouse it was as silent as it could be.

"Let's give this place some life", Lucifer said and went to the piano.

"Sing my favorite song again", Chloe said and sat next to him.

"Detective, do you hate that child so much to let her hear that song so soon?", Lucifer asked.

"Come on, you know how much I like it. If she survived a bomb, she can survive this", Chloe said.

"Fair enough", Lucifer said and started playing and also singing.

It always made her feel so much better, especially because it was her little way to mess with Lucifer. But, despite of the hate that he had for that song, Lucifer was more than happy to see her smile and be the one who causes it.

"Strange, she isn't kicking", Chloe said.

"Maybe because she hates the song as much as I do", Lucifer said at the end of it.

"Oh yeah? Then play something random of yours", Chloe said.

"My pleasure", Lucifer said and started playing one of his classics.

Almost immediately, Vera started kicking, which caused Chloe to burst into laughter.

"Okay, that's not fair!", she said.

"I knew it! At least she doesn't have your taste in music. That would have been a total disaster", Lucifer said and made her laugh even more.

"Never say never! She might have fun torturing you with old songs", she said.

"Bloody Hell, you ladies are going to kill me one day", Lucifer said.

"Let's hope not. Who else will wash the dishes then?!", Chloe said.

"That will officially be the first thing I'll teach that little creature to do when she will be old enough", Lucifer said.

"Good luck with that. It took me a lot to convince Trixie to wash them once in a while", Chloe said.

"Detective, that's the last thing I'll have to worry about", Lucifer said.

"True", she said and suddenly it was quiet again.

"Well, I believe that was enough piano for today", Lucifer said after a while, "are you hungry?".

"I'm kind of always hungry. What do you have in mind for dinner?", Chloe asked.

"Baked salmon. Very healthy and good for you and Vera", Lucifer said.

"Mhm, sounds good. When did you have time to buy fish?", Chloe said.

"I didn't, but-", Lucifer said but got interrupted.

"-you have people, I know. I don't know why I even asked", Chloe said.

"Of course I have! They will prepare it and deliver to us in no time", Lucifer said.

"And what are we going to do until then?", Chloe asked.

"I have an idea", Lucifer said and smirked, "why don't we relax a little bit in the hot tub?".

"But I don't have any bikinis with me", Chloe said.

"Don't worry, I personally brought one or two pairs", Lucifer said.

"You think about everything, don't you?", Chloe said.

"When it's about you, of course", Lucifer said.

She smiled and kissed him before she went to get changed. Lucifer was already done and waiting for her when she came back. But she was wearing one of his robes, which made him quite confused.

"What is it, Detective?", Lucifer asked.

"I look big and horrible, I think I will just put my feet in the water", Chloe said.

"That's not true! You look amazing and your body is more than beautiful", he said and got closer to her, "do not ever think otherwise, my love".

Chloe didn't say anything, but she let Lucifer slowly remove the robe, in the end leaving her completely in her bikini.

"See? Beautiful", Lucifer said and smiled at her.

"Thank you", Chloe shyly said and entered the hot tub with him.

They stayed in there for a while, Lucifer having his arm around her shoulders and Chloe leaning on his left shoulder while looking and the shining stars. It was so peaceful, so beautiful, so quiet, so relaxing that they didn't want this moment to ever end.

"Did Vera try to give you dreams?", Lucifer suddenly asked.

"Not really, it passed a lot since the last one I had. Why?", Chloe asked.

"I was wondering if maybe it had to do with her mojo. You know, communicating through dreams, that would be fantastic", Lucifer said.

"That sounds like a promising theory, but we won't know anything until she will be able to talk", Chloe said.

"I know, but it sounds pretty good to me", Lucifer said.

"Yeah...sounds interesting", Chloe said.

But in reality, she didn't know what she was supposed to say to that. It isn't everyday when you get to talk about what possible power your daughter could have. But she liked to see Lucifer getting excited over their baby, so she continued listening to him with a smile on her face.

That continued until the food was ready, when Lucifer grabbed a towel, helped Chloe get out of the hot tub and then went to put the food on the table. He patiently waited for Chloe to be ready and put on some of the songs she liked while she changed in one of his extra large shirts on.

"Smells good in here", Chloe said while she was walking over to the table.

"As it should. Enjoy your meal, my love", Lucifer said.

"Thank you", she said and smiled before starting to eat.  
  
It was delicious and she finished it quicker than ever. She was sometimes very grateful that Lucifer knew a lot of people, especially in the cooking industry for some reason.

"It was really good", Chloe said, "thank you for this amazing night".

"No problem, my love. We can have as many nights like this as you desire, now that you and therefore me are working less", Lucifer said.

"Sounds great, we should get creative these weeks considering how much freetime we will have", Chloe said.

"Don't worry about that, I have plenty of ideas in my mind", Lucifer said.

"Perfect, because I have none. What are you thinking about?", Chloe asked.

"It will be a surprise, Detective! Now you have something to be curious about, so you won't be all bored during the week", Lucifer said.

"Lucifer, you know that I hate surprises", Chloe said.

"Come on, Detective. It's more exciting like this", Lucifer said, but Chloe still looked at him disapproving.

" _Please?"_ , Lucifer asked.

"Fine", Chloe said and smiled seeing how happy he got again.

"Perfect. For now, let me take those plates and you shall wait in bed for me", Lucifer said.

"Mhm sounds great", Chloe said and did as Lucifer said, patiently waiting for him to come and cuddle together.

When he came, they made themselves comfortable and cuddled until they were too tired to do anything than sleep, meaning that they were slowly approaching the 26th week.


	40. She's moving!

Two more weeks have passed quicker than Chloe and Lucifer thought they would, considering the less interesting work. Plus, both Ella and Dan were trying their best to avoid speaking about their cases so Chloe won't secretly start her own investigation and who knows what else. At this point, she was even considering not going to work at all and taking a break these remaining months. After all, this was the last week of her second trimester and she knew how uncomfortable she was going to feel soon.

Though, she wasn't going to complain. Next week, she and Lucifer have an appointment for a 3D/4D ultrasound, which they just couldn't wait for. Seeing what their little girl is doing in there will surely be a good reason for their heart to melt.

Thursday night, even if they were spending it at the penthouse, Chloe couldn't sleep at all. She was slowly watching how the hours passed by, twelve o'clock becoming one, then two and now it was three in the morning. She just couldn't get in a comfortable position, even if she was surrounded by fluffy pillows. Now it would have been the perfect time to hear her partner softly sing again. Turns out it was the only thing that could make her fall asleep in a record time.

Somehow she managed to fall asleep, but if she knew what she will dream about, she would've chose to not sleep at all.

************************************

It all started pretty nice. She, Trixie and Lucifer were sitting at the lower table in the penthouse's living room. The same Monopoly table was put in the middle and the Monopoly cash was between Trixie and Lucifer. Everything seemed oddly real, like an usual game night. But, when Chloe put her hands on her belly, it started hurting like it hurt in the very beginning of her pregnancy.

What was worse was that Lucifer and Trixie were completely ignoring her, like she wasn't ever there.

"Guys-", Chloe tried to say through the almost unbearable pain.

Nobody answered.

That made her pay attention to them and it didn't take long to realize that they were frozen.

" _What is happening?",_ Chloe thought.

"If this is a nightmare made by you, Vera, please just wake me up", Chloe said.

 _"_ _M_ _ommy, y_ _ou're bleeding"_ , a voice suddenly said out of nowhere.

Realizing that there was no-one with her, she immediately looked down, horrified about what she was seeing. Blood was constantly leaking on the floor and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"No no no, please make it stop", Chloe begged while shaking.

Chloe heard the gentle voice of a girl again, " _I'm sorry, just be careful"._

 _"_ Careful o...of what?", Chloe asked.

"Of-", but the voice stopped.

************************************  
Now, all that Chloe was hearing was a very familiar voice that was constantly telling her to wake up.

"Detective, come on", Lucifer kept saying until she finally opened her eyes.

When she came back to reality, Chloe felt like her heart was pounding out of her chest. She was sweaty and still shaking, but Lucifer immediately wrapped his arms around her and started caressing every little spot that was tense.

"Shh, my love, it was just a nightmare", Lucifer softly said.

After a few more minutes, Chloe started to calm down, realizing that she was safe in Lucifer's arms.

"Thank you", she almost whispered.

"How bad was this time?", Lucifer asked after a while.

"Horrible. It was one of Vera's nightmares. I could tell because in the other dreams I never hear her voice, but now I did. But I also was in...a lot of pain, like I was having a miscarriage", she said still stressed, "ugh, it was like that bad night from the beginning, I didn't think that I will ever get to experience it again".

"I'm so sorry", Lucifer said, still holding her.

"Hey, it's okay, it's not your fault", Chloe said.

"How...bad was it?", Lucifer asked after a while.

"Let's say that I don't think we should go to work for the rest of the week. Vera said to me that I need to be careful and I don't know what exactly of, so we should avoid any danger zone", Chloe said and then realized how crazy it sounded.

"Fair enough, seems like the little creature does her best to warn us", Lucifer said.

"She clearly does her best when it comes to nightmares", Chloe said.

"We should be happy that she is even able to use some of her powers! It's fascinating, giving that she isn't even born yet", Lucifer said.

"Yeah...this mother-baby connection is up to a whole another level", Chloe said, too tired of laughing.

"Indeed", Lucifer said and noticed Chloe's yawns, "you should rest now, my love".

"Can...can you sing to me?", Chloe asked.

"Of course", Lucifer said and smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

He waited until she put herself in a comfortable position, then he started to gently caress her right cheek while he was singing. In just a few minutes, Chloe fell asleep.

Not going to work that day really helped her feel rested, especially because she woke up around 10 a.m. .She took Thursday and Friday off and spent them mostly in the penthouse. Even Linda stopped by to check on her and Lucifer and invited them next week for dinner at her place. Both of them thought it was a good idea, especially because Trixie and now Lucifer too could spend more time with Charlie. Also, it was time for Lucifer to update Amenadiel too on how things were in his life and his theory about Vera's mojo.

For now, their most important thing was the 3D\4D ultrasound they had on Monday.

And that day came very quickly, which meant the 28th of pregnancy started. It was 6:30 a.m. when Chloe opened her eyes, still pretty tired. She had to get used to waking up earlier than usual anyway, but she preferred she could have had a couple more weeks of peaceful sleep.

She rolled over to Lucifer. She loved to watch him sleep, when his face was as relaxed as possible. She smiled and kissed him on his forehead before she went to get ready and had to wake Trixie up.

She slowly entered in her daughter's bedroom and started talking to her and caressing her until she started to move and yawn.

"Good morning, monkey", Chloe said and smiled when her daughter opened her eyes.

"Mmm...'morning mommy", Trixie said and stretched a little.

"Slept well?", Chloe asked.

"Mhm", she said, "did you?".

"Well, I am getting a little uncomfortable, but I managed to sleep decently", Chloe said.

"Is it...hard? You know, carrying a baby", Trixie suddenly asked.

"I can't say that it isn't, but as terrifying as this whole process is, it's also the most exciting, bravest and powerful thing that I ever got to do", Chloe said, realising that one day it will be Trixie's turn too.

"It sounds pretty amazing... I can't wait to meet her", Trixie said.

"There are just two months left, so the wait will be over soon", Chloe said almost not believing how fast time flew by.

"Speaking of that, when can we start buying more clothes and toys?", Trixie asked.

"Next month should be good enough, when I will start staying only at home", Chloe said.

"It will be so great! We will play so many games", Trixie excitedly said.

"We will", Chloe said and smiled at her.

Then, she let her get ready and prepared a little breakfast. At 7 a.m. she went to check on Lucifer, who was still sleeping like a baby.

She laid on her knees at his bedside and started waking him up the same way she woke up Trixie. He started mumbling and stretching until he finally opened his eyes, a little confused that she was on his right and not on his left.

"Look who decided to wake up", Chloe playfully said.

"Good morning to you too, Detective", Lucifer said and leaned to kiss her.

"Get ready and come downstairs, I've prepared breakfast", Chloe said.

"Mhm somebody is excited. I'll join you ladies soon", Lucifer said.

"Sounds good", she said and let him get ready.

Soon, they all had breakfast together like a little happy family that they were. After that, Chloe prepared Trixie's lunch for school and made sure that her daughter knew what she had to do in their absence. Then, she once more hugged Trixie before they left.

As they hopped in the car, Lucifer driving again, they stopped like they do all the time, looking at each other.

"Ready?", Chloe asked.

"Two bloody months, Detective. So, not really", Lucifer said.

"Oh come on. We will just see what she's doing in there, nothing more", Chloe said.

"I know...but in two months we will see that everyday", Lucifer said and made Chloe smile.

"Yeah, it will be so adorable. You have nothing to be afraid of", Chloe said.

"Maybe...let's just go", Lucifer said and Chloe nodded before he started the car's engine.

To their surprise, after they arrived at the clinic, Chloe was called sooner that they expected. They were lead to a larger room with a more advanced ultrasound machine, even if the procedure was the same.

Chloe made herself as comfortable as possible and they waited for the doctor to arrive. Thankfully, her OB/GYN, Doctor Rivera, also did these kind of ultrasounds, so Chloe was more relieved when she knew that a familiar face will show them their baby again.

After maybe ten more minutes, Doctor Rivera entered with the same bright smile as always.

"Good morning! It's good to see you two again", she said.

"Good morning", they both said.

"Was everything okay these weeks?", the Doctor asked while preparing everything.

"Yes, nothing felt odd or wrong, even if it's clearly becoming more uncomfortable", Chloe said.

"Well, you know that's how the third trimester is supposed to be. It will be over soon, but for now let's see what that little baby girl is doing", Dr. Rivera said.

And with that, the first thing Chloe and Lucifer saw was a more definite form of their daughter's face. But before they got to react, more images were added, showing movement like a video would.

"Lucifer, look! She is moving her little hand, putting it on her face", Chloe said overexcited.

"Babies tend to do that all the time, it's a way to discover themselves and their surroundings", the Doctor said.

"I see...I must admit she looks cute. I don't know what I was so afraid of. I mean, look at that!", Lucifer said and pointed to the screen.

There, Vera was no longer moving her hand, but was yawning like she hadn't slept in days.

Seeing her daughter doing something for the first time made Chloe a lot more sentimental than she usually was, even with all the pregnancy hormones. It really was the most amazing experience she had ever have and she was more than grateful for this opportunity to have another daughter, this time with the love of her life. It just felt right, she felt completed, even if this baby will also be the biggest challenge of her life.

"I will print some of the 3D pictures so you will be able to keep them as memories", the Doctor said smiling while watching Lucifer's and Chloe's reaction each time their little baby would do anything.

"Thank you very much", Chloe said when everything was over.

With that, Dr. Rivera left the room.

"Detective! This was incredible!", Lucifer said as soon as they were alone.

"I know! Have you seen that cute little nose she has? Or that moment when she started sucking her thumb? It was just so cute", Chloe said.

"I saw! It felt odd at the beginning, I expected babies to be extremely boring, but when I saw Vera doing even the slightest thing, I felt like I couldn't take my eyes off that screen", Lucifer said.

"Yeah...just like you said, it was incredible", Chloe said and smiled, "two more months and we'll see that everyday".

"Don't ruin the moment, Detective", Lucifer said and made Chloe laugh.

"Sorry", she said.

After a few more minutes, the Doctor came back with the pictures from today's appointment and the two of them were free to go.

They took the car and drove to the precinct, where Ella worriedly asked Chloe why she didn't come last week on Thursday and Friday. Chloe tried to explain as best as she could and, to make Ella feel better, she showed her the 3D pictures from today's appointment, which almost made her scream, but definitely melted her heart.

The rest of the day passed strangely quick. The next important thing that Chloe and Lucifer had to do was to attend at that little family dinner at Linda's on Saturday.


End file.
